Spooky Crew
by KaryLee
Summary: Por azares del destino, Dipper, Norman y Coraline terminan en un mismo colegio. Los tres necesitan aprender a llevarse bien y, junto con Mabel, Salma, Neil y Wybie, deberán adentrarse en una nueva aventura. Su misión: Ayudar a Aggie a cumplir su asunto pendiente y llevarla de regreso al otro mundo ¿Lo lograrán? /Mystery Kids crossover/
1. La fama es efímera

**Err… Ok, ¡aloha a quien me esté leyendo! (Si es que alguien está dispuesto a leer esta basura)**

** Bueno esta es la primera historia que publico en este fandom y soy un asco (-8 Así que por favor disculpen los errores ortográficos, personajes demasiado OC y lo aburrida de la historia, sólo la escribo para desahogarme porque necesitaba sacar este ehm… headcanon de mi mente xD**

**Disclaimer: ParaNorman, Gravity Falls y Coraline and the Secret Door no me pertencen, sino a Chris Butler, Alex Hirsch y Neil Gaiman, respectivamente. Yo sólo me divierto con sus fabulosas creaciones.**

**Aclaraciones: Hice que Norman tenga aqu****í** ya 12 años y no 11 :P Trataré de seguir la historia, y espero lograrlo ya que nunca antes había escrito algo de varios capítulos. Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

• • •

**Blithe Hollow, Massachusetts, New England.**

_Dejo caer la cabeza sobre la almohada y con ello un suspiro de frustración escapó de su boca. Cerró los ojos y dejo que su mente tratara de despejarse de todo con lo que había estado lidiando los últimos meses. Justo cuando todo comenzaba a estar bien por primera vez en su vida, algo volvía arruinarlo. ¿Cómo iba a decírselo a sus amigos? La habían estado pasando tan bien…Si tan sólo hubiera una forma de evitar aquello que estaba arruinando el momento…_

_Habían pasado ya cerca de tres meses después de lo ocurrido con la maldición de la bruja aquel fatídico 21 de Noviembre._

* * *

**_Flashback_**

Las cosas cambiaron justo el día en que logro salvar al pueblo de aquella oleada de zombies que trajo Agatha con su maldición; las personas inmediatamente comenzaron a ser amables con él, le hablaban como a cualquier otra persona, sin un deje de desprecio en sus palabras.

Los chicos de la escuela ya no lo molestaban, había pasado ya una semana y no había obtenido ningún garabato o escrito ofensivo en la puerta de su casillero, era simplemente asombroso en ese momento, ni siquiera Alvin se había aparecido para fastidiarlo. De hecho, al igual que los demás, se había comportado agradable, aunque esto aun aterraba un poco al chico, pues cada vez que el brabucón se acercaba, Norman sentía que sólo venia a golpearlo, pero afortunadamente no era así. _Quizá las cosas están cambiando,_ pensaba Norman para sí mismo.

En casa las cosas se tornaron casi de la misma manera, Courtney dejó los insultos bobos con los que le llamaba cada vez que se dirigía hacia él, no era mucho el cambio, pero viniendo de Courtney eso era considerablemente bueno. En cuanto a sus padres, Sandra siguió siendo tan cariñosa como siempre y Perry por otra parte, aunque ahora aceptaba a su hijo, aun desconfiaba un poco de todos esos espíritus que lo rodeaban.

Al cabo de unas 3 semanas Salma logró aceptar a Norman; no es que ella fuese como los demás y le hiciera bullying al chico, por supuesto que no, de hecho, ella y Neil también eran constantemente molestados por Alvin, aunque no al nivel en que Norman era molestado. Era sólo que sentía que Norman se estaba robando a su mejor amigo. Pero después de unas aclaraciones que Norman le hizo, ella logró tolerarlo y ahora eran un inseparable trío de amigos.

Ahora sí, definitivamente las cosas habían cambiado. Pero por supuesto, las cosas no pueden ser para siempre buenas, así es.

Sucedió que justo un mes y medio después, la gente parecía haber olvidado quien era él. Otra vez comenzaban las burlas, no de modo tan constante y agresivo como antes, pero si había alguno que otro compañero de escuela que se mofaba de él. Era como si ya nadie lo escuchara.

La fama es efímera, pero al menos su amistad con Salma y Neil, esperaba que fuese eterna.

Norman comenzaba a preguntarse si había alguien que apreciara lo que él había hecho hacia poco más de un mes, pues parecía como si todo hubiese sido en vano.

"No te preocupes, seguro hay quienes te aprecian y no sólo por el hecho de salvar al pueblo" Flotaba su abuela dando volteretas por toda la habitación mientras charlaba con su nieto e intentaba consolarlo.

"Si claro, me aprecian tanto que han vuelto a burlarse de mi" Dijo Norman sarcásticamente.

"No seas negativo, cielito" La abuela se acercó al escritorio donde Norman estaba sentado simulando leer un comic. "Yo te aprecio y te adoro" Trato de abrazarlo y Norman rio un poco, puesto que no podían tocarse, pero aun así, era muy dulce de su parte, por lo que él le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa. "¿Y qué hay de ese chico Neil y la otra chica de lentes? ¿Acaso no son ellos tus amigos? Apuesto que ellos te aprecian"

"Supongo que sí, pero Neil me 'apreciaba' ya desde antes, creo… Y Salma, no estoy muy seguro, hace poco que somos amigos" respondió diciendo lo ultimo no muy convencido. "Me refiero a que si no hay alguien que me aprecie porque salve sus vidas… es decir, no quisiera que me alabaran o algo así, es sólo… no lo sé, quizá deba olvidarlo" Dicho aquello se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Vamos cariño no tienes por qué ponerte triste"

"No estoy triste abuela" Resopló Norman "Solo iré abajo para la cena, ¿olvidas que hoy será noche de Año Nuevo?" Rio un poco antes de irse y dejar a su abuela en aquella habitación tapizada de posters y objetos de zombies algo espeluznantes para un chico de 12 años.

"No lo olvido, cariño" Dijo la abuela ya estando sola en la alcoba "Es sólo que conozco a alguien que quizá este agradecida por lo que hiciste" Sonrió para sí justo antes de evaporarse en el aire.

* * *

Una vez terminada la cena, Norman fue escaleras arriba, a paso lento. Aunque la cena había sido exquisita y había pasado un agradable momento familiar, no dejaba de pensar en aquello que tenía a su mente ocupada unas horas atrás.

_Mañana será un día nuevo, un año nuevo, y todo será mejor…espero. _Se decía en su mente, tratando de dar consuelo a sí mismo.

Situó su mano derecha en el pomo de la puerta, dio un suspiro, giró la perilla, dio un leve empujón y entró a su habitación.

"Hola, cariño, ¿Qué tal la cena?" Saludó su abuela reapareciendo de la nada.

"Estuvo bien" Sin ánimos se dirigió hacia su guardarropa y busco un pijama limpio.

"¿Sólo bien?" Inquirió la abuela "¿Acaso sigues pensando en lo de hace rato?"

"No, sólo estoy cansado, quiero dormir" Norman saco su ropa de dormir "Ahora, si no te importa, ¿podrías mirar hacia otro lado mientras me visto?" Pidió amablemente.

La anciana sonrió "Claro que si, cielo" se dio media vuelta y comenzó a mirar el estante de libros que había en la habitación. "Sabes, creo que yo sé de alguien que podría estar agradecida contigo, demasiado diría yo…" Insistió la mujer mayor, una vez más.

"Bien, termine, puedes voltear ahora" Dijo Norman acomodándose en su cama. "Y según tu ¿Quién es ese 'alguien'? Preguntó ya acostado.

"Agatha"

Pronto, su mente volvió al pasado un mes atrás y recordó todo: Aquella niña que poseía un don como el de él, aquella que fue condenada a muerte hacia unos 300 años, aquella a la que las personas juzgaron y por ende maldijo al pueblo…Aquella inocente niña que finalmente había logrado pasar a la otra vida. "¿Qué quien?"

La abuela rodo los ojos "Ya sabes esa chica Prenderghast, tu ancestro o lo que sea, la pequeña a la que el tío Prenderghast le leía cuentos par-"

"No, ya sé, ya sé de quién hablas, abuela" Interrumpió Norman "Es sólo que… ¿Ella? ¿Por qué habría de estar agradecida conmigo?" Comenzó a dudar mientras seguía recordando el rostro de aquella niña.

La dama dejo escapar una leve risita "¡Pues porque tú la salvaste, tontuelo!, ella logró cruzar a la otra vida gracias a ti, gracias a que tu hablaste con ella y la hiciste entender que lo que estaba haciendo era un error" Se acerco a su nieto quien la veía hablar desde la cama donde él estaba acostado. "Estoy más que segura que ella desearía agradecerte"

"…agradecerme…"Una sonrisa apareció poco a poco en su rostro "Ha… ¡Por supuesto, yo la ayude!" Su sonrisa se amplió "Seguro ella no volverá a odiarme como el resto de la gente en el pueblo y…" Ahí se apagó su sonrisa "…y ella ya no está aquí. ¿De qué serviría?, ella ya no está aquí, abuela" Bufó Norman.

"¿Y eso que importa? Lo que importa es que ambos sabemos que si estuviera aquí, te apreciaría y estaría agradecida" Su abuela lo miró con ternura "Que dices si mañana vas a visitarla, ya sabes, en el árbol"

Norman sonrió y lo pensó "Creo que sería una buena idea" Un bostezo escapó de su boca "Buenas noches abuela"

"Buenas noches, cariño" Se acerco y le dio un beso de buenas noches, a pesar de que Norman sólo sintiera un brisa fría en su frente. "Descansa"

"Tu igual" Y con ello cayó en el sueño del que no saldría hasta la mañana siguiente, en un nuevo año.

Era simplemente grandioso poder hablar con su abuela, siempre podía hacerlo sentir mejor.

* * *

**Agradezco muchísimo a quien haya leído hasta este punto y espero que lo haya disfrutado. Prometo que la historia será más emocionante, este es sólo el principio.**

**P.D. Casi lo olvido, estoy aun mas agradecida con la Srita. Cookie por motivarme a subir mi apestosa historia, sin ella jam****á**s me habr**í**a animado, as**í** que le dedico este cap**í**tulo :D (aunque sea un asco)


	2. Olvidé que soy un fantasma

**Aloha! Segundo capitulo, trataré de publicar seguido en fines de semana, ya que entre semana no me da tiempo, así que estaré aquí molestando hasta que termine la historia ;D Muchas gracias por los reviews (:**  
**Sólo para hacerles recordar, el flashback del capítulo anterior aún no se termina, para que no se vayan a confundir c:**

**A leer...**

* * *

• • •

Dio una última mordida a sus panqueques, aun sin antes habérselos terminando, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta. "Gracias, mamá estuvo rico el desayuno"

"Oye, ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa, cariño?" Respondió su madre. "Y tan temprano… son las 9 de la mañana, y aun ni siquiera has terminado"

"Eh…Si, es que ya estoy lleno y ehm… Neil me invitó a su casa" Era malo con las mentiras, pero parecía haber convencido a su madre.

"¿A casa de Neil? lo verás la próxima semana cuando entres a clases, ¿Para qué querrías ir con Neil?" Se entrometió Courtney en la conversación.

"Es que…Me invitó a jugar Hockey" Dio una sonrisa tratando de convencerla

Courtney solo negó con la cabeza y siguió comiendo su desayuno "Que extraño eres"

"He… Si, ya me lo has dicho antes" Le dirigió una sonrisa falsa y se esfumó tras la puerta.

Salió de su casa a toda prisa hacia el centro de la ciudad. Necesitaba ir a alguna florería cercana, y necesitaba darse prisa antes de que a sus padres se les ocurriera salir a buscarlo.

Bingo. Había encontrado una.

Se paseo por los estantes llenos de flores, todas de diferentes colores y olores, cada una muy linda a su manera. Claveles, narcisos, gardenias, rosas, dalias, gladiolas, orquídeas, girasoles. Ninguna logró convencerlo y además se estaba quedando corto de tiempo, hasta que se giró a su derecha y ahí los vio: un hermoso buque de lirios, eran perfectos. Pagó por ellos y salió de la tienda directamente en marcha hacia el bosque.

* * *

Ahí estaba, frente aquel viejo árbol. Deshojado por el gélido clima del reciente invierno, cada una de sus ramas parecía más seca que la primera vez que estuvo ahí; pero a pesar de ello, por alguna extraña razón, no se mostraban tan espeluznantes como aquel entonces. Simplemente lucía solo y seco. No comprendía como dicho lugar podía presumir tal color gris emanando a su alrededor, aun cuando unos cuantos rayos de luz diurna lograban atravesar las ramas de los arboles en el entorno del área.

Permaneció de pie en el mismo lugar durante unos minutos más, contemplando la vista que daba el lugar. Acarició las flores con las yemas de sus dedos. Siguió observando. Cada roce en los pétalos de aquellas flores lograban sumergirlo más en sus pensamientos.

Enseguida una oleada de recuerdos azotó su mente.

_"No…NO… Yo sólo estaba jugando"_

_"¡Yo no hice nada malo!... ¡Basta! ¡Déjenme tranquila o se van a arrepentir! … ¡HARE QUE SE ARREPIENTAN!"_

Podía recordar perfectamente la mirada de aquella niña, su rostro estaba lleno de miedo y furia al mismo tiempo, las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, temblaba y retrocedía asustada al momento que aquellas malas personas se acercaban a ella. _¿Por qué no pudieron escucharla?_,se decía Norman en su mente. El sólo recuerdo de aquella escena lo molestaba, y es que él sabía cómo era eso de ser ignorado y que nadie escuche o crea lo que dices.

_ "¡TE VOY A HACER SUFRIR!" _

_"¡Ellos me lastimaron!"_

_ "... ¡Que me dejes sola!... NO TE ACERQUES A MI"_

Las memorias venían una tras otra, inundando su mente.

_"Las personas que te han lastimado ¿Nunca has querido has querido hacerlos sufrir?"_

_"Yo sólo quiero a mi mami…"_

_"La historia que estabas contando… ¿Cómo termina?"_

Pronto sus divagaciones se vieron interrumpidas por un leve sonido, salió del trance y lo primero que miró fueron los lirios en sus manos y el fondo que se veía detrás de estos, que no era más que un bosque apagado. _Definitivamente los girasoles hubiesen resaltado más en este lugar._ Se dijo a sí mismo.

Una vez más volvió a escuchar el mismo sonido. ¿Era aquello un sollozo? ¿Era aquello una… chica? Presto más atención a aquel ruido, dirigió a su mirada al árbol y logro captar unos cuantos destellos verdes en la punta de las raíces de este. Eran como pequeñas chispas saltando, cada vez se volvían mas grandes al igual que aquel gimoteo que ahora sonaba mas como un leve llanto.

"Ho-hola…?" Dio un par de pasos al frente. "¿Hay alguien más aquí?" Preguntó con un poco de miedo en su voz.

Justo después de preguntar escuchó como alguien más resolló. Seguido logró ver una figura salir desde dentro del árbol.

"…¿Aggie?…"

Era ella. Pero ¿Cómo? ¿No la había ayudado a cruzar a la otra vida? ¿Es que no lo había logrado? Tantas preguntas brotaron en ese instante. Ahora que veía que ella aun seguía aquí, estaba totalmente seguro que Agatha no estaba agradecida, sino más que molesta. Vio a la chica flotar y secarse las lagrimas comenzando a acercarse hacia a él. Si estaba molesta, ¿Iba ella a lanzar rayos y casi matarlo como la ultima vez? Ahora comenzaba a asustarse.

"¿Qué haces en este lugar?" Cuestionó con la voz aun un tanto quebrada por las lágrimas.

Norman retrocedió un paso más. "Yo… yo quería venir a verte…?" Respondió en duda.

"¿Verme? ¿Tu sabias que yo estaba aquí?"

"¡No! Lo juro no sabía que estabas aquí, es decir, si… porque bueno, es tu árbol" Comenzó a derramar palabras torpemente mientras trataba de explicarse. "Y pensé que debía traerte flores, pero no sabía que tu est-"

"¿Me trajiste flores?" Cortó Aggie el parloteo de Norman. La comisura de sus labios dio forma a una pequeña sonrisa. El chico sólo miró de vuelta a sus propias manos para notar que ya no tenía las flores en ellas. Las había dejado caer cuando entro en pánico.

Torpemente se dio la vuelta para recoger las flores del lugar donde habían caído. "Ehm… si. Bueno, yo iba a ponerlas en el árbol… pero ehm, ahora veo que estas aquí así que… tenlas" Extendió su mano hacia la chica y esbozo una sonrisa tímida.

Contenta, Aggie alargó su brazo para alcanzar las flores pero su sonrisa se fue cuando se dio cuenta que al querer tomar las flores, su mano las traspasó como aire.

"Rayos, que torpe soy, yo… olvidé que eres un fantasma y no…" Un pequeño rubor de vergüenza subió a la cara de Norman. "Yo… en serio lo siento"

"No está bien, olvidé que soy un fantasma ahora. Pero gracias por las flores" Le dedicó una sonrisa honesta.

Norman le sonrió de vuelta. Y se quedo pasmado mirándola fijamente, como el color verdoso dejaba ver todos los árboles a través de su cuerpo fantasmal. Al menos ahora estaba un poco más iluminado. Luego se dio cuenta de que la estaba observando como un bicho raro y rápidamente aparto la mirada. "Eh… ¿Te molesta si dejo las flores en el árbol?"

"Por supuesto que no, adelante." Le respondió amablemente.

Hizo su camino hacia el árbol y colocó las flores al pie de este. Después, procedió a dar lugar a todas sus preguntas. "Y… ¿Por qué sigues aquí? Es decir, no es que me moleste… es sólo que, creí que ya habías sido liberada y eso".

La mirada de Aggie se volvió triste. "Yo también creí eso, pero cuando estaba allá no me dejaron llegar a la otra vida" Comenzó a recordar "¡Y ahora estoy atrapada en este horrible lugar!" Pequeñas chispas comenzar a salir de sus ojos al hablar "¡Lo he estado desde aquel día después de la noche que se suponía que debía cruzar al mas allá!" Gruñó.

"Por eso estabas en el árbol y por eso llorabas" Dijo Norman mas para sí mismo que como una pregunta hacia ella. "Pero… ¿Por qué? Es decir, no lo entiendo, ya habías desaparecido"

"Lo sé, pero me dijeron que aun tengo 'asuntos pendientes en la tierra' ¡y no sé qué hacer!" lloriqueó.

Agatha parecía ser bastante emocional. "¿Qué asuntos?"

"¡No lo sé!" Gritó.

"¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tranquila!"

Aggie se tranquilizó y se secó unas cuantas lágrimas más que habían logrado escapar en el arrebato.

"Escucha… ¿Qué te parece si te ayudo a resolver tu asunto para que puedas volver y ver a tu mamá?" Ofreció Norman.

Una sonrisa reapareció nuevamente en su rostro "¿Enserio?"

"Por supuesto, pero ahora tengo que ir a casa antes de que mis padres salgan a buscarme"

"Oh… Claro, entonces… te veo ¿otro día?" preguntó un poco desconsolada. Norman notó eso.

"De hecho, puedo venir hoy en la tarde, sólo tengo que ir a casa un momento"

"De acuerdo, eso suena bien" Respondió un poco mas motivada.

Pero entonces Norman pensó, ¿_Y qué rayos podríamos hacer aquí en este bosque abandonado? _"Oye, ¿Y qué tal si vienes conmigo a casa?" Sonrió.

"¿Aceptarías que yo fuese contigo?" Aggie tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, pero luego recordó "Pero… Yo no te conozco, no creo que sea correcto ir a casa de extraños, además podrían hacerte daño porque verán que estás hablando con _el aire_, o algo así" Sus pensamientos de puritana no permitían aceptar el ir con Norman fuera de ese montón de arboles viejos.

"Por supuesto que no, estamos en una nueva época" La animó "Además podría mostrarte la ciudad y podrías conocer como es todo ahora" Norman comenzaba a sentirse como Neil cuando trato de hacerse amigo de él, cuando siempre insistía por pasar el rato juntos y como él siempre estaba temeroso.

"Eso sería muy agradable, ¡Me encantaría conocer el pueblo actualmente!"

Aggie soltó una risita alegre y Norman avanzo hacia la salida de aquel lugar donde los arboles se juntaban y cernían sobre las personas. "Ven, ¡vamos!"

Aggie le siguió pero justo cuando trato de ir mas allá de unos 8 metros más lejos del árbol se dio cuenta que no podía seguir. Estaba atrapada.

"L-lo siento" Se disculpó Norman mirándola cabizbaja. "No sabía que-"

"No importa, debí suponer que esto iba a pasar. Debes ir a casa, tu familia espera"

Norman se sintió mal por ella, justo cuando apenas lograba convencerla de salir al mundo exterior y conocer, y quizá entablar una amistad, todo se desmoronó por aquello que mantenía a Agatha sujeta al bosque.

Suspiró. "Lo lamento" Aggie seguía triste y estaba yendo de vuelta al árbol. "¡Hey, Aggie!" La chica fantasma se giró para verlo. "¿Está bien si vengo mañana y… pasado y… quizá todos los días?" Le ofreció con una sonrisa amistosa, realmente no quería que ella se sintiera sola.

Aggie rió levemente. "Será un placer esperarte aquí"

Y con ello se introdujo una vez más dentro del árbol. Norman miró y se alejó rumbo a casa.

Quizá, probablemente lograrían entablar una amistad, después de todo la idea de ser amigo de un fantasma de su misma edad, parecía agradable.

* * *

Efectivamente, después de unos meses, tres y medio, para ser exactos, ambos chicos se hicieron muy buenos amigos. Era agradable hablar con alguien que en realidad entendiera todo ese asunto de los fantasmas, aunque tenían gustos algo distintos, a Norman le parecía agradable hablar con Aggie, y ella se sentía de lo mejor sabiendo que al fin tenía un amigo que no la juzgara.

Norman iba al árbol todas las tardes después de clases. Él le leía cuentos, charlaban o buscaban algún juego simple. Aquellas tardes eran simplemente fantásticas.

"Pero yo insisto, ¿Cómo es que sigues viniendo a este lugar? No hay nada para divertirse aquí" Decía Aggie. "Menos aun cuando yo estoy aquí atascada en este montón de ramas" Bufó molesta.

"Ya te lo dije, no necesitamos nada mas, tu ya eres divertida" Respondió Norman bastante seguro.

Aggie le sonrió aun un poco decepcionada. Y es que comenzaba a sentirse culpable, sentía que Norman sólo iba a visitarla porque sentía lástima de ella al estar atrapada en el árbol.

"¿Sabes? Estuve pensando hace algunos días, y creo que quizá si voy a la casa abandonada del Tio Prenderghast podría encontrar alguna cosa o libro que nos ayude a…bueno, liberarte" Norman trataba de consolarla, y es que de igual forma él sentía la necesidad de ayudarla.

"Eso sería muy amable de tu parte" Aggie le agradeció.

Fue así que Norman decidió que algún día dentro de esa semana tendría que ir a aquella enorme y espeluznante casa colina arriba. Aun estaba planeando como ir sin que Courtney o sus padres lo descubrieran, necesitaba alguna excusa, ya hallaría alguna, todo era cuestión de tiempo.

Pensar incluso en poder encontrar alguna especie de hechizo para traerla de vuelta a la vida le emocionaba. Podía imaginarla yendo con él y sus amigos al parque, o leyendo comics de zombies, incluso hasta ir a clases juntos. No podía desear nada mejor que eso, pero por desgracia, no había tal manera de lograrlo. No hasta donde el sabía.

* * *

**Okay, ya sé que es algo corto y aun no es emocionante, pero lo compensare el siguiente capítulo, aparecerán Salma y Neil, y después de ese capítulo ya aparecerán el resto de los chicos (Coraline, Wybie, Dipper y Mabel), además como notarán estoy utilizando a Aggie como excusa para hacer que todos ellos se junten (-8 Ténganme paciencia, trataré de hacer más interesantes los capítulos y menos OC's los personajes.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	3. ¡Sorpresa!

**Y…Tercer capítulo. Aloha, he venido a molestar (-8 La historia sigue apestando, pero espero y la disfruten c:**

**Recordatorios: El flashback del capítulo anterior aun no termina. A leer…**

* * *

• • •

"¿Entonces dices que ella apreció así como de la nada?" Preguntaba Neil intrigado.

"Sip, sólo así, y no tengo idea de por qué" Charlaban los chicos en los pasillos del colegio durante la hora del almuerzo.

"¿Estás seguro que no te sientes solo e inventaste un amigo imaginario, Norman?" Preguntó sarcásticamente Salma, interrumpiendo la conversión.

"Por supuesto que no lo inventé, Salma" Norman rodó los ojos.

"Ignórala, sigue contando, es que no comprendo cómo es que apareció, o sea, ¿quiere decir que volverá a destruir al pueblo?" Decía Neil asombrado.

Norman rió. "Claro que no, sólo que aun tiene asuntos pendientes y no podrá irse hasta que los resuelva"

"Vaya, eso es asombroso" Dijo Neil a su amigo. "¿Podrías saludarla de mi parte?"

"Seguro"

"Bien, cambiando de tema, ¿Están listos para ir a la heladería mañana?" Alentó Neil con el rostro iluminado de sólo pensar en esas galletas de crema y los deliciosos batidos.

"No lo sé, Neil, mañana tengo un examen de geometría avanzada y-"

"Oh, vamos, Salma" Le reprocho Neil "¡No seas aguafiestas!, mañana es el cumpleaños de Norman, además no deberías tomar esas materias extra, estas muy estresada últimamente, más de lo normal…"

Salma sólo hizo un gesto negando que fuera cierto lo que Neil acababa de decir.

"Está bien, Neil, no importa. Salma está ocupada" Dijo Norman un poco avergonzado por la insistencia de Neil.

"Dije que no lo sabía, es decir, trataré de terminar cuanto antes. Por supuesto que quiero ir a la heladería" Replicó la chica de las gafas.

"Oye, Norman" habló Neil "¿E iras a visitar a tu amiga fantasma mañana?"

"Claro, probablemente lo haga después de que vayamos a la heladería" Respondió Norman. "Ahora que lo pienso, no ha habido un día en el que no vaya al árbol"

"¿Seguro que no te enamoraste de tu amigo imaginario?" Más que una pregunta escéptica, lo hacía con el afán de molestar a Norman.

"Ya te dije que no es imaginaria, y no, sólo es una amiga" Replicó Norman exasperado.

"Oye, ¿Y qué tal si vamos contigo? ¡Me encantaría conocerla!" Tanta alegría brotando de Neil ante la idea parecía extraña, pues sería un poco estúpido ya que ni él ni Salma lograrían ver a Aggie.

"Si ustedes quieren, está bien" Norman se frotó la parte posterior del cuello. "Pero creo que no será tan buena idea ya que no creo que sea posible que puedan verla, ya saben, es un fantasma" Dijo algo apenado.

"¿Y a quien le importa? Tu nos dirás todo lo que ella esté diciendo, algo así como un traductor" Dijo Neil a la ligera "¡Wow! Esto será grandioso" Salma rodó los ojos ante el entusiasmo de Neil.

Como era obvio, Neil arrastró a Salma consigo aquel día.

* * *

El timbre que indicaba la última clase había sonado, eso significaba que era hora de ir a casa. Y ya había llegado el día, hoy era el cumpleaños de Norman y en este momento después de clases se encontraban en la heladería, tal como habían acordado el día anterior.

Los tres chicos estaban en una mesa al fondo del lugar, ya que Salma había sugerido un lugar tranquilo dentro de la tienda y así poder repasar sus apuntes de la clase de ese día.

"¡Wow! Este helado es asombroso, ¡nunca había probado algo tan delicioso!" Se relamió los dedos llenos de migajas de galletas Oreo y nueces pegoteadas por el helado de vainilla.

"Eso dijiste el día de tu cumpleaños Neil" Dijo Salma sin despegar la vista de su libro "Exactamente eso le dijiste a tu madre cuando te sirvió una rebanada de ese pastel de moras casero"

Norman rió. "De hecho creo que dice eso cada vez que vamos a comer a algún lugar"

"Claro que no hago eso" Negó Neil. Por supuesto que lo hacía. "Es sólo que no puedo evitar emocionarme con el postre"

"Tú te deleitas con cualquier platillo, Neil" Insistió la chica de anteojos.

"Pssh… Como digan" Neil rodó los ojos. "Igual ya terminé. Podemos irnos ahora, en serio quiero conocer a Agatha"

Salma dio un suspiro "Enserio que no sé cómo lograste convencerme de esta locura Neil"

"No te convenció, te arrastró con él desde la salida de la escuela"

"Si, tienes razón"

* * *

Seguido de aquello, los chicos salieron de la tienda e hicieron su camino hacia el bosque, dentro de todos aquellos robles y pinos viejos que hacían sombra y le daban un aspecto macabro al lugar.

Norman se encontraba al frente guiando a sus dos amigos hacia el 'Árbol de Aggie', como él había decidió llamarlo. Pasaron por un montón de ramas, varias de las cuales se enmarañaban al cabello de Salma cada vez que rozaba alguna, pues estas se cernían sobre ella sin darle espacio para caminar. Ella comenzaba a hartarse y no ayudaba el hecho de que Neil no dejaba de silbar el tono de alguna cancioncita estúpida que se la había pegado.

"¿Podrías callarte?" Gruñó Salma.

"Oh, vamos, diviértete, Salma" Le dijo Neil "No estoy molestando a nadie con mi silbido, ¿Cierto, Norman?"

El chico del cabello puntiagudo se giro para ver a Neil "Pues…"

"Oh, rayos. Si lo estaba haciendo, lo siento chicos"

"Gracias" agradeció Salma ahora más tranquila.

"Bien, llegamos" Anunció Norman "Sólo hay que bajar por este montón de hojas secas y listo"

Los tres se deslizaron por las hojas repletas de basura y bichos, y cayeron en el lugar donde estaba ubicado el árbol.

"Hey, Aggie" Llamó Norman "¿estás ahí? Traje a alguien que quiere conocerte"

Enseguida, los tres amigos vieron como de aquel árbol comenzaban a salir algunas chispas verdes amarillentas. Norman pudo ver como Aggie apareció poco a poco, sin embargo, Neil y Salma no lograron ver nada más que destellos, los cuales se fueron apagando poco a poco una vez que Aggie había salido por completo desde el interior del árbol.

"Hola, Norman" Aggie se inclinó hacia Norman en un intento de abrazarlo, pero obviamente Norman sólo lograba tener una sensación de frio."¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¿Quiénes son tus amigos?"

"Gracias" Dijo Norman "Ellos son mis amigos: Neil y Salma"

"¡Hola, Agatha! Mi nombre es Neil, ¡¿Puedes oírme?!" Neil gritaba y hacía señas moviendo ambos brazos al aire.

"Ugh, es fantasma, no sorda" Murmuró Salma.

"Ah, sí, lo siento" La sonrisa en la cara de Neil no se esfumaba. "La chica amargada y con el libro en brazos es Salma, también está encantada de conocerte"

"Si, como sea, hola." Salma no podía dejar su escepticismo. Aun le resultaba difícil creer que Norman veía fantasmas, era por eso que ella nunca antes se había molestado en fastidiar al chico por su don de ver fantasmas, pues hubo un momento en el que se dedico a estudiar un poco algunos eventos paranormales sólo para probarle a Neil que no existían.

Norman miraba como Salma seguía dudando de la existencia de Aggie así que se le ocurrió que tal vez la pequeña fantasma podría intentar tocar a Salma y hacerla sentir frio para que se convenciera de que ella estaba ahí. "¿Qué dices si saludas a Salma, Aggie?"

Aggie entendió estupendamente el plan y se precipitó hacia la incrédula chica que permanecía de pie ahí observando a la nada. Agatha atravesó directamente a Salma, por un momento parecía que se habían fundido la una con la otra.

Rápidamente Salma dejó caer sus libros, había sentido perfectamente a ese espectro pasar por en medio de ella, una sensación gélida cayo entre su estómago y sus pulmones, como si fuera a congelarse.

Frunció el seño "De acuerdo, está bien" Recogió sus libros y se acomodó los lentes. "Si creo que tu amiga existe"

"¡Asombroso! ¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Neil desbordante de emoción "¿Agatha poseyó a Salma o algo así?"

Norman comenzó a reír "Claro que no, ella só-"

"Ella sólo atravesó mis órganos" Interrumpió Salma.

"Lo siento" Se disculpó Aggie apenada.

"No te preocupes" Le dijo Norman a Aggie. "Salma, Aggie dice que lo siente"

"No importa, sólo que no se repita, me gusta tener mis órganos a su temperatura regular"

Pronto Neil tuvo una idea "Oigan ¿y qué tal si vamos a algún lugar para divertirnos?"

"Te dije que Aggie no puede salir de este lugar"

Aggie rápidamente intervino "Oh, está bien Norman, vayan a divertirse, después de todo es tu cumpleaños"

"Entonces ¿Qué tal si la ayudamos a salir de este lugar?"

"No sabemos cómo, Neil. Necesitaríamos algún libro de hechizos o algo parecido"

"¡Y Norman no se refiere a brujería!" Aggie saltó rápidamente a la conversación tratando de justificarse, como sintiendo miedo de que alguien viniera a enjuiciarla y querer matarla una vez más.

"Pues… ¿Qué tal si vamos a la casa de tu tío el loco y buscamos algo ahí? Recuerdo que dijiste que había un montón de libros en esa casucha" Neil no dejaba de dar ideas, era como si no pensara nada antes de hablar.

"¿Se adentrarían a ese horrible lugar por mi?" Preguntó Aggie acercándose a Neil aun cuando este no podía oírla ni escucharla.

"Por supuesto" Le dijo Norman sonriendo. Perfecto, ni siquiera lo había planeado, pero ahora ya se las había arreglado para ir a la casa del Sr. Prenderghast, lo mejor era que su familia no se preocuparía por él, pues pensaban que estaba en casa del chico pecoso o algo así.

"¿Qué dijo?" Preguntó Neil curioso.

"Dice que si enserio iríamos a ese lugar por ella"

"¡Claro que si, Agatha! Es más, ahora mismo iremos los tres" Neil abrazó a Norman y Salma para mostrarle a Aggie que irían todos juntos en la búsqueda.

Salma miró a ambos chicos molesta, ella no iba a ir a ese lugar, aun tenía algunas cosas que estudiar para su examen del día siguiente. "No hay manera de que yo los acompañe a ese lugar"

* * *

"No sé cómo es que terminé en este lugar"

Se encontraban frente a la casa del Sr. Prenderghast. Ahora que la veían bien, lucía mas enorme y aterradora estando así de cerca.

"Sabes, Norman… Creo que mejor nos devolvemos al árbol de Agatha y nos olvidamos de todo esto antes de que nos devore un monstruo" Neil comenzaba a arrepentirse de la brillante idea que acababa de tener hacia unos momentos.

"Oh, no" Se quejó Salma "Ya me hiciste venir hasta este mugriento lugar y he perdido como tres horas de estudio, ahora vamos a entrar a ese lugar"

"Ok" tragó saliva.

"Vamos, Neil" Le animó Norman "No hay nada que temer, ya he estado aquí antes, la única persona que puede estar ahí dentro sería mi tío, pero su alma fue liberada, así que no lo creo"

"Si, lo único que puede haber son un montón de ratas muertas, arañas y una gran peste" Comentó Salma irónicamente.

Subieron los escalones del pequeño y sucio porche de la casa, prácticamente los saltaron pues estaban completamente dañados y había hierba creciendo de ellos.

Norman tomo la perilla de la puerta y la empujó un muy despacio, ya que se sentía un poco pesada, probablemente debido a la lluvia y el tiempo que habían hecho que la madera se hinchara y las bisagras se oxidaran por lo que ahora era muy dura.

Entraron a la casa y lo primero que vieron fue lo que parecía ser la sala de estar, una puerta que conducía a la cocina y las escaleras que daban al segundo piso. Había cientos de objetos y cajas viejas y polvorientas esparcidas por todo el suelo; podía escucharse un panal de abejas en algún lugar de la casa. Todas las cortinas se encontraban cerradas, por lo que el paso de la luz era imposible, el único lugar que lucia semi-iluminado era ese cuarto que aparentaba ser la cocina, ya que había una puerta con una ventana rota en ella y entraban unos cuantos rayos de sol a través del vidrio. Norman recordó que esa era la puerta por donde los zombies, Alvin y él habían salido, por eso se encontraba tan dañada. Aquella enorme casa era todo un desorden.

"Ugh" Salma hizo una mueca de asco "Esto es tan antihigiénico, huele a que alguien se murió aquí, además de las ratas"

"Pues de hecho…"

Neil decidió que el primer lugar para verificar debía ser la cocina, más precisamente la nevera, por lo que entró sin decir nada a sus amigos.

"¿Qué demonios buscas en la nevera, Neil? Es decir, hace meses que nadie habita en esta casa, y si hay comida ahí ya debe estar totalmente caducada" Le reprendió Salma a su glotón amigo.

"Lo siento, es que cuando me da miedo o estoy nervioso me da hambre" Se disculpó cerrando la puerta del frigorífico.

"Seguro" Le dijo ella sarcásticamente.

"Ya basta, chicos. Vayamos a inspeccionar arriba, me parece recordar que ahí había más libros"

"¿Y tú crees que Neil logre subir esas escaleras de madera añeja sin que se rompan?"

"¡Oye!"

"Pues si vamos de uno por uno, si" Dijo Norman "Si gustan, yo iré primero" Ofreció.

"Por supuesto que iras tu, no esperarás que yo o _el señor de las buenas ideas_ vayamos primero ¿Verdad?"

_¿Rayos es que esta chica no puede dejar el sarcasmo por un momento?_ Pensó Norman "Como sea" Rodó los ojos antes de poner un pie en las chirriantes escaleras. Pronto logró llegar al final de estas y Salma fue la siguiente, después Neil, que sorpresivamente no rompió los escalones en el proceso.

Había al menos cinco puertas que conducían a diferentes habitaciones, los chicos se cuestionaban como era que esa casa era tan enorme siendo que sólo vivía en ella un anciano demente y solitario. Norman no podía recordar donde era donde su tío solía guardar todos los libros y donde estaban aquellas fotos que tenia de él gracias a acosarlo durante toda su vida.

"Yo opino que vayamos a la primera puerta" Dijo Neil avanzando. Sus amigos lo siguieron.

Puerta herrada, sólo habían un varias de cajas compiladas unas sobre otras y libros enciclopédicos que rápidamente captaron la atención de Salma, la chica se inclinó y tomó uno de ellos soplando el polvo que este tenía en la portada. "Vaya, yo he estado buscando este libro durante una semana en las librerías del pueblo y todo este tiempo había estado aquí" Comentó por primera vez con un toque de entusiasmo desde que habían llegado a ese lugar. "¿Para qué lo querría un decrepito? Ha, y yo creí que era una de las ideas más estúpidas de Neil"

Norman sonrió. "¿Lo ves? Si fue buena idea venir, después de todo"

"Parece que alguien me debe una disculpa" Dijo Neil acercándose a su amiga con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Oh, es cierto" Puso la cubierta delante del rostro del chico regordete y sopló el polvo en su cara. "Lo siento" Sonrió con malicia.

Norman sólo atinó a taparse la boca con las mangas de su suéter tratando de no dejar escapar la risa.

"Eso…fue cruel" Dijo Neil como si nada y siguió inspeccionando la habitación.

Lo único que había era polvo y más polvo. Norman se acercó a una de las sucias ventanas para abrir la cortina y darle paso a un poco de luz, quizá eso ayudaría en la búsqueda.

"Oye, Norman" Dijo Neil agachándose para recoger un bulto de tela roja que estaba en el suelo, completamente sucia, arrugada y con olor a polvo o alguna otra cosa. "¿No es esta tu chaqueta?"

Norman volteó rápidamente. Por supuesto que lo era, el día que habían salido huyendo de la casa, el zombie se la había arrebatado y la había olvidado ahí tirada. "¡Sí! Si lo es" Dijo entusiasmado. Trató de alcanzarla, pero cuando llego a ella algo penetro sus fosas nasales y lo hizo toser un poco.

"Creo que tendrás que lavarla primero" Dijo Neil.

"Si y luego quemarla" Comentó Salma acercándose.

"Nah, usa enjuague perfumado, es sólo un poco de polvo"

"Y olor a rata" Repetía Salma.

"Si… Eh, creo que la sumergiré en un poco de lava ropa por algunos días" Dijo algo inseguro Norman, guardando el pedazo de tela sucio en su mochila, no podía dejarlo ir, era su chaqueta favorita y por fin la había encontrado.

"O semanas" Esa chica jamás se rendía.

"Como sea, sigamos buscando el libro, se está haciendo tarde y mamá quiere celebrar mi cumpleaños en la cena, así que debemos darnos prisa"

Entonces los chicos salieron de aquella habitación y entraron a la siguiente puerta. Bingo. Esa era la correcta, donde estaban todos los libros y donde hacia unos meses estaba tendido el cuerpo del Señor Prenderghast. Todos los muebles ahí dentro estaban cubiertos por una gruesa capa de polvo, incluso más gruesa que en las otras habitaciones. Norman comenzó a revisar las cajas que estaban selladas pero que con un poco de esfuerzo logró abrir, Salma buscaba en los estantes y con ayuda de una silla pudo alcanzar los libros que se encontraban en la parte superior de los libreros, Neil tomó uno de los libros que estaban tirados en el suelo, pero rápidamente se distrajo cuando vio una foto de Norman que yacía ahí en la alfombra llena de polvo.

"Jeje, ese viejo sí que te acosaba, amigo" Comentó Neil viendo aquella foto donde aparecían una mujer mayor y un pequeño Norman de aproximadamente un año, sentado en su regazo. "Te ves lindo con tu abuela"

Norman se giro para ver a qué se refería Neil cuando se dio cuenta que estaba hurgando en las fotos que estaban pegadas en la pared "Dame eso" Le arrebató Norman la foto algo apenado y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Salma también se acercó a ver aquellas fotos, traía un libro diferente en las manos en las manos. "No sabía que juagabas baseball"

"Pues si, a veces lo hago, así papa cree que soy normal" Le respondió "¿De qué es ese libro?"

"Ah, eso iba a decirte, le di una hojeada y parece que está lleno de brujería"

"O sea ¿Cómo hechizos?"

"Si, más o menos. Hay muchísimos mas en aquel estante con el mismo tema, muchos dicen cosas sobre muertes y seres del mas allá" Decía Salma recordando lo que había leído en esos libros hacia unos minutos.

Norman corrió hacia los libreros y comenzó a hojear los libros "No puede ser…" Abrió uno tras otro leyendo, _Reviviendo a los muertos_, _Cómo resucitar_, _No eres espeluznante_, _Hechizos de muerte_, _¿Puede un muerto revivir?_,_Vive temporalmente_, _Hechizos incompletos_. "Esto… ¡esto quiere decir que él ya había intentado revivirla antes!" Gritó Norman al darse cuenta.

"Eso o así es como logro mantenerse vivo a sí mismo durante tanto tiempo" Murmuró Salma desde el muro con fotos.

"Sí, creo que Salma tiene razón, digo, era como un cadáver ambulante, jaja"

"Como sea, debemos irnos ahora y llevarnos todos estos libros" Dijo Norman tomando sus cosas y empacando unos cuantos libros en su mochila.

Ambos obedecieron y salieron de la habitación dirigiéndose escaleras abajo hacia la puerta de entrada. Ya estando ahí echaron un último vistazo a la casa verificando si no olvidaban algo, luego de eso, salieron, cerraron la puerta y se echaron a correr fuera de la colina hacia las calles normales. Una vez que estuvieron enfrente de la heladería nuevamente se despidieron y cada quien fue rumbo a su propio hogar.

"¡Nos vemos mañana amigos!" Gritó Neil corriendo.

"¡Adiós!" Respondieron Salma y Norman al unísono.

* * *

Una vez que Norman arribó a su casa, vaciló al abrir la puerta, pues le preocupaba que su familia estuviera molesta por llegar como una hora más tarde de lo acordado para la cena. Finalmente se decidió a entrar rápidamente.

"¡Sorpresa!" Una bola de confeti lo golpeo en la cara.

Ahí estaban sus padres y su hermana, de pie en la entrada, esperando por él, y no parecían estar furiosos, al contrario se veían muy contentos.

"Ya era hora de que llegaras, enano" Dijo Courtney acariciando su cabeza en un intento de desacomodar su rebelde cabello puntiagudo, luego lo abrazó. "Feliz cumpleaños, bobo"

"Gracias" Rió, Norman.

"¡Aww! Mi pequeño hombrecito ya creció, ahora tienes 13 años" Decía Sandra abrazándolo, estrujándolo y besuqueando toda la cara de su hijo. "¡Feliz cumpleaños, te amo tanto!"

Norman sólo cedió, así era su madre, luego su padre se acercó a darle un abrazo. "Felicidades campeón, ya eres mayor"

"Si, todo un puberto" Se burló Courtney.

"Y te tenemos varias sorpresas, yo preparé tu platillo favorito: ¡Spaghetti y panqueques de nuez rellenos de crema batida!" Sonrió Sandra mostrándole a Norman una bandeja de panecillos.

"Yo te compre un nuevo comic" Dijo Courtney tendiéndole un libro envuelto en papel de regalo. "Ahora dile tu sorpresa papá, estoy segura que esto le va a encantar tanto como a mi" Dijo Courtney sarcásticamente.

"Pasaremos las vacaciones de verano al otro lado del país" Soltó su padre. "Pero eso no es todo, hijo" Comento el Sr. Babcock, Norman sólo permanecía de pie viendo cuantas sorpresas mas podían darle, estaba realmente feliz. "¿Están listas?" Perry miró a su esposa y a su hija, ellas asintieron y pronto todos dijeron en coro:

"¡Iras a una nueva escuela que también está al otro lado del país!" La sonrisa se cayó de su cara en ese momento.

"¡Sorpresa!"

Sintió como si una bola de confeti lo hubiese golpeado en la cara una vez más.

_**Fin del flashback**_

* * *

**Gah, por fin, estúpido flashback, ya terminó (-8 Lo que significa que ya aparecerán los otros personajes, sólo que aun no se encontrarán, será sólo para ubicar cada historia, con eso me refiero a que el siguiente capítulo que será de Gravity Falls tomará lugar exactamente al mismo tiempo que todo este ridículo flashback sucedió ;D espero no haberlos confundido (A quien sea que este leyendo, si es que hay alguien) y si los confundí, lo siento :'l ****  
**


	4. Canadá es un castigo

**Wow, cuarto capítulo :B Hola, gente, y disculpen si estoy publicando algo seguido, lo hago para que no se me vayan las ideas (:**

**Agradezco mucho a quienes han estado leyendo y que creen que la historia es buena, muchas gracias ;D Y también gracias por los reviews c: A leer…**

* * *

**_•••_**

**Gravity Falls, Portland, Oregon.**

_•Dos días antes•_

"¡esta vez sí vamos a morir, Dipper!"

"¡No nos pasara nada, es sólo una sombra, ni siquiera es tangible!"

"UNA ENORME SOMBRA QUE ESTA A PUNTO DE DEVORARNOS"

"¡Entonces corre más de prisa!"

"No puedo, ¡y esto es otra vez culpa tuya!"

"¡Yo no soy la que volvió a confiar en Gideon para una boba cita de juegos y maquillaje!"

"¡Y yo no soy el torpe que quería utilizar esa cita como excusa para obtener el otro libro!"

A mitad de aquella disputa de hermanos gemelos, Dipper frenó un poco su paso para tomar la mano de Mabel y correr más de prisa, cuando sintió que sus piernas no daban para más, se arrojó él mismo y a su hermana hacia una pila de arbustos que afortunadamente se habían cruzado en esa parte un poco deforestada del bosque.

La hierba comenzaba a picar en sus piernas y brazos, en ese momento hubiese deseado usar un sobredimensionado suéter como Mabel, o al menos pantaloncillos un poco más largos. Se quedaron quietos tratando de hacer silencio, lo único que se escuchaba eran ambas respiraciones agitadas y un par de ruidos de animales silvestres que habían cerca del lugar. Por fortuna para los gemelos, el sol comenzaba a declinar y pronto, después del crepúsculo, el sol desaparecería dejando sólo oscuridad y un buen lugar para ocultarse de aquel monstruo que intentaba matarlos.

Ambos dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio al mismo tiempo.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sip" Sacó un par de pendientes rosados como de la nada y se los mostró a Dipper. "Y tomé estas bellezas" Sonrió satisfecha.

"¿Le robaste a Gideon?" Preguntó Dipper extrañado "Sabes que eso no se hace, Mabel"

"Oh, no te preocupes, ya eran míos" Le contestó despreocupadamente haciendo señas con la mano "El chico me los obsequió la primera vez que lo conocimos, sólo que cuando terminamos nuestra cita de maquillaje los olvidé en el tocador" Sonrió.

"Oh, ¿te refieres a aquella vez que llegaste a la cabaña disfrazada de Wolverine?"

Mabel frunció el ceño. "Ya te dije que no era Wolverine, eran uñas posti-" ella iba a continuar protestando cuando escucharon un ruido detrás de ellos.

"Aguarda, ¿escuchaste algo?" Preguntó Dipper presionando su mano contra la boca de su gemela. Esta sólo atinó a lamerla. "¡Puaj!, deja de hacer eso, es asqueroso" Susurró Dipper molesto.

"Tu comenzaste" Se defendió ella.

Pronto volvieron a escuchar el mismo ruido, sólo que esta vez más cerca. Giraron su cabeza y vieron nuevamente a aquel enorme monstruo detrás.

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Se tomaron nuevamente de las manos y se echaron a correr tanto como sus cuerpos pudieron hasta que Mabel tropezó con una roca.

"¡Ouch! Mi rodilla" Se quejó.

"Rayos, ¿estás bien?"

"No" Gimió de dolor.

"¿Dónde rayos hay una bandita cuando la necesitas?"

"Cuando acabe contigo, necesitaras más que una bandita, Dipper Pines" Gideon apareció de la nada brotando desde dentro de aquel oscuro monstruo que aparentaba ser solo una enorme sombra perturbadora con ojos diabólicos y dientes afilados. "¡Entrega mis páginas del libro, el cristal y a mi dama ahora!"

"¡Ella no es tu dama, es mi hermana y no te devolveré nada!" Le gritó Dipper.

Gideon frunció el seño molesto. "Entonces esto tendrá que ser por las malas"

"¿Malas? ¿En serio? ¿O sea que estas eran las buenas?" Dijo Dipper sarcásticamente mientras ayudaba a Mabel a reincorporarse.

Gideon sacó el libro de su chaqueta y junto con un cristal color escarlata comenzó a recitar un hechizo que se encontraba en el tomo _2._ "¡Esto te dará una lección, Pines! Nadie que despierte la ira de Gideon Gleeful sale ileso" Elevó el cristal en su mano derecha y con ello las palabras de aquel conjuro comenzaron a nacer, palabras en algún otro idioma que los gemelos no comprendían.

Sin darse cuenta el cuerpo de Mabel comenzó a destellar un luminoso tono fucsia y sus ojos se volvieron en el mismo tono. Poco a poco comenzó a elevarse a la altura de Gideon y ahora lucia como poseída, ya que en cierto modo lo estaba.

Entre la desesperación y el miedo Dipper tuvo la idea de sacar de su bolsillo el otro cristal, el que recién habían hurtado al chico gordo y de cabello blanco. Presto atención a las palabras de Gideon y comenzó a repetirlas como él entendía, afortunadamente funcionó: las palabras de Dipper contrarrestaron el conjuro de Gideon y el monstruo desapareció dejando a este desprotegido y con ello Mabel salió de aquel trance cayendo de golpe al suelo.

"Ouch… Mi cabeza"

"Lo siento, Mabel" Se disculpó Dipper y una vez más la ayudo a ponerse de pie para salir huyendo hacia la Cabaña del Misterio, la cual ya no estaba tan lejos.

"¡Me las pagarás, Dipper Pines!" Gritó Gideon de rodillas en el suelo lloriqueando.

Los gemelos lo ignoraron y siguieron corriendo.

* * *

"Me alegra seguir con vida"

"Lo mismo digo"

Una vez en la Cabaña, los chicos fueron escaleras arriba hacia su habitación y se sentaron en la cama de Dipper a leer el libro, esperanzados a encontrar algo sobre las hojas y el cristal de los cuales habían despojado a Gideon.

"¿Para qué crees que sea este cristal?" Preguntó Mabel tomando aquella piedra color ocre entre sus manos e inspeccionándola minuciosamente.

"Por lo que vimos, yo diría que tiene la capacidad de traer de vuelta a la vida a cualquier ser demoniaco, de otra dimensión, monstruos y quizá humanos que en algún momento fueron aniquilados por algún ser más poderoso… quizá el dueño del libro _1_, o tal vez existe algo mas e este lugar" Dipper comenzó a parlotear acerca de todas las posibilidades, mientras Mabel escuchaba. "Imagínate, podríamos revivir a un zombie o al monstruo del lago, ¡quizá incluso fantasmas!" Cada vez entraba más en la emoción con tan sólo imaginar todos los misterios que podrían resolver en Gravity Falls. "¡Podríamos resucitar a cualquier evidencia de que este pueblo esconde secretos!"

Mabel alzo una ceja, su expresión facial expresaba una duda total. Dipper se golpeó la frente con la mano.

"O sea, para revivir muertos"

"Ooooh" Mabel rió.

"Pero igual no podemos resucitar a nadie, es decir, además de que no hay necesidad, aun necesitamos la otra piedra, si no, no funcionaría"

"Entonces supongo que tendremos que esperar hasta el próximo verano, ¿No crees?" Mabel sonrió.

Dipper puso una cara pensativa "Si, supongo que los Gemelos Misterio volverán por más el próximo verano".

Ambos rieron y chocaron los puños.

Dos días más y no volverían a ver la cara de Gideon o algún otro fenómeno dentro de un largo tiempo.

* * *

_•Dos días después•_

Dos días después del incidente con Gideon, su estancia en Gravity Falls había llegado a su fin. Una semana más y las vacaciones de verano habrían terminado para ellos, debían volver a casa durante esa semana, y apenas iniciara el mes de Agosto, los gemelos iniciarían clases nuevamente.

El primer día que arribaron al misterioso Gravity Falls, lugar infestado de criaturas paranormales, Dipper y Mabel deseaban irse a casa cuanto antes posible. Nada se veía más apetecible que estar en casa jugando videojuegos o estrujando muñecos de felpa, respectivamente.

Pero dado el incansable deseo de salir de ahí, la espera parecía aun más eterna. Claro, hasta que se dieron cuenta de lo divertido y peligroso que era aventurarse en aquel pueblo para descubrir todos los secretos que ahí se escondían. Gnomos, vampiros, zombies, fantasmas, chicas ricas malvadas y consentidas, chicos regordetes psicóticos y con cabello grande, clones, multi-osos, minotauros, dulces vivientes, figuras de cera, el monstruo del lago, ancianos dementes…Cientos de cosas, era como si lo hubiesen visto todo.

En ese momento hubiesen incluso accedido a quedarse un par de semanas más al lado de Grunkle Stan con tal de poder permanecer en la Cabaña del Misterio más tiempo. Tristemente para ellos, la hora de partir había llegado y no podían hacer nada para evitarlo.

Al momento de despedirse, Mabel abrazo y se despidió más de 15 veces de Greta y Candy, las tres chicas lloriqueaban y se decían lo mucho que se extrañarían. Pero esa no era la peor parte para la Gemela Alfa, la peor parte fue no poder llevar a Waddles con ella a la ciudad. _"No hay lugar para una mascota de este tipo aquí en casa, linda"_ Habían dicho sus padres cuando los llamó para anunciar que ella y su hermano ya iban rumbo a su casa, en California. Lloró y se lamento durante tres días, _"Ya lo olvidará"_ Decía Dipper, y ciertamente lo haría, ya que Grunkle Stan había acordado cuidar del rosado animal hasta el próximo verano.

Por su parte, Dipper no fue tan dramático en la despedida, sólo choco los puños con Soos en forma de despedida, dijo adiós a las amigas de su hermana, y a su tío. Pero lo que en realidad le dolía era que no volvería a ver a Wendy hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, es decir, un año entero. Un año entero alejado de ella, y ella un año entero cerca de Robbie. Estaba ardiendo en celos.

"Al menos, la próxima vez que visitemos Oregon ya seremos técnicamente adolescentes y podrás hacer tu movimiento con ella" Mabel le guiñó un ojo a su hermano. "¡Pero basta de esas bobas listas!" Le reprendió. Dipper sólo aparto la vista y se sonrojó, sentía que Wendy podía escuchar todo el parloteo de Mabel acerca de cómo él podría coquetear con ella.

"Si, como sea."

* * *

**Piedmont, California.**

Pasaron nueve meses desde su regreso a casa. Nueve meses que comparados a aquellas vacaciones de verano parecían muy aburridos. Y durante ese lapso los gemelos cumplieron 13 años.

Dipper había traído el _Número 3_ consigo a casa, sólo él y Mabel sabían del libro. Jamás les dijeron a sus padres acerca de todos los secretos que el libro guardaba y aquellos sucesos aterradores que vivieron en Gravity Falls.

Durante el verano habían tratado de obtener el libro que Gideon poseía, y este, el libro que los gemelos ocultaban. Ninguno de los tres tuvo éxito, lo único que lograron hacer fue arrancar tres páginas del libro de Gideon, páginas del _Número 2_.

Las vacaciones de verano se acercaban nuevamente y con ellos mas aventuras por vivir. Aun en casa, Dipper había estado un tanto obsesionado con el libro, seguía escribiendo cosas en el, cosas que descubrieron y algunos apuntes que tomaba de varias páginas de internet a las que entraba intentando averiguar más sobre aquellos tres tomos. Por desgracia para él, no había nada que pudiera ayudar, al parecer cualquier conocimiento acerca de aquellos libros parecía haber sido eliminado, nadie además de los gemelos, Gideon y la persona que poseía el _Numeró 1_, sabían de su existencia.

* * *

Era un jueves por la tarde después de la escuela y Dipper se encontraba en el escritorio de su habitación escribiendo frenéticamente en el libro 3, tenía su laptop encendida y parecía haber encontrado algo interesante.

"¡Hola, Dippingsauce! ¡¿Qué haces?!" Gritó Mabel irrumpiendo en la habitación.

Dipper soltó el lápiz del susto y miró con el ceño fruncido a la culpable de aquel grito. Ella tenía una sonrisa enorme en la cara, como usualmente. "Nada, Mabel" Rodó los ojos y volvió a tomar su lápiz dispuesto a continuar su escritura. "¿Qué pasa?"

Mabel se dio paso en la habitación y se sentó sobre la cama, a lado de su hermano. "Nada" Soltó un suspiro e hizo un mohín dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama. "Es que te extraño demasiado, es muy aburrido tener un cuarto propio, no tengo con quien charlar"

Sucedía que hacia un par de semanas, los padres de los gemelos habían decidido que los chicos ya estaban creciendo y era una buena idea darles habitación propia, ya que pensaban que pronto protestarían por algo de privacidad. Al principio a los chicos les fascino la idea, puesto que sería genial tener una habitación más grande sin las cosas del otro estorbando en el camino; no obstante, tres días después se dieron cuenta que se necesitaban el uno al otro, eran gemelos y tenían una conexión más fuerte que la de un par de hermanos común y corriente.

Dipper dejó de escribir y volteó a ver a su hermana dedicándole una sonrisa, pronto ella le devolvió el gesto. "Yo también te extraño, pero ya tenemos habitación propia, hay que tratar de divertirnos" Dijo. "Además nuestras habitaciones sólo están divididas por un pasillo, Mabel. Puedes venir aquí cuando quieras pero tocando la puerta y sin gritar"

Mabel sacó la lengua e hizo una cara graciosa. "¿Tocar la puerta? ¿Para qué? Te he visto en calzoncillos cientos de veces" Dijo Mabel sentándose. "¿O acaso estabas escribiendo una carta de amor para Wendy?" Comenzó a burlarse.

Dipper bufó. "Claro que no, estaba escribiendo algo en el libro."

"¿Otra vez con ese libro, Dipper?"

"Sip. Encontré algo relacionado a las hojas que conseguimos del libro de Gideon" Dijo sin mirar a Mabel. "Pero aun necesito saber para que era el cristal, ya que las hojas sólo dicen algo sobre hechizos"

"¿No tienes nada más que hacer? ¿Por qué no juegas al maquillaje conmigo o haces tareas?" Se quejó ella.

"Primero: no me gusta el maquillaje, y segundo: hice mis deberes durante el almuerzo hoy en la escuela"

"Los deberes se hacen en casa, cerebrito" Le dijo Mabel riendo.

Dipper hizo caso omiso al comentario de su hermana. "¿Y tú no tenias planes hoy? Creí que saldrías con esas chicas con las que estabas charlando hoy en clase"

"Nope, ninguna de ellas cree que soy lo suficientemente cool para salir con ellas" Dijo Mabel haciendo un puchero. "Por eso vine aquí contigo, pero veo que estas ocupado"

Ciertamente aunque Mabel era un tanto más sociable y popular que Dipper, varias de las chicas creían que ella era boba y no querían ser sus amigas; le recordaban a Pacifica, por eso extrañaba tanto a Candy y Greta.

"Puedes quedarte si quieres, me ayudarías con la investigación" Le sonrió.

"Nah, yo paso. También venía a decirte que mamá dijo que la cena está lista" Le frotó el cabello a su hermano despeinándolo aun más de lo que ya estaba, pues ya no usaba mas aquella gorra con la insignia de un pino. "No tardes" Y salió de la habitación.

"No lo haré"

* * *

**Pink Palace, Ashland, Oregon**

"¡CONSIDERATE CASTIGADA!"

Lo único que se escucho después de aquel grito de Mel, fue una puerta azotándose y haciendo eco en toda la planta baja del Pink Palace.

Se había encerrado en su habitación y comenzó a hacer una rabieta hundiendo la cara en su almohada para retener el grito. Comenzó a apretar la tela de aquel cojín con sus dientes mientras maldecía en su mente a su madre, la escuela y a todo el lugar en general.

**Flashback**

"¡Es que ya le dije que no fue culpa mía!" Protestó por enésima vez la chica del cabello azul.

La mujer mayor en la habitación se acomodó las gafas y siguió leyendo un expediente el cual tenía grabado como titulo Jones, Coraline en la portada. "Es la quinta vez en cinco meses, Jones"

"Dije que yo no tuve la culpa, fue aque-"

Interrumpió "¿Significa que estarás en mi oficina una vez al mes pidiendo por algún castigo? Porque si es así, me temo que no habrá castigo esta vez. Debido a que ya has excedido el límite, llamaremos a tus padres"

"¡¿Qué qué?! ¡No puede llamar a mis padres!" Se levantó de golpe de su asiento mientras gritaba a la cara de la directora de aquel aburrido colegio.

"Demasiado tarde, Caroline Jones, ya lo he hecho, ellos vendrán en cualquier momento"

Coraline se dejó caer en su asiento nuevamente, hirviendo de ira. "Es Coraline, no Caroline" Masculló mirando a sus pies. La mujer ignoró el comentario de aquella 'chiquilla revoltosa', -como habían comenzado a llamarla algunos de os profesores- y se acercó a Coraline.

"Escucha, Jones, yo desearía otorgarte un castigo normal como los que siempre te doy, ya sabes, limpiar la cafetería o el salón de clase" Comenzó a caminar alrededor de la sala de oficina. "Pero me temo que te has vuelto una mala influencia aquí en el colegio y además has causado ya muchos desastres, no entiendo cómo es que siendo una estudiante con buenas notas puedes tener tan mal comportamiento" Dijo negando con la cabeza.

"¡Es que no fue mi culpa, Srta. Greenwood!" Insistió Coraline casi a modo de suplica. "Esa chica Madisson, ella me empujó y derramó su almuerzo sobre mí, ¡por eso le arroje mi pudin!" Gruñó.

"Ese no es el punto, Jones" Dijo la directora. "El punto es que esto se está convirtiendo en un problema; haz desobedecido el reglamento escolar 2 veces portando cosas extravagantes como esos collares, brazaletes y ni hablar de tu cabello teñido…Te has fugado de clase una vez y esta ya es la segunda vez que agredes a Madisson Austen" Finalizó su listado. Ciertamente, la chica de cabellera azul tenía un expediente muy sucio desde que entro a ese instituto.

Coraline puso los ojos en blanco. Esa escuela junto con sus reglas, Madisson y los profesores eran muy molestos. Al parecer de Coraline lo único agradable de estar en esa horrible escuela donde todos portaban un soso uniforme gris, era que al menos tenía a Wybie como mejor amigo para hacerle compañía y divertirse, siendo cómplice en las travesuras que hacían para distraerse de vez en cuando en el aburrido instituto.

"Esa chica me odia y siempre se las arregla para fastidiarme" Mustió Coraline.

Justo cuando la Srta. Greenwood iba a contradecirla, alguien llamo a la puerta, era una de las secretarias. "Disculpe, Srta. Directora, los padres de la joven Jones están aquí"

"Hágalos pasar"

Y dada la orden, la secretaria dio paso a los padres de Coraline. Charlie se veía preocupado y Mel estaba completamente furiosa e irritada.

"Buenos días, Señores Jones, tomen asiento por favor" Dijo amablemente.

"Buenos días y muchas gracias"

"Caroline, ¿te importaría esperar en el pasillo un momento? Necesito hablar un minuto en privado con tus padres" Ordenó la directora. Coraline ignoró el hecho de que aquella mujer había pronunciado su nombre mal por enésima vez, y salió de la oficina.

Cerró la puerta y se sentó en las sillas de espera que se encontraban en el pasillo. Colocó las puntas de sus dedos sobre sus sienes y comenzó a masajearse, como si tratara de deshacerse de una jaqueca. Inhaló profundamente conteniendo el aire unos segundos y después exhaló. ¿Por qué no podía nadie creerle que aquella chica había comenzado el pleito? Siempre lo hacía y siempre lograba salirse con la suya haciéndose la inocente. Estaba segura que con tantas notas que les habían enviado a sus padres, Mel ya estaría furiosa y estallarían ambas en una discusión al llegar a casa.

Se quedó sentada unos minutos más pensando, y su mente divagando en cosas como el odio que le tenía a Madisson y lo mucho que aborrecía la escuela y sus tontas reglas. No paso mucho tiempo, cuando escuchó la puerta de la oficina abrirse, la charla entre sus padres y la directora había terminado.

"Puedes ir a casa ahora, Jones" Le dijo la directora sonriendo falsamente.

Coraline devolvió aquella falsa sonrisa. "Muchas gracias, Srta. Greenwood"

* * *

La familia Jones se encontraba ya fuera del instituto y dentro de su auto. Coraline estaba algo afligida, ya que durante medio camino, los tres habían permanecido en silencio y Mel no había comenzado a reprender a Coraline. El ambiente estaba tenso y el único que temía por que sus oídos fuesen a reventar era Charlie, pues sabía de antemano que ambas damitas explotarían en una discusión en cualquier momento, y no se equivocaba.

"¡Agh! ¡Ya no lo soporto, si me vas a decir algo, dilo ya, me estas matando!" Coraline fue la primera en comenzar.

Mel se giró en el asiento del auto para mirar a su hija, le dio una mirada severa y Coraline sólo tragó saliva "¿Y qué esperas que te diga, Coraline? ¿Qué te voy a castigar o algo así? Sé que desobedecerías"

"¿De qué hablas?" Fingió cinismo.

"Sabes de lo que hablo jovencita, nunca obedeces mis reglas ni las de nadie, eres una rebelde" Elevó su tono de voz. "No es posible que tu padre y yo hayamos tenido que venir porque tú hiciste no-sé-que-cosa a alguna compañera"

"No tenias que haber venido, pudiste quedarte en tu trabajo" Respingó Coraline.

"Lo que me molesta no es haber tenido que salir a la mitad de mi trabajo, sino que esto se está convirtiendo en un habitó" Dijo Mel gesticulando con ambos brazos para hacer énfasis en la gravedad de la situación.

"¡ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE VIENES!" Gritó

"Te estoy diciendo que el problema no es venir, ¡el problema es tu comportamiento!"

"¡Me refiero a que es la PRIMERA VEZ que vienes a algo que sea sobre mi aquí en la escuela! ¡Y JUSTO TENÍA QUE SER POR UN TONTO CASTIGO!"

"¡NO USES ESE TONO CONMIGO!"

Charlie sentía que con tanta tensión haría que el auto se desviara y terminarían chocando. Lo único que podía hacer era encogerse y tragar saliva mientras hacía como si nada estuviese pasando, sigue conduciendo, sigue conduciendo, se decía a sí mismo.

"¡TU TAMBIÉN ESTAS GRITANDO!"

"¡PERO YO SOY TU MADRE, DEBERÍAS COMPORARTE, TANTO AQUÍ COMO EN LA ESCUELA!"

"ME PORTARE TAN MAL HASTA HACER QUE ME HECHEN DE ESE BOBO LUGAR"

"¿PUES ADIVINA QUE? TE LO PROHIBO"

El auto se detuvo, habían llegado a su departamento en el Pink Palace. Coraline abrió la puerta del auto agresivamente y salió corriendo hacia el porche de la casa. Estaba cerrado, Charlie tenía la llave. Pateó la puerta.

"¡ODIO ESA ESTÚPIDA ESCUELA, Y ODIO ESTE MALDITO LUGAR! NO SÉ PORQUE NOS MUDAMOS AQUÍ EN PRIMER LUGAR, QUIERO ESTAR DE VUELTA EN MICHIGAN!"

"Ohh… ¿Pues adivina que hemos decidido tu padre y yo?" Dijo Mel haciéndose sonar dulce para luego gritar furiosa. "NOS MUDAREMOS OTRA VEZ, Y ESTA VEZ SERÁ FUERA DEL PAÍS, ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ONTARIO"

"¿QUÉ?"

La mente de Coraline proceso aquello unas 5 veces como no creyéndose el hecho de que tendría que vivir en Canadá.

"Lo que escuchaste" Sentenció Mel con una mirada amenazante y furiosa.

No lo soportó más y estalló nuevamente. "¡POR UNA VEZ EN MI VIDA ME GUSTARIA VIVIR EN EL MISMO LUGAR MAS DE UN AÑO! ¿QUE CLASE DE PADRES SON USTEDES?"

Charlie abrió la puerta y Coraline corrió escaleras arriba hasta su habitación.

"¡YA ES SUFICIENTE, CORALINE JONES!"

Coraline la volteó a ver una vez más antes de cerrar la puerta. Había furia en los ojos de ambas, aunque los de Coraline parecían tristes a la vez.

"¡CONSIDERATE CASTIGADA!"

El azotar de una puerta retumbó.

**Fin del flashback**

* * *

Luego de aquella rabieta sobre su almohada se dio cuenta que había derramado unas cuantas lágrimas.

Estaba totalmente frustrada. Si tan sólo sus padres supieran lo estresante que era ser alumno de ese instituto, si supieran lo difícil que había sido para ella tener que mudarse tan a menudo y tener que volver a hacer amigos una y otra vez.

Si supieran lo que ella había vivido detrás de aquella puerta… El Pink Palace aun le aterraba un poco, era verdad que era una exploradora autoproclamada, pero nunca pensó que viviría algo como eso, aun le gustaba salir y aventurarse entre los árboles y jugar con Wybie a buscar objetos perdidos o algo por el estilo, pero nada que tuviese que ver con esa pequeña puerta.

Aun se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si tan sólo sus padres hubiesen vivido aquella pesadilla junto con ella, ¿Creerían más en las cosas que ella dice? ¿La apreciarían más? Había pasado ya casi un año desde aquella pesadilla con la bruja, y el único recuerdo que tenía de sus padres conviviendo con ella era aquel día cuando decidieron hacer jardinería juntos con los otros habitantes del Pink Palace y la abuela de Wybie. Deseaba otro momento así.

Pero lo único que había conseguido era una fobia tremenda tanto a los botones como a las brujas. Nadie entendía sus extraños miedos, salvo Wybie y tal vez la abuela de este. _Wybie_. ¡Se había olvidado de Wybie! ¿Por qué había dicho que quería volver a Michigan si ya tenía una vida aquí? Todo por esos ataques de ira. Ahora que lo pensaba, toda la discusión había sido estúpida y se sentía un poco mal por gritarle a su madre.

Claramente no tenía ganas de bajar e ir a disculparse, así que sólo se puso su pijama y se metió a la cama. Mañana era viernes, inicio de fin de semana. Sería un buen día, un buen día para disculparse y pensar las cosas sobre como seria su nueva vida en Canadá.

* * *

**Okay, este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, y no me parece tan emocionante como el pasado, pero debía escribirlo para continuar la historia ;D ¡Gracias por leer!**


	5. Una escuela allá en Oregon

**Aloha. **

**Okay, empiezo por pedir disculpas a quienes estaban leyendo esta cosa porque desaparecí casi dos meses y deje abandonado el fic. Mi excusa es falta de inspiración –puesto que el fandom está medio muerto- y mis excesos de tareas y deberes escolares aun en vacaciones. Lo lamento, en verdad. **

**Ahora: ya respondí los rev's por MP, y a quienes no, es porque no tienen cuenta, pero igual agradezco que se tomen la molestia de leer y dejarme review n_n Son un encanto.**

**Espero que ahora que actualicé, no hayan perdido ya el hilo de la historia u_u Y bueno, pues aquí esta:**

* * *

• • •

**Ashland, Oregon.**

_12 2 45 25 17… no…12 2 45 55 17… No…_ El crujir del candado sonaba a la par que sus dedos giraban apretando la cerradura de la pequeña puerta. _12 2 4...¿45? _Código incorrecto._ ¡Agh!_

El azotar de una puerta metálica resonó en todo el pasillo, haciendo que las pocas personas de alrededor se giraran a ver la rabieta de la chica con cabello azul.

"Wow, Jonesy, ¿Cuál es el problema?" Habló Wybie apareciendo justo al lado de Coraline.

Coraline se dio media vuelta para ver a Wybie, quien inmediatamente notó el disgusto dibujado en el pecoso rostro de su amiga. "¿Acaso no ves que no puedo abrir mi estúpido casillero?" Gruñó. Claramente el casillero no tenía nada que ver con su humor. Aun seguía un tanto consternada por la pelea que había tenido con su madre la noche anterior, sus ojos se podían ver bastante rojos e hinchados por haber pasado la noche entera lloriqueando, y para colmo, su cabeza no dejaba de palpitar, tenía una terrible jaqueca.

"Aja… ¿Y entonces por qué parece que se te van a salir los ojos?" Wybie había dicho aquello a modo de broma, tratando de subirle el ánimo a la chica, pero ciertamente a esta no le causo ninguna gracia el comentario.

Una mirada feroz bastó para que la pequeña sonrisilla en el rostro de Wybie se desdibujara fugazmente y ser remplazada por una mueca de pena que con la sola mirada le pedía disculpas por aquel chiste tan inadecuado para la situación.

No obstante, el chico sintió la necesidad de decirlo con su propia voz. "Lo siento"

Coraline se volvió nuevamente y le vio directamente a la cara aunque este tuviera la cabeza gacha y lo único que ella pudiese ver eran los desordenados –y ya bastante largos- cabellos castaño cenizo cayendo alrededor de su cara. Coraline soltó un bufido y se dejo caer en su casillero quedando recargada de espaldas. "No, está bien. Yo…yo lo siento, es sólo que estoy algo estresada" Wybie levanto la vista hacia ella, como para prestarle más atención. "Ayer no fue precisamente mi día, ¿sabes?"

"Si, lo sé, también estuve en detención, en caso de que no recuerdes"

"Pero tu saliste ileso" Se estaba molestando.

"Eso es porque a mí no me odia la chica popular del colegio" Dijo Wybie en un tono un tanto burlón, que esta vez hizo efecto en Coraline, quien hizo una mueca de disgusto similar a la de un mohín para luego distorsionarse en una risilla tonta y finalmente golpeando el brazo de Wybie con el puño cerrado.

"Ella no me odia" Sonaba tan falsa aquella ridícula afirmación.

"Oh, claro, olvidé que son mejores amigas" Wybie uso un tono de arrepentimiento falso por el cual ambos callaron y quedaron en silencio un momento mirándose entre sí durante al menos tres segundos.

Lo siguiente fue una explosión de risas por parte de ambos.

"Eres un idiota, Lovat" Dijo Coraline aun riendo.

Definitivamente Wybie le había alegrado el día, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes de lo fácil que era? Tan sólo ir a acercarse a él y que este dijera una tontería para hacerla reír bastaba.

En ese momento, reparó en que aun no le había dicho a su amigo sobre sus planes de mudarse a Canadá, planes forzados por sus padres, más específicamente su madre. Luego una punzada de culpa le cayó encima por lo del día anterior al recordar la riña con Mel, ciertamente se arrepentía de haber dicho todo lo que salió de su boca aquella tarde. Y es que ella no quería abandonar a quien en casi dos años se había vuelto su mejor amigo, y por más miedo que le diese vivir en el Pink Palace, tampoco quería abandonar todas las aventuras que ahí había vivido.

También se percató de que ese momento no era justamente el indicado para decírselo, y tampoco lo sería durante el almuerzo, puesto que habría demasiado bullicio como para centrarse en una conversación seria.

Coraline divisó la puerta del salón de la clase que debía atender a primera hora y se dirigió hacia ella despidiéndose de Wybie.

"Nos vemos en la cafetería" Le dijo ella, algo distraída.

"Estaré ahí"

Y se echo a correr por el pasillo, mientras Coraline le observaba hasta desaparecer al final de este para luego ir ella misma a su propio salón que ya solo le quedaba a un par de metros de distancia.

Entonces decidió que la hora de la salida seria el momento perfecto.

* * *

**Piedmont, California**

"¿Ninguno menciono para que nos necesitaban?"

Era viernes, justo el final de la jornada escolar y el comienzo del fin de semana. Los alumnos salían despabilados a toda velocidad por la puerta principal tomando distintas direcciones. Los gemelos, por su parte, no tenían tanta prisa como sus compañeros. Iban caminando a paso relajado, ni siquiera se habían molestado en tomar el autobús, ya que normalmente gustaban de ir a casa caminando los viernes.

"Nope" Le quito una envoltura a un enorme caramelo que había sacado de su bolsa hacia unos segundos y lo introdujo en su boca salvajemente. Era goma de mascar. "Mamá dólo me dijo que quedía hablad con nodotros al llegad del colegio, pero no cdeo que sea nada gdave" Las palabras salían con poca claridad gracias a la inmensa golosina dentro de su boca que le impedía hablar.

"Sabes que no deberías mascar chicle teniendo los aparatos" Le reprendió Dipper.

"No edes mi dentista, Dippy"

Dipper entornó los ojos. "Igual papá se dará cuenta y hará que lo escupas"

Mabel hizo un mohín y escupió el dulce arrojándolo en un cesto de basura que había en la acera por la cual caminaban. "Bien"

Dipper sonrió triunfante. Indisputablemente le era bastante divertido ver a su hermana haciendo pucheros, ya que técnicamente era como verse a sí mismo.

Al llegar a casa saludaron a sus padres quienes, por alguna extraña razón, no habían asistido al trabajo ese día.

Mabel y Dipper se dirigieron a sus alcobas respectivamente para depositar sus pertenencias en ellas y después bajar a la sala de estar donde sus padres les esperaban.

"¿Y bien? ¿De qué querían hablar?" Fue Dipper el primero en lanzar su pregunta.

Ambos adultos sonrieron a sus hijos como estos se sentaban en el sillón frente a ellos. Probablemente Mabel tenía razón, debía ser buena noticia, debía serlo, no por nada sus padres tenían esa enorme sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

Sin embargo, a las manos de Dipper comenzaron a humedecerse en sudor, se estaba poniendo nervioso.

Comenzó a juguetear con las mangas de su chaqueta y miró a sus pies. Mabel por su parte, era todo lo contrario: La sonrisa plantada en su cara era posiblemente más radiante que la de sus padres y quizá hasta un tanto macabra.

"Verán, chicos" Comenzó su padre aclarándose la garganta, como listo para iniciar un discurso. "Hemos notado que a ustedes les encantó pasar el verano en Gravity Falls, con el tío Stan, así que su madre y yo estuvimos pensando" Ambos se miraron cómplices y después su madre prosiguió:

"¿Qué les parecería ir a una escuela allá en Oregon?" Soltó con evidente entusiasmo.

Aquellas palabras parecían haberle entrado por un odio y salido por el otro. El eufórico chillido de Mabel hizo que volviera a la realidad.

"¡Si, si, si, si, si! Ay, no puedo creerlo, ¡Volveré a ver a Waddles! ¡Y a Candy y a Greta!" Mabel se lanzó a los brazos de sus padres llena de júbilo.

Dipper, sin embargo, volvió a entrar en su estupor, del cual no podía salir. No entendía muy bien porque, si bien el había aprendido a disfrutar de ir a Gravity Falls -Y vaya que disfrutaba de contemplar a Wendy holgazaneando en las horas de trabajo-, pero ¿una escuela? No le parecía tan buena idea, ¿Qué tal si no encajaba en aquel lugar? Cierto era que tampoco en su actual colegio encajaba, pero al menos sabia como manejarse ahí.

No obstante, aun con todos los contras que pudieran recaer en la decisión de aceptar ir, él tenía sus razones para, de igual forma, acceder al trato. Por lo que también se acerco al abrazo familiar, así podía pretender que todo estaba bien.

Las risillas y divagaciones del futuro alegre de Mabel se vieron interrumpidas por su madre. "Pero, uh… Linda, no es… no es exactamente Gravity Falls" Dijo nerviosa.

"Ah, ¿no?" Dijo apagándose, mas no entristeciendo.

"Pues no, es más bien una ciudad cercana"

"Se llama Eugene" Le siguió su padre "Eugene, Oregon"

"Oh" Dipper pudo notar el cambio de emoción en las palabras de Mabel. "No importa" Volvió a sonreír y parecía aliviada, aun cuando no era la idea que ella esperaba. A Dipper no le sorprendió que Mabel se encendiera en alegría, se apagara y se volviera a encender, después de todo así era ella, tenía una actitud muy repentina.

Después de aclarar unos cuantos detalles más sobre la escuela, en la que ambos habían dicho estar de acuerdo, ambos se encaminaron a sus habitaciones. Pero mitad del pasillo Mabel se detuvo.

"¿Qué pasa, Dipper? ¿Por qué aceptaste ir?"

Aquella pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. Estando allá abajo con sus padres y entre toda la emoción, no pensó que su hermana notaría la inseguridad y los pequeños tics de nerviosismo que él había jugado estando ahí.

Pero a pesar de todo, aquella inseguridad no existía en lo que él le contesto.

"No esperabas que dejara a la mitad de mi ser ir sola a Oregon, ¿O sí?"

Aquellas palabras eran sinceras, e hicieron sonreír a Mabel; ella sabía que él hablaba en serio y sucedía que por algo eran gemelos, eran inseparables. Si iban a vivir una aventura en el estado vecino a un montón de millas de ahí, en un lugar desconocido, lo harían juntos.

"Espero que no" Le dijo con una leve risita.

"Por supuesto que no, si te dejara sola en aquel lugar seguro te comería un monstruo en no menos de tres días" Se miro las uñas, socarrón, mientras esperaba que Mabel atacara.

"¡Oye! Yo puedo salvar mi propio trasero, incluso el tuyo" Dijo con un falso deje de ofendida.

"Si, pero es más divertido si estamos los dos"

Mabel estuvo de acuerdo y enseñó con una sonrisa. "En eso tienes razón" Luego pareció tener una idea. "¿Sabes? ¿Qué opinas si echamos un ojo vía internet a ese colegio?" Levantando ambas cejas, su rostro hizo una mueca con la que trataba de persuadir a su hermano.

Dipper vaciló un momento, pero rápidamente asintió. Tal vez era buena idea tener al menos concepto de lo que sería su nuevo instituto, y es que por lo que sus padres habían dicho, no era un instituto cualquiera, sino un internado donde debían quedarse a dormir, prácticamente a vivir mientras no fueran vacaciones.

"Supongo que no hace daño un vistazo"

* * *

**Ashland, Oregon.**

Para cuando Coraline atravesó las puertas que daban salida al colegio, Wybie ya se encontraba afuera, esperándole a lado de su extraña motocicleta. Él estaba recargado en un árbol que le brindaba un poco de sombra y con unos cuantos papeles de apuntes en sus manos. Seguramente esos eran sus exámenes, los cuales probablemente no había aprobado y sólo estaba revisando lo pésimo que le había ido.

"Creo que necesitaras tutorías" Le dijo ella acercándose.

"Y que lo digas" Wybie zambullo los papeles, bruscamente y de manera desordenada, dentro de su mochila.

Coraline aun tenía esa mueca desconcertada marcada en el rostro. Trató de disimular sus nervios distrayéndose con el resorte del cuaderno que sujetaba firmemente entre sus brazos contra su pecho, realmente no tenía ganas de decirle a Wybie que se iba a marchar y que ya no podrían divertirse más.

"¿Está todo bien?" Sus intentos por disimular habían fracasado.

"Uh… Si, vamos de una vez a casa" Le dijo ella, con una sonrisa torcida aparentando estar relajada.

Ambos se montaron en la motocicleta y se pusieron en marcha hacia su casa.

Durante el trayecto, la chica del rostro pecoso no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto_. ¿Y si se molesta porque le prometí que después de este verano iríamos a la cabaña de su abuela allá en Utah?_ Ella misma sabía que no era eso lo que le preocupaba. _Claro que no… ¿Por qué se molestaría? Si le abandono seguramente ni notará mi ausencia, es decir, es Wybie, duh._ Trató de convencerse a sí misma. _Él ni siquiera tenía amigos antes de que yo llegara, va a ser fácil que vuelva a acostumbrarse a la soledad._ No, eso no le estaba funcionando, lo que en realidad le preocupaba no era Wybie sin amigos, sino _ella_ sin amigos. Se había mudado tantas veces que, si bien se había acostumbrado, aun le resultaba tedioso tener que volver a amistar con gente para luego nunca volverla a ver.

Temía estar sola otra vez.

Usualmente, Wybie dejaría a Coraline frente a las puertas del Pink palace y el seguiría su camino hasta la casa de su abuela. Pero hoy no. Hoy era viernes, lo que significaba ir a vagar por toda la ciudad para tomar un helado o ir al bosque a divertirse con los animales silvestres que pudieran aparecer en su camino.

Así que optaron por la segunda opción: aventuras en el bosque.

Cuando se adentraron lo bastante profundo entre los árboles, Wybie estacionó su vehículo junto a un enorme roble.

Al bajar de la motocicleta, el peso de sus pies hizo crujir las hojas bajo ellos. Era cierto que no era otoño y ni siquiera estaba cerca, pero en aquel lugar donde las ramas de los arboles estaban desnudas y sin ninguna hoja a causa del invierno, siempre habían hojas dispersadas por el suelo; y lo estarían durante todo el año sin importar que. Era como si el viento no soplara jamás en ese lugar, le daba un toque tranquilizador y relajante, perfecto para sentarse y buscar minuciosamente insectos como las babosas o cualquier otro animal baboso.

Wybie había hecho un gran trabajo siendo su amigo, había logrado agradarle igual –o más- que sus antiguos amigos. No podía permitirse seguir arruinando cada amistad que se le presentaba por culpa del trabajo de sus padres.

Ambos se sentaron frente a un pequeño lago que permanecía congelado. Wybie sacó una lente de su bolsillo y comenzó a rebuscar bichos entre las hojas; Coraline por su parte se limitó a observarle mientras con sus dedos trituraba las hojas secas de alrededor, sabía que Wybie no encontraría ningún insecto así como así, era invierno.

"Me voy a mudar"

Aquello salió tan automáticamente, estaba pensado en voz alta. Wybie se volvió hacia ella con una mirada atenta.

"¿Uh?"

Coraline miró al cielo refunfuñando como pidiendo que le cayera uno de los enormes troncos de árbol encima y así evitarse a sí misma tener que hablar.

"Que me voy a mudar, ¿Qué estás sordo?"

Wybie rió. "No, pero lo dices de manera tan trágica como si fueras a ser sentenciada a muerte mañana" No podía creer que no se lo estuviese tomando enserio.

"Hablo enserio" Se reincorporó del suelo. "Y tú te estas burlando"

"No me burlo, sólo… bueno, estuviste todo el día aturdida por esto, ¿no?"

"¿Y acaso eso no es suficientemente trágico?"

"Pues si a ti te agrada la idea, no" Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡¿Cómo diablos puedes pensar que me agrada la idea, Wyborne?!" Estaba alterada, es decir, ¿A caso no le importaba que ella se fuese a mudar? ¡Eran mejores amigos! Aunque, quizás ella había tenido razón antes, Wybie estaba acostumbrado a estar solo y, aunque él le extrañara, no podría evitar la mudanza de su amiga.

"Okay, tranquila…"

Lanzó un suspiro dejándose caer nuevamente entre las hojas "Es que no quiero irme" Tenía el semblante relajado, pero su voz sonaba cansada.

"¿Y entonces por qué te vas?"

"Agh… es que ayer tuve una riña con mama, y bueno, es una larga historia…La cosa es que dijo que iré a un internado en Canadá" Ahora comenzaba a hablar mas relajada, ella estaba acostada boca arriba y Wybie a lado, sentado mirándole. Era como estar en una cita con el psicólogo: ella hablaba y el escuchaba haciendo pequeñas preguntas de vez en cuando.

"¿Sabes?, el año pasado mi abuela quería enviarme a un internado a Oregon" Dijo pensativo recordando aquello. "Quizá si tú te vas, lo haga yo también, luego podríamos escribirnos y compararíamos resultados sobre que internado es más horrible" Ambos rieron.

Pero entonces Coraline tuvo una idea, una gran y estúpida idea que no pudo reservarse para ella sola.

"¿Y si voy contigo?" Una enorme sonrisa surcaba su cara con un resplandor alegría y un toque de maldad en su voz. Eso quería decir que tenía un plan.

"¿Y crees que puedas convencer a tu madre de ello nada más porque si?"

La sonrisa se apagó. "Bueno…no, pero podría intentarlo" Decidió. "Después de todo, siempre tengo un plan"

"¿Qué clase de plan?"

"No lo sé, podría decirle que si me da el permiso, jamás volveré a molestarle y seré una estupenda hija lo que resta del año"

"Si tu lo dices" Ambos se pusieron de pie y se sacudieron sus ropas. Ya llevaban bastante tiempo ahí y estaba empezando a oscurecer, era hora de volver a casa.

"Yo lo digo"

* * *

**Hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado, perdón por no poner a Norman, Neil, Salma y mi preciosa Aggie en este capítulo. Está algo aburrido este capítulo y he de admitir que quizá el próximo par también lo esté, la cosa se pondrá buena cuando ya los chicos se reúnan, ojala no se aburran antes de llegar a esa parte. En serio lamento hacer el inicio tan condenadamente largo, pero quiero que quede claro todo en la historia antes de conocerse entre ellos. También discúlpenme si la actitud de los personajes esta algo OC, me es difícil manejar tantos personajes.**

**Nuevamente, perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero trataré de acabar el fic así me lleve todo el año en ello ):**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo c:**


	6. ¡Ad vitam perducat!

**Alohaaa! Bien, ahora no tarde mas que un par de semanas en publicar :D la vez pasada fueron meses xD El capitulo tiene varias faltas de ortografía porque lo escribí rápido y es que si no lo escribía hoy, no tendría tiempo hasta la próxima semana :U Ya me encargare luego de editar la mala ortografía, mientras, espero que disfruten! (:**

**P.D. La primera parte -Oregon- aun es viernes, es decir, el mismo día que en el capitulo pasado. La segunda parte -Con Norman y sus amigos- ya es Lunes (-8 Únicamente aclaro, para evitar confusiones.**

* * *

• • •

**Pink Palace, Ashland, Oregon.**

"...Y por eso es que necesito que me otorgues el permiso de ir con Wybie"

Eran ya las 8 de la tarde ese mismo viernes y la oscuridad se asomaba desde la ventana de la habitación. Coraline llevaba alrededor de 30 minutos exponiendo ante su padre sus argumentos y razones, dándole un plan, una explicación y una solución, para que le dejara ir con Wybie a ese internado en Oregón.

Estaba colgada del pomo de la puerta balanceándose con su propio pie hacia adelante y hacia atrás, como solía hacer desde siempre cada vez que iba a visitar a su padre en su labor. Estaba mostrando esa sonrisilla de niña buena que hacía cada vez que quería persuadir a sus padres -aunque únicamente funcionara con Charlie- y daba un aspecto adorable con su vestido verde a rayas y esas botas rosas y enlodadas.

"Escucha, pequeña" Soltó un suspiro. "Sabes que me encanta consentirte, pero en esta ocasión no sólo depende de mí, sino también de tu madre. Necesitarías la aprobación de ambos, ¿entiendes?"

"Claro que lo entiendo, papá, precisamente por eso necesito que tu convenzas a mamá" Le dijo decidida como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo, cerrando los ojos y esperando una cálida respuesta como '_oh, por supuesto, yo me encargo, hija_' y no lo que venía.

"Conoces a tu madre, Coraline" Le dijo volviéndose a sus deberes entre un montón de hojas llenas de letras. "No va a aceptarlo así como así, debes demostrarle que mereces ese permiso"

Coraline miró al techo y gruñó. "Pero, papá…"

"Sin peros Coraline"

"¿De qué hablan?"

_Demonios_. Maldijo Coraline internamente.

"De nad-"

"Coraline quiere hacerte una petición" Le cortó su padre.

El infortunio del día anterior no había quedado resuelto, Mel y Coraline no se habían dirigido la palabra durante ese periodo de tiempo y esta última no tenía intenciones de hacerlo. No porque siguiera molesta, pero temía de los gritos de reprensión de su madre y realmente no estaba de humor para soportarlos. Por eso, cuando Mel irrumpió en la habitación, Coraline se quedo helada sin saber que decir, pero gracias a su padre ahora debía hablar.

"¿Acerca de qué?" Preguntó Mel desviando lo mirada desde su esposo hasta su hija.

"Um…" carraspeó un poco antes de seguir. "Bueno, acerca de-del internado ese en Canadá…Yo estaba pen-"

"No hay vuelta atrás, la decisión está tomada" Explicó sin vacilar.

_¿Qué?_ Coraline se giró para ver a su padre en busca de apoyo, pero ese sólo se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que no había nada que él pudiera hacer.

"Pero pero…" De pronto se dio cuenta de algo. "¿A caso ya me inscribiste?" Le espetó.

La mujer frunció el ceño entre sorprendida y molesta por el atrevimiento de su hija. "Pues no, pero lo haré"

"¡Ja!" Burló Coraline. "Entonces aun tengo oportunidad de convencerte" Mas que una pregunta era un afirmación.

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que lograrás hacer que cambie de opinión?" Ninguna de las dos estaba molesta, sencillamente se estaban retando, como era costumbre.

"No lo sé, tengo como uh… tres meses para demostrarte que puedo comportarme e ir a un internado diferente aquí en Oregón" Resolvió.

"¿Qué cosa?" Inquirió. "¿Crees que nos iremos a Canadá y te dejaremos aquí?" Sonaba algo preocupada.

"Pues…si" Obvió la niña. "Si no lo notaste, es para lo que estoy tratando de convencerte"

"Já…"Ironizó Mel. "Bien, entonces tienes tres meses, señorita. Demuéstrame que lo mereces" Y con ello, se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta devolviéndose por donde vino.

Charlie había presenciado todo, puesto que había dejado de lado su trabajo para escuchar con atención el trato de las damas.

"Así que tienes tres meses, princesa" Le sonrió. "¿No te parece muy poco tiempo?"

"Tres meses son suficientes, papá" Afirmó decidida. "Además, tú me vas a ayudar, ¿no?"

"No creo que a mamá le guste que hagas trampa, pequeña" Le dijo juguetonamente.

"Mamá no tiene por que enterarse"

* * *

**Blithe Hollow, Massachusetts, New England.**

Habían pasado ya 15 minutos de la primera clase de ese día y aparentemente ni el profesor ni más de 10 alumnos -incluida ella- se habían presentado en el salón. Y esa era la quinta vez que la punta de aquel inservible lápiz amarillento se había trozado por la presión que ella ejercía sobre el objeto.

"Maldición" Maldijo por lo bajo.

Tomó su lapicera y extrajo un pequeño sacapuntas negro, introdujo la punta rota del lápiz en él y comenzó a darle vueltas. Sacó punta muy apresuradamente, con la mano temblorosa. Estaba nerviosa.

No tenía por qué estarlo, no había motivos, al menos nada que supondría ser grave. Es decir, tan sólo estaba terminando aquel folleto -folleto de 153 páginas- como comprobante de su inteligencia y habilidad que debía entregar a sus padres esa tarde y estos enviarían dicho folleto a las oficinas del nuevo instituto.

¿Por qué se preocupaba? No había necesidad de esforzarse, sabía que conseguiría cupo en el colegio, no obstante tenía que mandar ese estúpido comprobante. Lo que le tenía tan agobiada era el hecho de que ese lugar estaba precisamente justo al otro lado del país. Si aceptaban su solicitud, abandonaría Blithe Hollow por un buen tiempo, es decir, hasta completar sus estudios. No volvería a ver a sus amigos en un largo tiempo, por no decir que quizá nunca más.

Sin embargo, debía probarle a sus padres que era totalmente competente para ingresar a la tan famosa academia y tomar las clases de nivel superior que ahí brindaban. Salma era orgullosa.

Borroneó un poco la parte superior de la página en la que se encontraba y se concentro en el problema de aritmética que estaba tratando de resolver, hasta que cierto pelirrojo la hizo reparar en su presencia.

"¿Qué es eso?"

La chica se sobresaltó haciendo que sus gafas resbalaran un poco de su lugar. Salma se giró para encarar a Neil. "Estoy estudiando, ¿no ves?"

"¿Y para qué? Aun no es época de exámenes, sino hasta la próxima semana" Le cuestionó.

"Más vale estar preparado" Le dijo ella reacomodándose los anteojos. "Así que si me permites, seguiré haciéndolo, por lo que te pediré que guardes silencio y dejes de alterarme"

Pese a la petición de Salma, Neil hizo un estruendoso sonido al arrastrar una banca al lado de la de su mejor amiga y se sentó en ella. Observó a la chica, mientras sacaba de su lonchera un sándwich de atún y comenzaba a desenvolverlo. Acercó su cabeza por detrás de la oreja de su amiga, intentando fisgonear lo que esta hacía.

Salma se percató de la mata de rizos anaranjados rojizos asomándose a lado de ella. "¿Qué es lo que quieres, Neil?"

"Oye, Sadma, edo no ed lo que edtamosh viendo en clade" Le aseguró el chico que estaba engullendo su sándwich y le debatía sobre los problemas de aritmética que intentaba resolver.

"Es desagradable que hables con la boca llena" Le espetó. "Trágate eso y para de escupir migajas en mi cuaderno"

Neil obedeció y se tragó el resto de sándwich que quedaba en su boca. "Bien, pero como decía, eso no es lo que estamos viendo en clase. ¿Para qué lo haces?"

"No es tu problema" ¿Por qué rayos debía fijarse en eso? Ella siempre estaba haciendo tareas extra y de nivel avanzado, le sorprendía que a él le extrañara aquello ahora.

"¿Estás haciendo deberes extras?"

"No" _Maldición_. Se reprendió mentalmente por negarle eso, si le hubiese dicho que si, quizá se callaría y dejaría de hacer preguntas.

"¿Entonces qué haces?"

"Cosas"

"¿Qué cosas?"

"¿No tienes algo que hacer? ¿Algún otro sándwich que devorar?"

"Nope"

"Lastima"

"¿Por qué estás a la defensiva?"

"No estoy a la defensiva"

"¿Por qué estás siendo tan amargada hoy?"

"¿Por qué estás siendo tan fastidioso hoy?"

"Hola, chicos"

De no ser por Norman, probablemente lo siguiente hubiera sido un golpe propiciado en la cara de Neil por parte de Salma.

"Hola, Norman" saludó Neil alegremente. Salma se limitó a enfocarse nuevamente en su trabajo ahora que estaba Norman para distraer a Neil.

"¿Dónde está el profesor?"

"No lo sé, no estaba cuando llegue y no creo que venga"

"Genial" Comentó Norman con nerviosismo, y fue lo último que dijo antes de tomar asiento al lado derecho de Neil, quedando este en medio de sus dos mejores amigos. Norman sacó un cuaderno cualquiera y comenzó a garabatear zombies, esqueletos, órganos y otras cosas grotescas en la última hoja. No obstante, le temblaba la mano, justo como a Salma.

El ambiente estaba algo tenso, y no porque los tres estuvieran en silencio, sino que dos de ellos no lucían dentro de lo que su comportamiento rutinario era. Los pocos alumnos que quedaban en el salón empezaron a irse poco a poco dejando sólo a 5 personas en silencio. Pronto se fueron otras dos y el pequeño grupo de bobos que Neil, Norman, y Salma formaban, era lo único que quedaba.

"…Y uh…" Se aclaró la garganta. "¿Qué tal su día, chicos?"

"…"

Silencio. Parecía que Neil le había hablado a la pared.

"¿Por qué me ignoran?" Mas que reclamación sonaba a suplica.

"Eh… ¿Qué? Oh, lo siento, Neil, estaba un poco distraído" Le afirmó Norman. Neil le sonrió en respuesta, ya más aliviado.

"Yo te dije que te callaras, estoy ocupada". Le espetó secamente.

Neil volteó a verla con una mueca de disgusto y luego fijo su mirada en la presurosa mano de la chica. Estaba escribiendo frenéticamente como si supiera las respuestas de memoria. Aun así, parecía alterada.

"¿Y tú por qué estás tan irritablosa?" Inquirió con curiosidad el pelirrojo.

"Irritable" Paró de escribir para volverse hacia él. "Se dice irritable, y no lo estoy"

"Si lo estás"

"No lo estoy"

"Si lo estás"

"Estoy ocupada, y me estas hartando"

"¿Lo ves?" Neil se giró hacia el otro lado. "Norman, dile que si está irritable" Le ordenó a su amigo.

"¿Uh?" Contestó un desconcentrado Norman. Estaba demasiado ocupado dibujando sesos en su cuaderno como para fijarse en la discusión de sus amigos. Y pensando en sus propios asuntos.

"¿Para qué es ese librote? ¿Por qué estás tan misteriosa últimamente?"

"Es un libro de matemáticas y mi comportamiento sigue igual que siempre" Le replicó. Ese pequeño rechoncho comenzaba a colmar su paciencia, pero era su amigo y no quería golpearle con el libro en la cabeza, al menos no aun.

"Mentirosa" Y con un rápido movimiento de manos, Neil se las apañó para arrebatar el folleto azulado de entre las morenas manos de Salma.

"Hey, devuélveme eso" Dictaminó furibunda.

Neil le ignoró y se dedico a hojear el cuadernillo vagamente sin comprender nada de lo que tenía escrito. Hasta que lo cerró y examinó la portada y comenzó a recitar en voz alta lo que en la tapa del libro se leía. "_High School Academy-application for St. Madeleine Tomlinson College_" Norman, que hasta ese momento se había limitado a oír a sus amigos sin mucha atención, no pudo evitar escuchar con mas interés lo que Neil estaba leyendo. "Tomlinson College…" repitió intentando captar las palabras.

"Bien, ya lo has leído" Dijo un poco más apaciguada. "¿Podrías devolvérmelo?"

"Esto… ¿Q-qué es esto, Salma?" Preguntó, su voz se escuchaba insegura, como temiendo a la respuesta.

Salma soltó un bufido. "Es una solicitud"

"¿Para…?"

"Es una solicitud…" Desvió la mirada de los chicos, que ahora ambos le prestaban atención, incluido Norman que le miraba entre sorprendido y curiosamente esperanzado. "Para un nuevo colegio"

"¡¿Qué cosa?!"

"Ya me oíste, ¡Un nuevo colegio, St. Madeline Tomlinson!"

"¿St. Madeline Tomlinson?"

"Ugh, ¿es que tu también estas sordo, Norman? Si, St. Madeline Tomlinson, acabo de decir que estoy tratando de ingresar a esa estúpida academia, justo al otro lado del país, si es posible en agosto de este año, y debo terminar ese bobo folle-"

"No, Salma" Interrumpió Norman. "Es que… yo…" rió brevemente, parecía aliviado, su acallado rostro era todo lo contrario del alterado rostro de Neil. Salma no tenía idea de la razón, pero le hacía sentir menos mal. "Yo voy a trasladarme a ese colegio el próximo otoño"

A Salma se le iluminó el rostro y esa era, probablemente, la primera vez que Norman la veía sonreírle a alguien que no fuera Neil o un libro. Le sonreía a él.

"¡¿QUE QUÉ?!"

Ambos seguían sonriéndose mientras ignoraban a Neil.

"No puedo creerlo, ¿también tus padres te obligaron a ir?" Preguntó Salma emocionada, acercándose a la mesa de Norman. Dejo caer su folleto en el acto y este aterrizó en el escritorio del banco del chico pecoso.

"¡sí!" Ayer, el hecho de tener que irse a estudiar a un nuevo colegio, significaba perderlo todo, una pesadilla. Hoy, era grandioso, no iba a estar solo, Salma estaría con él. Ciertamente Salma y él aun no eran tan mejores amigos, pero era un consuelo.

"Pe-pero…chicos…" Dijo Neil con voz trémula. "Esta es una academia para nerds…¿Por qué vas a ir tu, Norman?"

Norman dejo su momento de alegría y euforia con Salma y se giró para ver a su amigo quien tenía las manos aferradas al libro y no despegaba la vista de él.

"No es precisamente para nerds" Interrumpió Salma antes de que Norman pudiera decir nada. "Yo estoy pidiendo por esas clases 'nerds' que tú dices, por puro gusto. Cualquier persona puede ingresar ahí"

"Eh…Lo que dijo ella" Atestó Norman.

"¿Y cuando pensaban decírmelo?" Les reclamó con la voz quebrada. Lucía adorable con sus mejillas rojas y pecosas montando ese teatrillo.

"No pensé que te importara" Le dijo Salma con firmeza.

"Yo sí iba a decírtelo"

"¡Por supuesto que me importa!" Gruñó ofendido. "Si ustedes dos se van, me voy a quedar solito y Alvin y los brabucones van a matarme"

"Ellos no te van a matar" Le aseguró el chico del cabello puntiagudo. "Y quizá hagas otros amigos… No fue decisión mía tener que irme, yo estoy bien aquí pero… tu entiendes" Le dijo con voz cansina.

Salma recogió su libro y se acercó a su propia mesa. "Tampoco fue decisión mía…Bueno, sólo en parte"

"¿O sea, que aun puedes quedarte?" Un hilo de esperanza podía percibirse en su voz.

"No"

"Aw, okay" Se resignó.

* * *

Al final de la jornada escolar de ese día, Neil y Salma habían decidido acompañar a Norman al 'árbol de Aggie' después de clase, puesto que Neil había insistido repetidas veces durante el día que debían pasar más tiempo juntos ahora que se separarían. Al principio Salma se excusó para no ir, pero Neil no se lo puso tan fácil y la chica había terminado por ceder.

Tomaron el mismo camino que la última vez, no sin antes hacer una parada en casa de Norman para ir por los libros que habían encontrado en la vieja casa del difunto Tío Prenderghast.

Norman subió a su habitación dejando a Neil y Slama en la sala de espera, junto a su abuela, aunque obviamente ellos no podían verla. Hurgó entre sus cosas y saco un par de tomos de debajo de la cama, los más importantes según su criterio por lo que había revisado.

Cuando bajó las escaleras y los tres se disponían a salir, alguien mas tomó el pomo de la puerta por fuera. Ambos forcejearon.

"Suelta la puerta, idiota"

Era obvio que ella adivinaría quien estaba justo al otro lado de la puerta, pues sus padres se encontraban trabajando. "Hola a ti también, Courtney…" Ironizó Norman aflojando el agarre permitiéndole el paso a su hermana.

"¿Qué llevas ahí, enano?"

"Uh… cosas"

Courtney alzó una ceja. "¿Por qué tan misterioso? ¿A dónde te diriges?"

"A casa de Salma… a estudiar" Murmuró.

"¿A estudiar qué? ¿_'Como traer a un muerto a la vida'_? Inquirió leyendo el título del libro, claramente sin haberse creído lo que Norman dijo.

"Courtney…"

"Está bien, no me importa, pero más vale que papá no se entere" Y pasó de largo dejándoles ir.

Ya en el árbol, Aggie hizo acto de presencia.

"¿Qué tal Norman?" Saludó la pequeña fantasma. "Oh, veo que tus amigos han venido nuevamente contigo"

"Hola, Aggie"

"¿Ya apareció?" Preguntó Neil. "¡Hola, Agatha!" Y aunque le saludó con entusiasmo rápidamente dejó escapar un bufido y se sentó sobre el montón de ramas y hojas secas.

Aggie notó que el humor del chico orondo era muy diferente a la última vez que ella lo vio. "¿Se encuentra bien tu amigo, Norman?" Preguntó con preocupación.

"Uh… si, sólo está un poco triste porque… bueno, iba a decírtelo también a ti… veras" Comenzó, dudando si decirle o no. Bien sabía que él era prácticamente todo lo que la chica tenia, pues si él se iba nadie iría a visitarla, quizá Neil lo haría pero no serviría de nada ya que no podrían hablar. Tarde o temprano se daría cuenta, así que tomo aire y lo dijo. "Me voy a ir, Aggie"

"Oh, bueno, entonces podrás venir mañana, ¿no?" No había entendido.

Norman se frotó la parte posterior del cuello. "No lo entiendes Aggie, me iré, y probablemente no vuelva dentro de mucho tiempo" Tragó saliva. "Quizá ya no te vea"

Pudo ver como la emoción en los fantasmagóricos ojos de la chica desaparecía. Apartó la mirada, no quería verla triste, se había encariñado con ella y aunque sabía que no derramaría lagrimas -era un fantasma- no podía evitar pensar en cuan triste estaría. Era como amistar con el cachorrito de tu vecino y después despedirte de él porque te mudarás y nunca más lo volverás a ver.

"Oh…Bueno, fue…fue agradable que vinieras" Fue todo lo que dijo antes de volverse hacia el otro lado mirando a su árbol.

Salma y Neil podían percibir que Norman estaba triste, fuera lo que fuera que estuviera hablando con la chica fantasma, le estaba preocupando. Salma intuyó que quizá le estaba diciendo lo mismo que esa mañana ellos le dijeron a Neil.

"Norman" Decidida se puso de pie y le extendió lo que traía entre sus brazos. "El libro"

Norman despertó de su entristecimiento y tomo el libro rápidamente. "¡Aggie, espera!"

"¿Uh?"

"Mira, encontré esto…" Y lo mostró. "Quiero probar estos hechizos, si tú me lo permites" Aggie rápidamente entendió a que se refería y sonrió un poco.

"Por supuesto, Norman"

Norman y sus amigos se alejaron un poco de Aggie y estuvieron lanzando conjuros a diestra y siniestra como si de palabras normales se tratara. Ellos no eran ninguna clase de magos, por lo que tomaron una rama del suelo y la usaban como varita invocando cada cosa que en el libro aparecía. Lucían tontos, pero era bastante divertido.

"No está funcionando Norman" Le dijo Neil con preocupación.

"Debemos seguir intentando"

"Se está haciendo tarde, Norman…"No quería ser aguafiestas pero sabía que nada de lo que estaban haciendo iba a funcionar. "Nuestros padres se van a preocupar"

"Sólo déjenme intentar algo mas" les suplicó. Estaba siendo terco, pero sucedía que el ver a Aggie ahí con el rostro lleno de desolación le hacía querer seguir intentando. "Bien, hagamos esto a las tres" Los chicos asintieron.

"Uno…" comenzó Salma.

"Dos…" siguió Neil.

"¡Tres!" terminó Norman.

"¡_Ad vitam perducat_!"

De pronto todo se ensordeció. No había un solo ruido y todo estaba iluminado de blanco. El mundo alrededor parecía haber desaparecido. Ninguno de los chicos podían verse ni a sí mismos, ni entre sí.

Y entonces un punto comenzó a fosforecer, un punto verde de luz fluorescente que en cuestión de segundos se apagó y fue en ese momento que los chicos comenzaron a enfocar la vista nuevamente. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, los arboles, las ramas, la oscuridad. Pero faltaba algo, alguien.

Faltaba Aggie.

* * *

**¡Y hasta aquí! Bien el capitulo como dije anteriormente, no tiene tanta emoción pero el final, espero que les haya gustado :D ¿Que habrá pasado con nuestra querida fantasmita? ¿Funcionaria el hechizo? ¿Dejare de poner tanto relleno en los capítulos? Ni idea (-8**

**Como ven, hice a Charlie mas como el ****_otro_**** Charlie, pero es que me encanta como es xD Y ahora que Mel se ha relajado, Coraline debe demostrar que puede ser una buena hija :U Y pues los gemelos y Wybie no aparecieron. Por cierto lo del hechizo esta en ****latín y es algo asi como "revivir" en español.**

**Notaran que estoy haciendo que todos queden en ese colegio ;D Porque es ahí donde se conocerán. Y ya mejor cierro el pico porque estoy escribiendo mas aquí que en el capitulo :P Nos vemos!**


	7. ¡Diviértete en el viaje, rubia!

**Y aloha nuevamente, después de casi dos meses :B No sé si haya gente que lea el fic (Los reviews me dicen que no) pero en caso de que si, pues para compensarlo, traigo un capitulo extra-largo, según yo O:**

**Aclaraciones: Ehm… hay una parte donde menciono a Dipper con un libro, bueno ese libro es el que siempre trae, ya saben el que tiene un número 3 (:**

**Oh, también hay una parte en la que describo a Wendy de forma exagerada, pero es una ensoñación de Dipper, ya que si lo notan, Courtney después la describe como una fachosa xD**

**A leer**

* * *

•••

**Blithe Hollow, Massachusetts, New England.**

Conforme sus ojos comenzaban a enfocar con claridad nuevamente y los objetos de alrededor dejaban de ser difusos, la penumbra cayó sobre ellos.

Aquel gran estallido de luz había durado lo suficiente para que los últimos rayos de sol del crepúsculo se ocultaran y dieran paso a una inmensa oscuridad.

Norman, que se había llevado la manga del suéter al rostro para impedir que la luz le dañara la vista, se descubrió el rostro unos segundos después, en busca de una respuesta a lo que había sucedido después de conjurar aquel hechizo. No pudo ver nada, además de sus amigos y muchos linajes de arboles. También, alrededor, se encontraban unos cuantos objetos como velas –ahora rotas- y unos cuantos polvos de especias típicas como la sal, esparcidas por todo el campo. Evidentemente, Aggie había desaparecido.

Lívido, más de lo normal, se planteó una idea de lo que había ocurrido: el hechizo no había funcionado, y no sólo eso, sino que a su vez, había hecho desaparecer a la pequeña fantasma.

"Ay, no…" Murmuró. "¿Dónde está Aggie?"

Se dedicó a mirar a todas partes en busca de algún indicio que le dijera que Agatha seguía ahí, pero fue en vano, no logró ver nada. Sacudió la cabeza en un intento de tranquilizarse.

"¿Qué paso, Norman? ¿Funcionó?" Preguntó Neil, con cautela.

Norman no respondió, permaneció en silencio mirando al frente totalmente perdido.

"Es obvio que no, torpe" Aclaró Salma, entre dientes.

Pero Neil no reparó en el comentario ofensivo de su amiga, pues algo le había dejado atónito. Una figura, justo detrás de Salma, se encontraba flotando. Era una chiquilla con aspecto nítido, y le contemplaba a él, con un deje de confusión, directamente hacia su sonrosado y pecoso rostro.

"Se te va a meter una mosca en la boca si no la cierras ahora" Comentó Salma al ver que el pelirrojo tenia la mandíbula desencajada.

Pero Neil únicamente acertó a tomar a Salma por los hombros y obligarla a girar sobre sus pies, dando media vuelta.

"¿Pero qué demo-" La pregunta se quedó en el aire a la par que los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos. Frente a ella estaba la misma figura que, suspendida en el aire, Neil había notado anteriormente.

Aparentemente no mayor que ellos. Llevaba el cabello largo y suelto que le daba un aspecto tétrico, según su criterio.

"Oye, Norman…" Norman permaneció estático, mirando un punto fijo a unos cuantos metros de ellos, no tenía ganas de hablar así que no se movió ni contestó. "Creo que encontramos a tu… tu amiga"

Pero eso último le hizo reaccionar y rápidamente volvió su mirada hacia sus amigos para encontrarse con Agatha, que le devolvía el gesto, pero aparentemente confundida por el hecho de que Salma y Neil pudieran verle.

"… ¿Aggie?" Norman se dio cuenta de que la chica ahora presentaba un aspecto diferente, si bien no había dejado de ser un fantasma, esta vez lucia un poco más alta –a pesar de siempre estar flotando, Norman logró distinguir aquello-, pero no hizo comentario alguno sobre eso.

"Hola, Norman…" Respondió la interpelada, tímidamente.

Norman no sabía que decir, por lo que comenzó con un balbuceo. "Estás… estás… bueno, ya no eres verde…" Y era cierto. El color verde amarillento que solía emanar de ella, al igual que de los otros fantasmas, se había ido. Ahora tenía un aspecto blanquecino, no obstante seguía siendo fantasma. "Y parece que ahora mis amigos pueden verte"

"¿Puedo tocarte?" Preguntó Neil indiscretamente. Aggie esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, ese chico le parecía muy amigable y extraño a la vez.

"¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida e inadecuada es esa? Si la tocas tu mano atravesará el ectoplasma" Dijo Salma de modo sabiondo.

"Oh, cierto" Se aclaró la garganta. "Mi nombre es Neil, mucho gusto. ¿Puedo tocarte?" Y le extendió una mano a forma de saludo.

Salma se llevó una mano al rostro, golpeándose a sí misma en un gesto de frustración. Sin embargo, Aggie le dio la mano a Neil para que saciara su curiosidad. "Es un placer, Neil"

"Aun no entiendo que fue lo que sucedió…" Decía Norman hojeando el libro, tratando de hallar respuesta.

Salma se acercó a él y, leyendo unas cuantas líneas con cierto escrutinio, se dio cuenta. "Préstame eso" Le pidió. Norman le entregó el libro y ella entrecerró los ojos mientras leía, acomodándose los anteojos con su dedo índice y recolocándolos en la posición correcta sobre el puente de la nariz.

"Lo que hiciste con tu amiga fantasma, fue un hechizo incorrectamente conjurado"

"¿De qué hablas?" Preguntó Norman confundió. "El libro dice qu-"

"El libro dice que este es un hechizo para revivir. Pero lo único que revivimos fue el tiempo"

"¿O sea…?" Se entrometió Neil, intentando entender lo que sus amigos decían.

"O sea, que únicamente hicimos que Agatha envejeciera un par de años y no tengo idea del por qué"

Aggie se miró a sí misma y se dio cuenta como sus antebrazos sobresalían un poco de las mangas. El vestido le quedaba más pequeño que antes.

"¿Y cómo explicas el hecho de que ya no es verde y que ustedes pueden verla?"

"No tengo idea de si era verde o no, recuerda que antes nosotros no lográbamos verla" Aclaró. "Pero eso de poder distinguirla ahora…Bueno, tampoco lo sé" Admitió. "Lo único que sé, es que este hechizo no está completo, debe haber una segunda parte o algo parecido"

"¿A qué te refieres?" Indagó, mientras tras ellos, Neil y Aggie intercambiaban palabras en lo que supuestamente parecía ser una charla para conocerse el uno al otro.

"Me refiero a que aun cuando hubieses realizado correctamente el hechizo, nada habría cambiado nada, puesto que, como ya te dije, aun falta una segunda parte"

"Segunda parte…" Repitió para sí mismo. A Salma le pareció que Norman había resuelto aquello muy rápidamente y que, por ende, la idea próxima sería imprescindiblemente estúpida. "Ya me encargaré de eso" Dijo encaminándose a la salida entre los árboles.

Salma no se había equivocado.

Sus amigos le siguieron con Salma detrás de él y Neil tras esta. Norman ni siquiera recordó despedirse de Aggie como siempre hacia, por lo que la fantasma no creyó que fueran a irse aun y les siguió, tras Neil. Entonces este último lo notó.

"Oye, Norman… ¿No dijiste que Aggie no podía pasar más allá de estos dos pláganos?"

Norman se giró en seco, comprobando lo que su amigo decía: Aggie había atravesado el par de arboles que antes suponían un límite.

"Wow" Fue la única palabra que pudo pronunciar al ver a la chica Prenderghast igual de sorprendida que él.

A Aggie se le iluminó el rostro, casi parecía que estaba viva. "Norman, he atravesado el límite…¡El límite!" Se elevó en el aire dando un giro de emoción. "¡No puedo creerlo!"

"¡Esto es increíble, Aggie!" Le dijo Norman.

"¡Ahora podrás salir a jugar con nosotros!" Les siguió Neil.

"Lamento arruinarles esto, pero no creo que sea posible" Interrumpió la chica de las gafas. "El que nosotros la veamos, implica que el resto del mundo también lo hará. No creo que sea buena idea andar por ahí con un fantasma flotando por encima del hombro"

"Oh…" Comenzó Norman. "Bueno, al menos ahora podemos vernos y jugar todos juntos, ¿no?" Dijo tratando de recomponer el ánimo.

"O bien" Propuso el pecoso. "Si eres un fantasma quizá seas flexible y quizá quepas en la mochila de Norman y así nos podrías acompañar a todas partes" Finalizó.

"Bueno…yo…" No estaba muy segura a que se refería el pequeño orondo.

"¿Qué opinan ustedes, chicos?" Insistió dirigiéndose a sus amigos.

"Yo opino que deberías dejar de proponer sandeces" Dijo desdeñosamente Salma.

"Yo aprecio lo que dices, Neil… Pero no creo que a Aggie le agrade la idea de andar por ahí apretujada entre un montón de libros" Reconoció encogidamente, hablando por Aggie.

"Si… Tienen razón" Dijo pasándose una mano por la barbilla, como analizando la situación. "Bien, igual podemos venir a visitarte todos los días como Norman siempre hace" Resolvió sin más.

"Eso sería esplendido" Dijo Agatha de manera efusiva.

"Y si que lo haremos" Constató Norman. Estaba decidido a encontrar esa 'segunda parte' del hechizo de la que Salma había hablado, todo con tal de hacer que Aggie volviera a la vida.

Costase lo que costase.

...

Los días siguientes, constaron plenos de diversión. Si bien Norman buscaba detalles e información sobre el libro en internet, de vez en cuando, pasaban la tarde con Aggie después de la escuela y los deberes. Sin embargo, cabe decir que no había encontrado ni una pista del dichoso libro.

Al principio, Salma se había comportado reticente en lo que respectaba a la idea y a la misma Aggie; mas sin embargo, accedía a acompañar a sus amigos en sus visitas casi diarias al bosque.

Norman se mostraba bastante empecinado con la idea de conseguir aquel insulso libro, no tenía ni idea de cómo, pero quería conseguirlo.

En cuanto a Neil, este no podía estar más feliz de tener una nueva amistad, y es que no era una amistad común y corriente: era un fantasma, toda una nueva experiencia para él.

Las vacaciones de verano se acercaban y con ellas, el viaje a Oregon que la familia Babcock tenía planeado. Durante los meses que habían pasado desde la noticia del viaje, no se había hablado mucho del tema, y Norman agradecía por ello, ya que hablar de aquello, sólo le hacía sentir que cada vez estaba más cerca de tener que ir a aquella academia en la cual Neil no estaría con él para ofrecerle su amistad.

Cuando Norman les habló a sus padres acerca de ello, su padre sólo le dijo que ya haría otros amigos _"Si, porque me fue tan fácil aquí… Sólo me tomo como once años"_ Había pensado el chico, mas no dijo nada, ya que Sandra se encargo de animarlo durante los días que venían.

"¿Y a donde se supone que vamos?" Había preguntado una quejumbrosa Courtney a su padre, cuando ya solo faltaban tres días para que iniciaran su ruta hacia el otro lado del continente.

"Iremos a casa de la Tía Milly" Interrumpió Sandra, antes de que Perry pudiese contestar.

Millicent Fernsby, era nada más y nada menos que otro de los parientes extraños de Sandra. Para ser más preciosos, era tía segunda de esta, que sorprendentemente aun seguía viva para su larga edad.

A Perry no le parecía de lo más adecuado ir a visitar a la anciana loca que aseguraba poder predecir el futuro y un sin número de cosas incoherentes. Por esto y más, se había decidido que alquilarían un hotel y así se libraría al menos un par de semanas de todas esas cosas de los muertos vivientes; pero para su mala suerte, su esposa no había estado en total acuerdo, por lo que luego de una pequeña discusión, en la que Sandra terminó ganando, el asunto acabó en que sería una semana en un hotel y la otra semana en casa de Milly.

"Nada de eso," Interfirió el hombre. "Iremos a vacacionar en un hotel y de paso a echarle un vistazo a ese nuevo colegio de Norman" Luego se volvió hacia el aludido, que estaba tendido en la alfombra de la sala de estar mirando una película de horror. "¿Qué opinas, hijo? ¿No quieres darle una ojeada a lo que será tu nuevo hogar durante los próximos años?"

Norman, al oír aquello, se atoró con una de las palomitas de maíz que estaba masticando en ese momento. ¿Acababa de escuchar a su padre decir _años_? No se lo creía, recién había supuesto que sería únicamente un año en el que fingiría ya no ver más fantasmas para poder volver a casa.

"¿Có-cómo dices?" Preguntó aun tosiendo levemente. "¿años?"

"Así es hijo, te aseguro que te divertirás" Afirmó con emoción. Norman notó como en el rostro de Courtney apareció el amago de una sonrisa burlona.

Courtney estaba satisfecha de oír aquello. Si ella iba a ser forzada a unas apestosas vacaciones fuera de la ciudad, para ir a una apestosa granja de apestosos animales…Entonces un poco de sufrimiento, durante los próximos tres años, no le vendrían mal a su hermanito menor.

"Así es, hermanito" Siseó. "¡Sera súper divertido, y harás muchos amigos! Además recuerda que tu inscripción ya esta pagada, no querrás hacer que mamá y papá hayan desperdiciado todo ese dinero en ti para nada, ¿cierto?" Dijo con fingida tristeza.

Norman sólo le miro con el entrecejo fruncido, sabía que se estaba mofando. "Deja de burlarte"

Courtney se acercó al chico y se inclinó para abrazarle, mientras le decía entre dientes, para que sólo ellos dos pudieran escuchar. "Me voy a perder la mejor fiesta del verano en casa de Penny por este viaje" Explicó apegándose mas al oído de Norman. "Y todo esto es por ti, para que el histérico de papá crea que ya no te gustan las cosas de fantasmas. Así que es como una venganza" Y con eso finalizó el abrazo, no sin antes decir ya en voz alta. "Te deseo mucha suerte en el nuevo colegio, hermanito"

Desde hacia tiempo, después del incidente de la bruja, los hermanos Babcock se habían vuelto muy unidos, gastándose bromas –ya no tan pesadas- entre ellos, o dándose apodos (En especial por parte de Courtney).

Ella no solía comportarse tan odiosa con su hermano menor, pero perderse una fiesta, en especial la mejor fiesta del verano a la cual todos los chicos lindos del equipo de baloncesto irían, era sencillamente un ultraje.

Norman sabía esto de antemano, así que no se molestó por lo que su hermana mayor le dijo, por que en cierta forma tenía razón: ella no tenía ni porque ir a aquel viaje. Además sabía que la venganza no la había hecho ella, sino su padre, y no a propósito.

Norman dejo de pensar en todo el asunto y se dispuso a ver nuevamente la película que estaban pasando por la tele.

"¿Ya tienes preparada tu maleta, cariño?" Preguntó Sandra, amorosamente mientras se dirigía a la cocina para preparar la cena.

"Eh…No" dijo sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

"Bien ¿y qué esperas, cielo?" Dijo hablando desde la cocina.

"Aun quedan tres días para eso, mamá"

"A juzgar por tu atuendo, yo diría que si todo lo que tienes en el armario es igual, mejor no empaques nada" Se burló Courtney.

"Trátalo bien, Courtney" Se escuchó decir a Sandra.

"Pfft… No es como si tu atuendo fuera de lo mejor, es decir," se defendió, ignorando a su madre. "¿cómo es posible usar tantas prendas rosas en un día?" Contraatacó riéndose.

"Cállate, enano, yo no soy la del cabello que desafía a la gravedad."

Y así comenzó otra disputa más, en la cual Norman jamás fue a empacar sus cosas.

**...El día del viaje...**

Las aves comenzaron a cantar adornando el silencio matutino en Blithe Hollow a las primeras horas del día. Era sábado por la mañana, y el alba que se presentaba daba paso a un hermoso amanecer en toda la ciudad, dejando que los primeros rayos del sol se colaran por las ventanas de las casas.

A simple vista, uno podría deducir que nada podría perturbar aquella armonía de la naturaleza a tan tempranas horas como eran unos minutos antes de las seis de la mañana.

"¡NORMAAAAAN!"

Claro, nadie contaba con cierta familia…

"¡Norman! Cielo, ¿Dónde estás?"

"¡Norman, baja ahora mismo que se está haciendo tarde y no me levanté temprano arruinando mi sueño de belleza por nada!"

"¿¡Donde se metió ese chico!?" Se quejo Perry alzando la voz. "¡Vamos a perder el vuelo si no se da prisa!"

"Iré a buscarlo… esa pequeña sabandija, cree que se saldrá con la suya" Refunfuñó Courtney dirigiéndose escaleras arriba.

"¿Qué dijiste, linda?"

"Nada, mamá" dijo con voz calma. "Dije que iré a buscar a Norman"

**En el otro extremo de la ciudad.**

"Corre, corre, corre…" Se decía a sí mismo, mientras avanzaba lo más rápido que sus escuálidas piernas le permitían.

Había salido de su casa a las cinco de la madrugada, para despedirse de Aggie por enésima vez. El día anterior se había reunido con Neil y Salma –de quienes también se despidió incansablemente, pero aun más del pelirrojo- en el árbol de Aggie para decirles que, por favor, no dejaran de visitar a Aggie en su ausencia.

Salma había comentado algo como _"No eres su mamá, Norman… Ya supéralo"_ a lo que Neil le había seguido efusivamente con un _"¡Que buena idea, Salma! Yo puedo ser la mamá y tu el papá, y Aggie será nuestro cachorro"_ luego de eso Norman y Aggie habían estallado en risas y Salma sólo negaba cansinamente con la mano frotándose el puente de la nariz.

Aun con todo eso, sintió la necesidad de ir a donde Aggie para decirle que no se preocupara si algún día los chicos no la visitaban, pues él estaría de regreso en exactas dos semanas. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido de su parte, puesto que Salma ya le había dicho que no se molestara en avisar de nuevo a la pequeña fantasma, pues podría retrasar el viaje. Pero ni él ni Neil le acataron órdenes, como siempre.

"Esto fue estúpido… soy un estúpido" Se recriminaba en voz alta conforme aceleraba el paso a más no poder.

Hacia unos minutos, cuando se encontraba con Aggie, el tiempo había volado mientras charlaba con esta, desviándose del tema, acerca de lo mucho que los extrañaría a ella y a Neil cuando en verdad se fuera y no sólo de viaje. Pero por desgracia, cuando menos lo pensó ya eran las cinco con cuarenta y siete minutos, y se suponía que debía estar en casa antes de las seis, pues a esa hora se dirigirían al aeropuerto.

_Unos pasos más…_ Pensaba, cuando de pronto escucho la voz de su madre gritando desde la puerta de entrada de la casa. "¡Norman, date prisa, cielo!"

"El pequeño tonto ni siquiera está aquí en la casa, mamá"

"¡No es verdad, ya estoy aquí!" Gritó, cuando vislumbró su hogar y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, pero al ver la mirada severa que Perry le enviaba desde el auto, dicha sonrisa se evaporó.

"¿Dónde te habías metido, hijo? ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!" Le recriminó su padre. "¡Trae tus maletas y sube al auto!"

_Las maletas…_

"Ay, no…"

Lo había olvidado por completo. La tarde del jueves, que había reñido con Courtney, se había olvidado de hacer su equipaje, por lo que durante el resto del día ni siquiera se le pasó por la mente. Y el viernes, se había pasado el día con Neil y Salma en la tienda de malteadas para después ir al bosque a jugar un rato con Aggie todos juntos.

"No me digas que olvidaste hacer tu equipaje…" Dijo Courtney asesinamente. Norman tragó saliva.

"¡NORMAAAAAAAAN!"

Si los gritos anteriores de Perry no habían despertado a los vecinos, este si lo había hecho.

Norman salió disparado escaleras arriba, directo a su habitación y comenzó a hurgar los cajones y el armario, sacando ropa al azar y metiéndola desordenadamente dentro de la maleta. Pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió, revelando a una Courtney furiosa.

"Trae esto acá" Escupió la chica arrebatándole la maleta a Norman quien estaba buscando su ropa interior.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Ve al auto, yo lo puedo hacerlo solo" Le dijo molesto.

"Nos estas retrasando, todo es tu culpa"

"No es que a ti te importe mucho el viaje"

"Tampoco a ti, así que deja que te ayude a doblar esto"

"¿Por qué me estas ayudando?"

"Mamá me obligo" Norman alzo una ceja. "Está ocupada evitando que papá muera de un ataque de rabia por tu culpa"

"Bien, pero esto lo guardo yo" Dijo, apartando a su hermana y metiendo calzoncillos y calcetines en las bolsas exteriores de la maleta.

Courtney ahogó una risa burlona al ver los bóxers con figuritas que parecían se cabezas de zombies por toda la tela.

"Deja de burlarte" Dijo enrojeciendo. "No es como si tu ropa interior no fuera ridícula, ¿Qué me dices de esos sostenes de corazoncitos o tus panties con diseño de leopardo?

Courtney también enrojeció, pero de ira. "¡Yo tenía razón cuando dije que hurgabas en mis cosas personales!"

"¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!" Y era cierto, no había sido él, sino la abuela, quien se encargó de describirle con detalle todos y cada uno de los diseños que tenían los sostenes y la diminuta ropa interior de Courtney. "Yo no vi nada de tus…Ugh, olvídalo" Dijo rindiéndose.

"Lo olvidaré sólo porque estamos perdiendo tiempo" Se levantó, cogiendo la maleta y tomando a Norman con el brazo que tenia libre para dirigirse a donde sus padres les esperaban fuera de la casa.

Ambos entraron al auto, y en cuanto pusieron un pie dentro, el motor sonó y salieron tan a prisa como si de un cohete se tratara.

"Juro que si llegamos tarde…"

"No vamos a llegar tarde, Perry, aun es tiempo" Le tranquilizó Sandra.

...

_-VUELOS AGOTADOS CON DESTINO A OREGON- Favor de esperar el siguiente vuelo de las 11:15 en la sala 1b. Gracias._

"Bueno, quizá si era un poquito tarde después de todo…ha" Dijo Norman con una risa nerviosa, cuando llegaron al aeropuerto y leyeron el anuncio sobre la cabina de los boletos.

"Bien hecho, bobo"

"Míralo por este lado, cariño" Trato de arreglar el asunto Sandra, en el mismo tono que su hijo. "Al menos aun no habíamos pagado los boletos"

Perry parecía que explotaría en cualquier segundo, mas eso no pasó. Respiró hondo y dejó salir el aire, ya más tranquilo. "Tienes razón, querida. Aun hay una segunda opción" Dijo sonriendo lo mas tranquilamente que podía. "Iremos en auto"

...

**En alguna parte de Oregon (Gravity Falls)**

Pasaron los primeros dos días desde que iniciaron en viaje, y tardaron tanto tiempo gracias a que Courtney y Norman querían ir al baño cada tres horas, puesto que habían pasado la mitad del viaje compitiendo a ver quien bebía más rápido una botella de jugo, para quitarse el aburrimiento.

Era ya el tercer día, pero no habían hecho una parada hacia más de diez horas desde la noche anterior, luego de que ambos se habían terminado la caja de botellas con jugo.

A Courtney comenzó a dolerle la espalda por pasar tanto tiempo sentada, mientras que Sandra y Norman se preguntaban cómo era posible que Perry siguiera conduciendo como si nada después de tanto tiempo.

"Quiero ir al baño"

"¡¿Otra vez?!" Reclamó Perry. "¡Pero si ya se acabaron todas las botellas de jugo!"

"Linda, ya casi llegamos… faltan como treinta minutos"

"Pero acabo de beber seiscientos mililitros de agua para rebajar el jugo" Reprochó Courtney, ignorando olímpicamente el comentario de su madre.

"¿Tenias una botella de agua y no me diste?"

"Si ¿Y?"

"¡Que te pedí agua hace cinco horas y dijiste que ya no tenias!" Le recriminó Norman estupefacto.

"Tu tenias tu propia botella"

"¡La cual tú te bebiste ayer sin mi permiso!"

"¡La necesitaba, mi estomago se infló por ese estúpido jugo!"

"Chicos…" Les llamó Sandra.

"¡Pues ese es tu problema!"

"Niños…"

"¡Pero claro que no! ¿Quién fue el baboso que propuso la idea de beber jugo?"

"¡Pues tu, tonta!"

"¿De qué te quejas? Te estabas divirtiendo"

"Ese no es el punto ¡Dame agua!"

"Hijos…" Insistía la mujer, viendo a su marido con un tic en el ojo.

"¿Para qué? ¡Ya ni siquiera tienes sed!"

"¡Si tengo!"

"¡No tienes!"

"¡Que si!"

"¡Que no!"

"¡Sí!"

"¡No!"

"¡YA CIERREN LA BOCA LOS DOS!"

"¡MI VEJIGA VA A EXPLOTAR!"

Todos voltearon a ver a Courtney.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Ya está bien!" Dijo Perry apretando el volante y dando un giro brusco en la carretera para acabar unos cuantos metros dentro del bosque. "Baja del auto"

"¿Qué?" Repitió incrédula. "Papá… ¿Me van a abandonar en el bosque?"

Perry le miró extrañado. "¿Qué cosa…? ¡No! Me estacione aquí, para que busques un árbol y hag-"

"¡No voy a orinar en el bosque!"

"Bien, entonces tendrás que aguantar unos treinta minutos o una hora"

"Pero, pero…"

"Vamos, linda, no es tan malo, yo te ayudo a conseguir un árbol" Le dijo su madre.

Norman ahogó una carcajada.

Courtney le ignoró. "No, gracias, mamá. Yo iré a buscar un baño" Y bajando del auto, se alejó a paso lento.

...

**En la Cabaña del Misterio.**

"Hahahaha" Reía una pelirroja.

"¡Debiste verlo, Wendy!" Dijo el riéndose. "La cara de Tío Stan parecía un tomate cuando se dio cuenta de que Mabel había sacado toda su ropa interior para modelarla en Waddles"

Ambos estallaron nuevamente en una carcajada.

"Ha…" se limpió ella una lagrima en el extremo de su ojo. "Tu hermana es grandiosa" Dijo aun con el rostro un poco sonrosando a causa de la risa. Dipper no dejaba de observarla y lentamente se perdió en su belleza.

Poco a poco el rubor desapareció dejando ver nuevamente esas pecas que adornaban sus pálidas mejillas y el resto de su bella cara. El rojizo color de su cabello hacia juego con la blancura de su piel, mientras varios mechones caían sueltos a los costados de su cara, enmarcando su afilado rostro, su rostro tan hermoso… Y esos ojos, sus hermosos ojos de mirar relajado…

"… eres grandiosa"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Ehm…uh…Qu-que eres gra-grandiosa porque… por… ¡por pensar que mi hermana es grandiosa!…haha" Dijo nervioso.

"Hablando de ella ¿Dónde se metió?"

Y entonces Dipper recordó que no había visto a Mabel desde hacía un par de horas cuando dijo que iría a caminar un rato ya que estaba aburrida y el no acepto pintarle las uñas como entretenimiento.

"Rayos, hace dos horas que se fue… Será mejor que vaya a buscarla" Y se levantó de su asiento, no sin antes dejar descuidadamente el libro sobre la tapa de un barril. Igual sabía que ningún cliente querría comprarlo así que no habría problema por un momento que lo dejara ahí.

...

**En el auto de los Babcock**

Una vez que Courtney se hubo ido y desapareció de su vista, Norman comenzó a aburrirse al instante puesto que, si bien la rubia era una pesada, era divertido pelear con ella.

"Oye, mamá ¿Dónde estamos?"

"No estoy segura, cielo" Contestó. "Perry, ¿tenemos un mapa?"

"Lo estoy revisando, falta una media hora y llegamos con tu tía la loc..Tu tía Molly"

"El nombre de mi tía es Milly"

Norman viendo que iban a comenzar a discutir como él con su hermana, decidió interrumpir. "Oigan, ¿puedo bajar a estirar las piernas?"

"Claro, cielo" Concedió si madre. "sólo no te vayas muy lejos si vas a buscar un árbol"

"Pero yo no voy a bu-"

"Y no tardes en venir"

Norman bajo del auto y se adentró en el bosque al igual que su hermana. Al cabo de dos minutos de caminar en horizontal y sin detenerse, logró divisar un letrero viejo y mohoso que decía -_Usted está entrando a Gravity Falls_-

"¿Gravity Falls?"

De pronto pudo sentir como el aire a su alrededor se sentía más frio y denso. Esa sensación le resultó familiar, y pronto supo el por qué: Cuando se había enfrentado a Aggie tuvo la misma sensación, ya que a comparación de los otros fantasmas, ella no era inofensiva.

Y pese a que estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con toda clase de fantasmas, no estaba seguro que lo que sentía en aquel momento, fuera un simple fantasma. El miedo no tardó en apoderarse de él, tuvo un mal presentimiento.

...

**Con Courtney**

"Maldito Norman y su suerte de poder orinar parado"

Iba pisoteando fuerte mientras gruñía y maldecía por lo bajo a su hermano menor.

"'_Ve y busca un árbol_, _yo te ayudo a buscar uno, linda'_… Sí, claro, como si fuera tan higiénico, este lugar es una porquería y un- ¡Ouch!"

Acababa de estampar la cabeza en un letrero, por ir mirando al suelo. "¿Qué tontería es esta? ¿Quién cuelga letreros en medio del bosque para…? ¿La Cabaña del Misterio?" Se pregunto a si misma al leer el mal-colgado letrero en el que decía _The Mystery Shack._

"Bien, pues espero que sea una cabaña con baño o terminaré orinándome en los pantalones" Y justo delante, a unos 15 metros, se encontraba dicho lugar, por lo que la rubia corrió en esa dirección.

Cuando por fin llegó, puso un pie en los escalones de madera gastada que poseía aquel horrible lugar llamado "cabaña" y se dispuso a abrir la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera tirar de ella, alguien más abrió la puerta en dirección contraria, dándole de lleno en la cara.

"¡Agh! ¡Ten cuidado, grandísimo, idio-!"

"¡L-lo siento! ¡Lo siento! No vi que venias y…" Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de cómo iba vestida la chica. Era obvio que no vivía en ese mugriento pueblo: Linda, ropa en distintos tonos perfectamente combinados, zapatos altos, labial y maquillaje, mirada de engreída, y cabello rubio. "¿Estás bien?"

"Ugh… Perfectamente, como sea…" Y entonces miró al niño: tenía aproximadamente la misma edad que Norman, según pudo deducir; el cabello despeinado, shorts demasiado cortos y una ridícula gorra azul. "¿Qué diablos es este lugar?"

"Una especie de tienda de recuerdos"

"Genial. ¿Hay algún baño ahí dentro?"

"Bueno… Sí, pero tien- "

"Genial, apártate" Y lo empujó hacia un lado, abriéndose camino al interior de la tienda.

"Si, de nada" Respondió Dipper sarcásticamente, una vez que ella hubo entrado. Luego se fue en busca de su hermana gemela.

...

Lo primero que hizo al entrar a la tienda, fue buscar una puerta con algún indicio de que fuera el baño; pero en lugar de ello notó un montón de objetos extraños y a una chica pelirroja en el mostrador leyendo una revista. Se acercó.

"Oye, ¿Hay algún baño aquí?"

La chica no respondió. Courtney se dio cuenta de que traía audífonos puestos. "¡¿Hay algún baño aquí?!" Gritó, cosa que hizo a la cajera quitarse los audífonos.

"Hola"

Courtney rodó los ojos, la pelirroja la estaba impacientando. "Pregunté que si hay algún baño"

"Claro, pero debes comprar algo para permitirte usarlo" Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros, Courtney supuso que ella no había puesto las reglas.

"Lo que faltaba…"

"Vamos, al menos algo de aquel mueble" Dijo señalando uno con objetos pequeños, aparentemente el más barato.

"Bien, bien… compraré algo"

Courtney miró todos los estantes, menos el que Wendy había indicado. Se hartó rápidamente y tomó una gorra fea como la que tenía puesta el chico que le lanzó la puerta en la cara, pero después vio un libro grueso que llamó su atención.

Lo tomó y lo hojeó logrando ver dibujos de criaturas extrañas. _"Já… Perfecto para el rarito de Norman, se lo compraré"_

"Oye, rubia, estas sangrando"

"¿Eh?" Y se volteó para ver a la chica tendiéndole un pañuelo.

"Gracias eh…Pelirroja"

"Me llamo Wendy" Dijo jovialmente señalando su gafete.

"Soy Courtney" Wendy sonrió. "Bueno…Será, mejor que entre al baño, pago esta cosa al salir"

"Seguro" Dijo esta, apuntando una puerta a la derecha.

Courtney corrió hacia la puerta indicada y se encerró ahí. Puso el libro en el suelo y comenzó a hacer sus necesidades.

...

**Con Norman**

El cabello de la nuca de la erizó. Acababa de sentir varios roces en su espalda.

Se volvió sobre si mismo dando un par de giros para tener vista de todo el lugar y repentinamente sus ojos comenzaron a enfocar varias sombras oscuras remolineándose entre el linaje, Norman quería echarse a correr pero algo se lo impedía.

_Crack._

Se giró violentamente en busca del sonido, pero no vio nada.

_Crack._

Retrocedió un paso, aun con miedo.

_Crack._

"¿Qu-quién está ahí?" Tomó una vara del suelo y la apuntó hacia un arbusto en el que había visto algo moverse.

Y de la nada algo salto directo hacia su cara.

"¡AHHHHHhhh…! ¿Ah?" Se dio cuenta de que era nada más y nada menos que un castor el cual, aparentemente, trituraba una sucia rama con sus enormes dientes.

"Ha…Pero si no eres más que un castor" Dijo recomponiéndose del susto. "ven aquí, pequeñín."

Le acarició la cabeza, pero pronto recordó lo que había sentido unos instantes atrás. El castor no podía haber sido el culpable de todo aquello. Se quedó inmerso en sus pensamientos mientras mimaba al castor, hasta que este chilló un poco. Norman volvió a verlo con más claridad y se dio cuenta de que tenía una herida que comenzaba en la espalda y terminaba detrás de su pequeña oreja.

"¿Quién te hizo esto?" Le halaba como si el castor pudiera responder.

"¿Qué haces por aquí solo? Seguro estas perdido y no sabes dónde está el arrollo al que perteneces" Y acarició un poco más al animal.

"Te buscaré un nuevo lugar par-"

"¡DIPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"

Un súbito grito lejano lo hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó a lado del castor.

"Maldición, no mas fantasmas…" Sujeto al animal en sus brazos y se fue por donde vino, huyendo de esa voz extrañamente dulzona para un fantasma.

...

**Con Dipper**

"¡DIPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"

Corrió en dirección al grito.

"¡Mabel! ¿Dónde estás?"

Mabel seguro estaba en peligro, algo le había pasado y todo era su culpa, si tan solo hubiese accedido a pintarle las uñas…

"¡Auxilio, Dipper!"

Y entonces la vio. Era su hermana, y yacía en el suelo, rodeada de linaje, troncos y muchos arbustos. No parecía tener ninguna herida, pero aun así Dipper supuso que quizá había alguna especie de monstruo invisible sobre ella, quizá incluso estaba poseida.

"¡Mabel, ya estoy aqu-"

"Oh, Dipper" Dijo con una mano colocada teatralmente sobre su frente. "¡Ha sido horrible!"

"¿Qu-qué cosa, Mabel?" Preguntó con miedo.

"¡Eso!"

Y entonces vio a Waddles salir desde detrás del tronco de un árbol, portando unos completamente antiestéticos calzoncillos blancos de puntos rojos y holanes verdes, cortesía del mal gusto en ropa interior de Grunkle Stan.

Y después, las risotadas de Mabel se hicieron presentes.

"No es gracioso, Mabel"

"Si que lo es, debiste ver tu cara" Continuaba burlándose.

"Me voy a casa"

"Oh, vamos, Dippy" Dijo poniéndose de pie y apretujando las mejillas de su hermano con ambas manos. "Estabas preocupado por mí"

"Pues claro, creí que te había sucedido algo" Y de un manotazo se sacó de encima las manos de la chica.

"¡Y sucedió! ¿No ves el crimen de la moda aquí con Waddles?"

"Y pensar que dejé de charlar con Wendy para nada"

"Oh… Dippy está molesto porque interrumpí su charla con Wendy~" Canturreó.

Dipper seguía con el ceño fruncido. "¡Oh, vamos! Esto no hubiera sucedido si hubieses aceptado decorar mis uñas"

"No voy a hacer eso, Mabel"

"Te prometo que si lo haces, no vuelvo a molestar" Le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mostrando todos sus brackets, y con un brillo esperanzador en los ojos. "¿Si? ¿Por favor…?"

Dipper rodó los ojos. "De acuerdo…Voy a pintar tus uñas"

"¡Yay!" Exclamó triunfante. "Bien, pero primero debes practicar con Waddles" Dipper solo le volteó a ver con una expresión derrotada y dio un suspiro de resignación.

"Me espera una larga mañana…"

...

**Con Courtney**

Antes de salir del baño, recordó su nariz sangrante y se inclinó en el lavamanos, el cual estaba tan viejo que parecía que caería al primer toque. Además tenía moho en los lados y había un grande y largo espejo muy manchado –casi en el mismo estado de deterioro que el lavamanos- enseguida de este. Por desgracia era la única opción de la chica así que miro su reflejo en este, para notar que la hemorragia no había cesado ni un poco.

"Maldición…"

Tomó un pedazo de papel arrugado, y formando un tubito, lo introdujo en su nariz, cubriendo las fosas nasales y reteniendo el flujo. Se puso de perfil y se levantó un poco la blusa para dejar a la vista su abdomen.

"Rayos, ese jugo sí que me inflamó. No vuelvo a jugar tonterías con Norman" Se quejó, acomodando nuevamente su blusa.

Recogió el libro en sus manos y salió del decadente baño. Cuando llegó hasta el mostrador, colocó el libro encima de este y rebuscó en su bolso dinero para pagar.

"¿Cuál es el precio de esta cosa?"

"Son…bueno, en realidad nadie había comprado nada como esto, así que no tengo idea…Ni siquiera estoy segura de que esté en venta" Dijo rascándose la barbilla.

"Te doy siete dólares"

"Hecho"

Courtney le tendió un billete de diez dólares

"¿Puedo quedarme el cambio, rubia?" Bromeo, mientras se volvía hacia la máquina registradora para guardar el billete y sacar el cambio para Courtney.

"Podrías, pero no sé en qué otro lugar necesite bajar a hacer pipí y deba comprar algo para ello" Dijo sonriendo.

A la vista de Courtney, la chica pelirroja tenía un aspecto descuidado: ese cabello rojo y enmarañado, el mal gusto con su atuendo, ese gorro de leñador totalmente pasado de moda, y ni una pizca de maquillaje; eso por no decir las muchísimas pecas, que en un principio Courtney dio por sentado que eran suciedad.

Pese aquello, Wendy le pareció de lo más agradable con esa sonrisa y miradas tan relajantes, que le daban el aspecto de no importarle nada que no fuera ella misma, sus audífonos y esa revista que estaba leyendo.

"Aquí tienes" Dijo, devolviéndole el cambio. "Así que supongo que estas de viaje, ¿no?"

"Un viaje no deseado"

"Genial, ¿Y de dónde vienes?"

"Massachusetts…Y se supone que vengo a alguna parte de aquí de Oregon" Courtney no sabía porque rayos seguía contestando las preguntas de aquella chica como si fueran conocidas, pero no le desagradaba. Quizá, extrañaba tener contacto con algún adolescente después de tres largos días.

"Bien, supongo que quizá te vea luego"

"Si, supongo…Bien, hasta luego" Dijo volviendo a mirar el gafete de la chica. "…Wendy"

"Nos vemos, Courtney"

...

**En el auto**

"¡Oh, mira allá viene Norman!" Dijo Sandra apuntando hacia el bosque.

"Y Courtney…" Completó Perry con una mueca de vacilación, al ver su hija corriendo con un libro en la mano y papel metido en la nariz.

"¡Llegué!" Dijeron al unísono los hermanos Babcock, subiendo al auto que Perry puso en marcha hacia la carretera, una vez que estuvieron ambos dentro.

"¿Pero que les paso a ustedes dos…?"

"¡Ay, qué asco, Norman! ¿Qué es esa cosa?"

"Tu cara desfigurada y ensangrentada no da menos asco"

Courtney se palpó la frente y notó como habían brotado ya dos bultos gracias a los golpes.

"Genial, no sólo me rompí la nariz…"

"Cariño, ¿Qué te pasó?" Preguntó preocupada al ver el papel higiénico repleto de sangre.

"Uhm…Digamos que si encontré un lugar para ir al baño, y había una puerta de vaivén…"

"Ay, linda… Déjame que te ayude" Y comenzó a sacar un par de gasas de su bolso.

"¿Y que es ese animal hijo? ¿Tu lo golpeaste?" Examinó sorprendido.

"¡Claro que no, papá!" Dijo ofendido, apegando al castor contra su suéter. "Lo encontré herido… ¿Puedo quedármelo?" Preguntó eso ultimo volteando hacia su madre. "Por favor, al menos hasta que este curado"

"Claro que puedes, cielo"

"Bien, pero cuando estemos de regreso, tendrás que dejarlo en casa de tu tía Mely" decretó Perry.

"¡Milly! ¡El nombre de mi tía es Milly, Perry!"

Norman y Courtney ignoraron a sus padres y la chica volteo a ver a su hermano.

"Ugh…Sólo no acerques esa cosa a mi"

"No te preocupes, él tampoco se quiere acercar a ti"

"Torpe"

"Boba"

Y siguieron de esa forma hasta llegar a la casa de la Tía Milly.

...

**En la Cabaña del Misterio**

"Muy bien, Dipps" Dijo Mabel colocando un banquillo cerca de su propia cama, en la cual estaba Waddles echado de espalda. "Siéntate justo aquí"

"De acuerdo" Respondió este con cansancio. Mabel cogió la mano del chico y comenzó a explicar.

"Mira, primero debes poner una capa color purpura y lueg-"

"¡Espera un momento, Mabel!" Exclamó, arrebatando su mano y haciendo que el esmalte purpura cayera al suelo.

"¡Dipper!"

"Ya vuelvo, olvidé algo allá abajo"

"¡Mira lo que has hecho!"

Dipper ignoró a su hermana y corrió escaleras abajo, llegando al mostrador de Wendy, la cual ya no estaba, puesto que su turno había terminado.

Se dispuso a inspeccionar el lugar en busca de su preciado libro, el cual se suponía había dejado sobre el barril. Pronto se dio cuenta de que este ya no estaba ahí.

"Espero que tengas un buen motivo para arruinar mi esmalte purpura, Dippy" Dijo Mabel bajando los últimos peldaños de las escaleras.

"No está…" Dijo perdidamente.

"¿Qué cosa no está?" Preguntó la chica con las manos completamente batidas en un color purpura.

"El libro no está…"

"Oh-oh"

"..."

* * *

**Y hasta aquí, espero les haya gustado (-8 Bueno, el capitulo fue muy largo según yo, pero gracias a eso, ya en el siguiente se van a conocer los chicos! *O* (Gente: por fin…) aunque no sé si cuente esa interacción entre Dipper, Courtney y Wendy xD**

**Ah, y perdón por no haber nada de Coraline ): Bueno, a quien sea que lea esto, pronto publicare el siguiente capítulo! :D **

**Oh, por cierto, me gustaría que me dijeran si hace falta algo (: No sé, dejen sus críticas constructivas, yo sé que no merezco rev's pero no importa que sean reviews malos D:**


	8. St Madeleine Tomlinson College

**Cha, chan! Nuevo capítulo (:**

**¡Aloha! Otra vez está un tanto largo, pero quería que en este mismo capítulo se conocieran los chicos, porque ya lo había prometido en el capitulo anterior :P Aclaraciones al final.**

* * *

**_• • •_**

**Blithe Hollow, Massachusetts, New England. **

Hacía exactamente unos minutos que el auto de la familia Babcock se había estacionado dentro del garaje de su propia casa. Apenas el motor se apagó y Norman saltó del auto sin molestarse en bajar su equipaje o entrar a casa.

Las dos semanas vacacionando en Oregon se habían pasado torturosamente lentas para Courtney y Norman. Los hermanos debían soportar a la Loca Milly –apodo impuesto por Courtney- contándoles historias extrañas durante esos días.

Varias veces los chicos le seguían el juego hasta que un día, cuando Courtney decidió entregarle a Norman el libro que había comprado en la Cabaña de Misterio -dando como excusa que era una disculpa por haberse bebido su botella de agua-, la Tía Milly les contó acerca de un lugar lleno de fantasmas y criaturas extrañas llamado Gravity Falls, que era donde se encontraban el resto de esos libros, a excepción de uno: el _Numero 1_. Los chicos inmediatamente supieron de qué lugar hablaba, y Norman recordó la sensación que tuvo al adentrarse aquel día en el bosque.

Por alguna razón, antes de volver a casa, la anciana le dio a Norman una especie de viejo relicario en forma de búho, el cual, según Courtney, era un accesorio para chicas. Sin embargo, Norman tuvo el presentimiento de que era buena idea conservarlo al menos en el bolsillo de su suéter. Por otra parte a Courtney le regaló un horrible par de pendientes anticuados, con un rubí adornando cada lado, pero a uno le faltaba una incrustación.

Y ahora se encontraba ahí, justo como hacía dos semanas: corriendo hacia el Árbol de Aggie.

Cuando llegó a la entrada del bosque, apartó un par de ramas para abrirse camino hacia el Árbol, pero para su sorpresa no fue a Aggie a quien encontró. Sino a alguien más, sentada en una roca.

"¿Salma?"

"Oh, vaya, has vuelto" Le respondió desinteresadamente a forma de saludo, sin siquiera voltear a verlo, ya que estaba leyendo.

"¡Norman!" Gritó sorprendido Neil, saliendo detrás de un tronco. "¿Q-qué haces aquí?"

"¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? Es sábado y apenas van a dar las 8:00 a.m., ¿No deberían seguir durmiendo?"

"Ehm… ¿no?" Respondió el pelirrojo neurasténicamente.

"¿Y por qué estas tan…nervioso?" Indagó Norman, temiéndose la respuesta. "¿Dónde está Aggie?"

Ante aquella mención, Salma despegó los ojos del libro que hasta el momento había estado leyendo. Se reacomodó sobre la roca sonriendo, y volteó a ver a ambos chicos, lista para ver la función.

"¿Aggie?" Soltó una risita nerviosa. "Ol-olvidémosla, hay que charlar" Dijo secándose unas gotas de sudor que comenzaban a hacerse presentes en su pecoso rostro. "Di-dime qué tal estuvo tu viaje… hace como un siglo que no nos vemos"

Norman arqueó una ceja. La sonrisa de Salma se amplió. Neil ya no podía soportarlo más.

"¡Ay, Norman! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento tanto!" Lloriqueó. "¡No era mi intención! ¡Lo juro! Yo sólo trataba de hacer algo bueno, y Salma lo había dejado sobre la mesa, entonces yo lo tomé y vine hasta acá, ¡Pero no fue a propósi-!"

"¡Neil!" Interrumpió Norman, queriendo dar fin a la interminable cháchara de su amigo.

Neil le miró azorado.

"¿Dónde está Aggie?" Volvió a preguntar, esta vez remarcando un poco más cada palabra.

"Bueno, yo…" Neil comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos. "Verás… ella…" Al ver que no se decidía a hablar, Salma rodó los ojos.

"Pasa que el _Capitán Lumbreras_ se puso a experimentar"

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntó Norman volviéndose hacia su amiga.

"Aparentemente nuestro inteligente amigo se aburría ayer por la tarde" Dijo. "Y decidió que mientras yo estaba en casa escribiendo su aplicación, sería buena idea tomar el libro y lanzarle algunos hechizos a Agatha"

"¿Qué clase de hechizos?" Preguntó pavorosamente.

"Oh, ya sabes…Primero la convirtió en una especie de gelatina flotante, luego la volvió verde otra vez, y después la dejó pegada a las ramas de un árbol, pero descuida: ya lo arregló" Sonrió maliciosamente. "Oye, Aggie, sal de ahí, Norman está aquí" le llamó.

Seguido aquello, Aggie salió desde _detrás_ de un árbol, contrariamente a como hacia normalmente, ya que solía salir desde _dentro_ de este. Cuando vio a Norman, ambos se sonrieron.

Norman sintió como su mente relajaba. "Vaya, que alivio, pensé que le había pasado algo peor"

"Y le pasó"

Norman abrió los ojos como platos."¡¿Qué cosa?!"

"Oh, no es nada. Sólo que ahora tu amiga tiene ataques de hipo muy constantes"

"¿Y…?"

"Y cuando le da hipo es tangible"

"¡¿Qué?!" Bramó exaltado. "¿Y por qué rayos dejaste que Neil tomara el libro?"

"¡Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando lo hizo!"

"¡Se supone que te lo di a ti para que lo cuidaras!"

"¡Que cuidara el libro, no a Neil!" Gritó indignada. "Hemos estado aquí toda la mañana tratando de arreglarlo, además ya te dije que estaba ocupada haciendo su estúpida aplicación…"

"¿Aplicación?" Preguntó ya más calmado. "¿Para qué cosa?"

"Para el colegio" Respondió Neil, que hasta el momento había estado callado observando toda la discusión junto a la chica fantasma.

"¿Quieres decir que…?"

"Así es" Dijo con los ojos iluminados. "¡Voy a ir a ese colegio con ustedes!"

"¡Neil, eso es genial, amigo!" Dijo acercándose y chocando los puños. "¿Pero cómo?"

"Bueno, verás… El padre del primo de la madre del novio de Mitch, trabaja en control escolar en esa academia y me dio cupo en ella" Dijo orgullosamente. "Y como ya sabes…es un colegio privado para chicos muy nerds, así que Salma se ofreció a hacer mi aplicación para que me acepten"

Aunque Salma no estaba de acuerdo en hacer el examen de su amigo, la chica no tenía otra opción si quería que el pecoso fuera con ellos, puesto que como bien había dicho Neil, era un colegio privado. Aquello significaba que tenían sólo dos opciones para ingresar:

La primera era aprobar el examen de aplicación, el cual únicamente lograban resolver los alumnos con un alto coeficiente intelectual, que era como Salma y Norman habían conseguido entrar. Este último, con varios meses de estudio extenuante por parte de Salma.

Y la segunda opción era que pudieran costearse el elevadísimo precio de la matrícula y cuotas, pues era un colegio muy caro y de buena calidad.

"Vaya, Salma, no pensé que te importara tanto que Neil fuera con nosotros" Dijo burlonamente Norman.

Salma sólo desvió la mirada. "Tampoco es como que tu quisieras que él se quede aquí"

"En eso tienes razón"

"¿Ya no estás molesto conmigo por eh… hacer que Aggie tenga hipo?" Preguntó Neil, vacilantemente.

Norman se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado por completo del asunto en tan sólo unos minutos. Luego se lo pensó bien y se dio cuenta que quizá no era tan malo que Aggie fuera tangible, ya que al menos eso era un avance.

"No"

"¿Enserio?" Preguntó Salma, incrédula.

"Enserio" Les aseguró. "Sólo hay un pequeño detalle: Aggie, ¿Por qué no estabas dentro del árbol?"

La fantasma hizo una mueca de inquietud. "Um…Es que ya no lo puedo atravesar"

"¿Quieres decir que estuviste toda la noche flotando a lado del árbol?"

"Algo así"

"No te preocupes, Norman" Le aclaró Salma. "Ella ya nos dijo que no tiene ningún tipo de agotamiento físico ni necesidades básicas"

"Menos mal"

Aclarado aquello, se relajaron y comenzaron a charlar sobre las vacaciones de Norman. Este les contó sobre el bosque macabro, el castor herido, su tía Milly y lo que esta les contó acerca del libro que Courtney le dio, y además que le regaló un pequeño medallón en forma de búho. Mas sin embargo, nunca les mostró a sus amigos ninguno de los dos objetos ya que le parecía innecesario.

El resto de las vacaciones lo pasaron divirtiéndose y tratando de investigar más en los libros raros dentro de la casa del difunto Tío Prenderghast.

* * *

**Pink Palace, Ashland, Oregon.**

Cuando terminó de cerrar la ultima maleta y los sujetos de la mudanza se hubieron llevado todas las cajas, se lanzó al colchón con pesadez ahogando un suspiro. Luego de calmarse un poco se levantó y cogió un marcador que tenía dentro del bolsillo de su suéter. Se acercó a la pared y, con la tinta roja del plumón, comenzó a trazar la última equis en el calendario. Seguido esto, lo arrancó de un tirón y lo arrojó al suelo, furiosa.

Hoy se cumplían ya seis meses desde que pactó con su madre que se comportaría como una hija responsable a cambio de poder ir al mismo colegio con Wybie, y no mudarse a Canadá. El problema era que el acuerdo habían sido tres meses, no seis. Y por desgracia, había obtenido tres detenciones más en clase.

Gracias a ello, Mel se había enfurecido y le había recriminado que no podía tomarse nada enserio como una persona madura. Ni ella sabía como había sido capaz de no cumplir el trato. Pero de pronto, un golpeteo en la puerta la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

"¿Coraline?" Era la voz de su padre "¿Estás ahí?"

"No"

Faltaba sólo una semana para que agosto diera paso a septiembre y con ello, las clases iniciaran en las escuelas. Por consecuente, debían salir lo más pronto del Pink Palace rumbo a su nuevo hogar en el país vecino. Coraline ya había aceptado la derrota y se había despedido tristemente de Wybie, su mejor amigo de hacía casi dos años.

"Coraline…" Volvió a llamar.

Ella no quería contestar, estaba enfadada consigo misma. Ya había empacado todo y sabía que esa llamada era para que entrara al auto de una vez por todas.

"Coraline, no es lo que estas pensando. Tu madre y yo queremos hablar contigo"

"¿Y sobre qué?" Preguntó cortante.

"Primero abre la puerta"

Coraline gruñó, pero acto seguido se levantó y quitó el cerrojo. "¿Y bien?"

"Veo que ya empacaste todo" Dijo su madre apareciendo detrás de Charlie.

"Sip"

"Bueno, entonces sube tus cosas al auto" le dijo.

"¡Agh! ¡Entonces si venían sólo para eso!" Les espetó molesta la chica.

"Te equivocas" habló con aplomo. "Tu madre y yo hemos decidió que si podrás ir a ese colegio que tanto quieres"

Los ojos de Coraline iluminaron de regocijo e incredulidad.

"¿En-enserio?" Estaba que no cabía de la emoción, hacía tres meses le habían negado el permiso -aun cuando ya había entregado su aplicación y había sido aceptada-, y ahora estaba ahí, parecía imposible. "¿Mamá…?"

"Si…Lo…lo discutimos y decidimos darte el permiso" Contestó reticentemente.

"Oh, ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!" Los abrazó a ambos fuertemente, y por ese momento Mel se permitió sonreír. "Prometo que me portaré bien, y no obtendrán ninguna llamada de quejas por parte del instituto"

"Sí, bueno, date prisa porque debemos llevarte al aeropuerto para que llegues allá" Le apremió Mel.

"¿Ahora? Pero las clases no comienzan hasta dentro de una semana"

"Eso no importa, hay chicos que vienen desde otros continentes y les permiten llegar una semana antes, así que no será problema contigo" Le aclaró Charlie.

"¡Genial!" Exclamó tomando su equipaje. "Bien, hasta nunca, Pink Palace" Se despidió deslizando una mano sobre la pared.

Una vez que las maletas estuvieron dentro del auto, Coraline pareció recordar algo.

"¡Oh, esperen! Hay algo que tengo que hacer antes de irnos" Dicho aquello, inmediatamente se echó a correr.

"¿A dónde vas ahora, Coraline Jones?" le gritó su madre, pero era demasiado tarde, Coraline ya estaba fuera del terreno del Pink Palace, dirigiéndose a quién sabe dónde.

Apenas llegó al domicilio, corrió hasta el patio trasero y lanzó una piedra a la ventana del segundo piso. Al ver que nadie salía, decidió acelerar las cosas y comenzó a trepar por las enredaderas que crecían en la pared. Cuando alcanzó el alféizar externo de la ventana, abrió el vidrio y se coló dentro.

"¡Wybieee!" Vociferó.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y dejó ver al chico con cara de desconcierto.

"¿Jonesy? ¿Cómo rayos entraste aquí?"

"Por la ventana, duh" Obvió la chica.

"Hay una puerta allá abajo, por si no lo notaste"

"Pff…Lo sé, pero a veces tu abuela me da miedo" Wybie rió levemente ante el comentario.

"Bueno, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te mudabas hoy?" Inquirió.

"¡Ya no me iré a Canadá! ¡Wohooo!" Aulló, lanzándose con los brazos abiertos hacia el chico casi levantándolo del suelo, lo cual lo tomó desprevenido, pero igual le correspondió. "¿No es genial?" Preguntó llena de emoción.

"Demasiado" Le aseguró. "¿O sea, que te quedas?"

"¡Nope, iré al colegio contigo! Pero necesito que vengas conmigo ahora"

"Seguro, pero primero suéltame"

"Oh, lo siento"

"¿Y a dónde quieres que vaya?"

"Conmigo al aeropuerto para ir al colegio hoy mismo" Le explicó como si se tratase de algo muy normal, y no la noticia repentina que en realidad era. "Estoy segura que no tienes problema con ello, puesto que tu intachable abuela te hizo empacar tus cosas hace más de dos semanas"

"¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? Las clases comienz-"

"Comienzan en una semana, lo sé" Dijo ella. "Pero papá ya me dijo que no habrá problema por eso, así que andando, idiota, no hay tiempo que perder"

Wybie no tuvo tiempo de responder, cuando ya estaba siendo arrastrado por Coraline escaleras abajo, donde se encontraba la abuela tejiendo.

"Señora Lovat" Saludó Coraline. "Necesito que me permita llevarme a su nieto al aeropuerto" Dijo con toda la cortesía posible.

"¿Coraline? Pensé que ya estarías en Canadá, pequeña"

"Hubo un cambio de planes: si iré al colegio con su nieto" Le dijo. "Pero necesito que vayamos ya al aeropuerto"

"¡Las clases son en una semana, Jonsey!"

"¡Cállate, Wyborne, no interrumpas cuando hablamos!" Le reprendió la Señora Lovat, y luego se giró hacia Coraline. "Pues cuanto antes comiencen las clases mejor, ¿Qué esperas, muchacho?"

Coraline sonrió maliciosamente, su plan había tenido éxito.

"Pero…Abuela, te quedaras sola"

"¿Acaso crees que tengo cinco años? No me pasará nada, vendrás a verme durante las vacaciones" Le espetó. "Ahora, date prisa y ve por tus cosas" Le dijo entregándole el pasaje para el vuelo y dándole un bastonazo.

Wybie no tuvo más remedio que obedecer y una vez que juntó todas sus pertenencias, con ayuda de Coraline, volvió a bajar al piso principal.

"Bien, entonces…Hasta luego, abuela" Le dijo, a lo que la abuela le dio un fuerte abrazo y le besó la frente. "Te quiero"

"Y yo a ti, Wyborne" Le dijo ella separándose. "¡Nos vemos, Coraline!"

"¡Hasta luego, señora Lovat!"

Y así, ambos corrieron de vuelta al Pink Palace, donde Coraline les explicó a sus padres que no pensaba pasar una semana sola en ese colegio, y que por eso había traído a Wybie consigo. Al llegar al aeropuerto y abordar el avión, Coraline sintió que algo bueno iba a salir de ese viaje.

"¡Colegio nuevo, allá voy!"

* * *

**Gravity Falls, Portland, Oregon.**

Dipper se encontraba tendido bocarriba en su cama. Ese era su último día en Gravity Falls antes de volver a Piedmont nuevamente.

Después de haber tenido un ataque de nervios al enterarse de que el libro había desaparecido, salió disparado de la Cabaña del Misterio hacia el hogar del Pequeño Gideon. Mabel trató de detenerlo y decirle que no podía ir a atacar a alguien así porque si, pero Dipper no la escuchó y volvió a tener un encuentro con el pálido chico regordete. Al final, aunque Gideon negó incesablemente que él no hubiera robado nada, Dipper salió victorioso llevándose consigo el libro _numero 2._

Por desgracia, al regresar a la Cabaña, Wendy terminó confesando que ella había sido quien había vendido el libro accidentalmente. Pero como era obvio, Dipper no pudo enfadarse con ella, así que le pidió que explicara cómo era la persona a quien se lo vendió. Wendy describió físicamente a Courtney y prontamente, Dipper descubrió que era la chica rubia a la que le había azotado la puerta en la cara.

Mabel trató de animarlo y le dijo que al menos ahora el libro estaba en manos de una rubia hueca que no sabría darle uso, y no en las perversas garras de Gideon. Lo cual, ciertamente, si lo reconfortó un poco.

Mas ahora, se encontraba con su equipaje ya listo, esperando a que Mabel terminara de despedirse de Waddles y poder ir al auto, donde el tío Stan los llevaría a la central de autobuses para volver a casa. Esta vez habían durado el verano completo en Gravity Falls, ya que era miércoles y el siguiente lunes era cuando las clases iniciaban.

* * *

**Blithe Hollow, Massachusetts, New England. **

Después del viaje familiar, las vacaciones se pasaron volando para Norman y sus amigos.

Faltaban sólo tres días para que el lunes llegara y con él, las clases dieran comienzo. Norman se encontraba en el Árbol de Aggie, con sus amigos, en un último intento de quitarle el incesante hipo, ayudarla a regresar al otro mundo o, por lo menos, saber su asunto pendiente. No obstante, nada parecía dar resultado.

"¿Ya no hay más libros, Norman?" Preguntó Neil, que se encontraba echado en un montón de hojas secas.

"Me temo que no"

"Oye, Norman" Le llamó Salma. "¿No dijiste que tu tía la loca te regalo un libro?"

"No, ella me dio un relicario. Courtney fue quien me dio el libro" Insistió.

"Bueno, pero dijiste que les habló sobre el libro, ¿no?"

"Pues…Si, eso creo"

"¿Entonces por qué rayos no lo hemos utilizado?" Le reclamó la chica. "Piénsalo: tenemos prácticamente dos días para ayudar a Agatha y ese libro podría tener algo que nos sirva"

Norman se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a su casa lo más deprisa que pudo, subió a su habitación, y después de rebuscar un poco, encontró el libro entre un altero de comics. Nuevamente se encaminó hacia el bosque, donde Salma le esperaba impacientemente.

"¿Y bien?"

"Aquí está, pero dudo que sirva de mucho, lo hojeé de camino a casa y tiene varias cosas sobre monstruos, no hay nada de fantasmas" Le objetó Norman, cansinamente.

Salma cogió el libro lo abrió en la primera página, leyó unas cuantas líneas y luego siguió con otra página, luego otra y otra más. Norman sólo la escuchaba leer entre dientes.

"Já, creo que esto te hubiese sido de ayuda el año pasado" Ironizó ella, mostrándole en el libro información sobre zombies.

Luego continuó leyendo durante aproximadamente una hora más. Mientras tanto, Neil y Norman jugaban a construir pequeñas chozas con ramitas que se encontraban en el suelo y Aggie les observa interesada, tratando de contener el hipo.

"¡No hay nada!"

"Te lo dije" Le contestó Norman, poniéndose de pie y acercándose.

"Es decir, la ultima página ni siquiera está completa, ¡alguien la arrancó!" Bufó exasperada. "Sólo se puede leer _'Cuando la última gota de anhelo caiga, el alma se ha de liberar. Pero hasta entonces, un roce bastará para aprisionar…' _Luego de eso no sé que sigue_, _pero hay un dibujo de un búho" Se quejó.

Después de escuchar aquello, Norman sólo pudo pensar en el relicario que le había dado su Tía Milly. "¿Un búho?"

"Si, y para colmo no es real. Es un medallón" Le dijo entregándole el libro abierto. "Lo que en verdad necesitamos es algo que pueda guardar a Aggie aquí en el árbol hasta el próximo verano" Se burló sarcásticamente.

Norman abrió los ojos de par en par. "¡Ese es el medallón que mi tía me obsequió!" Chilló al ver la imagen que era idéntica. Acto seguido sacó dicho objeto de su bolsillo y se lo mostró a Salma, Neil y Aggie. Era un relicario en forma de búho, totalmente anticuado y parecía faltarle alguna incrustación, algo como una joya que daría forma al pico del ave.

"Vaya, que lindo es…" Dijo Aggie acercándose y posó su pequeña y fantasmal mano sobre la figurilla. "Me encantan los anima… ¡Ahhhhh!"

"¡Aggie!" Gritaron Norman y Neil al ver cómo era succionada por el relicario.

"Parece que después de todo si guardará a Aggie hasta el próximo verano" Dijo Salma someramente.

"Aggie, ¿puedes oírnos?" Dijo Norman sujetando el dije por la cadena.

"Um…Si" La voz de Aggie podía escucharse perfectamente desde dentro, formando un ligero eco.

"Oye, Norman…" Aventuró Neil.

Salma entornó los ojos. "Por favor no otra de tus ideas bobas, Neil"

"¿Y si llevamos a Aggie, dentro de ese medallón, con nosotros al colegio?" Norman se quedó pensativo. Luego sonrió. Salma vio aquello y finalmente dejó salir un gemido de resignación.

"Aquí vamos de nuevo…"

* * *

**Domingo, día del vuelo.**

Ese día, Courtney le dio a Norman los pendientes que la Tía Milly le había obsequiado a ella, diciéndole que harían juego con ese horrendo medallón. Norman los aceptó, pero no porque fuese a usarlos, sino porque sabía que no volvería a ver a su familia en un largo tiempo, y esos pendientes serían al menos un recuerdo de su hermana mayor. Después de aproximadamente cien abrazos sofocantes de Sandra, Norman fue llevado al aeropuerto, donde ya lo esperaban Neil y Salma con sus respectivas familias.

* * *

**Durante el vuelo.**

"¿Cuántos brazaletes de la amistad crees que debería hacer, Dippy?" Dijo mientras jugaba con el estambre y bordaba figurillas al azar en ellos.

"No lo sé, Mabel"

"¿Crees que mi compañera de habitación se vuelva mi mejor amiga y deba tejerle un suéter de la amistad?"

"No lo sé, Mabel"

"Oye, Dipper, ¿Cuánto crees que falte para llegar?" Comenzó a balancear los pies en el asiento.

"No lo sé, Mabel"

Mabel frunció el ceño. "Voy a tomar tu libro y pegarle lentejuelas rosas para que se vea lindo"

"No lo sé, Ma…¿Qué? ¡No!"Gritó arrebatándole el libro a su hermana. "¿Estás loca?"

"Me estabas ignorando"

"Son las 7:00 a.m., Mabel, tengo sueño" Le respondió frotándose los ojos.

"Bien, entonces no te daré un brazalete de la amistad"

* * *

**St. Madeleine Tomlinson College.**

Por fin era domingo y los últimos estudiantes comenzaban a arribar al campus. Coraline despertó esa mañana y se vistió casualmente, era el último día que podría usar ropa normal entre semana, ya que al día siguiente debería portar el uniforme escolar.

Había estado una semana completa en el colegio, y ya lo había explorado casi todo, puesto que durante las tardes, ella y Wybie habían estado paseando por algunos terrenos y edificios de la institución; sin embargo, el lugar era tan grande, que aun no lo habían visto todo.

Hoy, probablemente se presentaría la que sería su nueva compañera de cuarto y, por alguna razón, estaba ansiosa de conocerla.

* * *

**12:00 p.m.**

Varios autobuses habían recogido a todos los alumnos restantes que esperaban en el aeropuerto.

En el transcurso del camino, los estudiantes a bordo del camión, podían notar cómo iban dejando de lado la ciudad para adentrarse en una solitaria zona de bosque templado; tenía un aspecto como de pantano, sólo que no lo era.

Al detenerse el autobús frente a los terrenos del colegio, pudieron notar una fachada parecida a la de un colegio europeo, únicamente que este estaba situado en Oregon. Se componía de varios edificios con alrededor de seis pisos cada uno, lo que lo hacía lucir bastante moderno, pero aun así, un aspecto victoriano persistía. Era imposible deducir donde terminaba el patio a simple vista.

Los muros eran de un elegante color ladrillo, y un pequeño lago se ubicaba a lo largo de la parte frontal del instituto. Sobre este, había un puente que conducía hacia las puertas de entrada al colegio, donde ya varios camiones habían descargado el equipaje. Los alumnos de primer grado que iban recuperando sus pertenencias, cruzaban el puente para dirigirse al interior del lugar.

"Dipper, no encuentro mi equipaje"

"Me parece que yo encontré el mío" Le dijo encaminándose hacia un altero de maletas en desorden. "Iré por mis cosas y te ayudaré a encontrar las tuyas"

Mabel miró en todas direcciones, hasta que divisó el bulto de maletas coloridas resaltando entre los tonos opacos del resto de las cosas de sus compañeros. Por desgracia, justo al acercarse, mas maletas fueron descargadas sobre las de ella, impidiéndole tomar sus cosas de una buena vez.

"Rayos"

* * *

"Andando, Neil" Le apresuró la chica de las gafas rojas.

"¡Ya voy, Salma! pero aun me faltan unas maletas…"

Salma rodó los ojos y se fue a sentar con Norman en una de las barandillas mientras esperaban a su amigo.

Neil encontró una de sus maletas y tiró de las agarraderas de esta.

"Oye, ¿necesitas ayuda?"

Se giró para encontrarse con una enorme sonrisa adornada con frenillos y mejillas encendidas.

"¿Eh?"

"Es que tu maleta esta justo sobre la mía, y si te ayudo a sacarla, podré recuperar mis cosas" Le dijo con una sonrisa amigable en el rostro cuando terminó de explicar. Neil no pudo evitar pensar que se veía muy linda.

"Umm…Si, seguro"

Ambos tiraron con fuerza de la maleta de Neil, y una vez que lograron sacarla del montón, ella pudo tomar su equipaje.

"¡Nos vemos!" Le dijo la chica antes de darse la vuelta y echarse a correr en dirección contraía.

* * *

"¡Bienvenidos a Saint Madeleine Tomlinson!" Se escuchó una voz femenina, a través del megáfono. "¡Los de nuevo ingreso por aquí, formen una línea!" La directora era una mujer mayor, tenía el cabello cano recogido en un moño, y gafas de media luna.

Los alumnos no obedecieron las órdenes correctamente, y en lugar de una línea se amontonaron todos delante de ella. La mujer entornó los ojos.

"Bien, escuchen: Los dormitorios están en el ala Este, las chicas irán en el edificio A y los chicos en el B, en el primer piso de cada uno de estos hay una sala común. En la entrada de cada edificio estarán los prefectos esperándoles y les entregarán un folleto el cual describe su horario y número de habitación; los de primer grado ocuparán el cuarto piso. En el edificio C podrán encontrar la biblioteca." Sacó una enorme papeleta y continuó leyendo taxativamente. "En el ala Oeste se ubican las aulas y salones de clase. La cafetería y el comedor conectan con el edificio central. Un piso debajo de estos se encuentra el gimnasio. No está permitido acercarse al estanque, al lago o a las canchas y campos de deporte durante el horario de clases. Podrán portar ropa casual sólo los fines de semana." Se reacomodó las gafas y se aclaró la garganta. "Si tienen dudas, acudan a la oficina de control escolar, la cual se sitúa en el último piso del edificio principal. Pueden retirarse"

Todos los alumnos aun estaban tratando de procesar la larga lista de instrucciones.

"Me duele el cerebro"

"¿Acaso tienes uno?" Se mofó Salma.

Norman rió al ver que el pelirrojo ni siquiera captó el insulto. "Bueno, será mejor que nos demos prisa" Les dijo, levantando su equipaje del suelo. "Nos veremos por ahí más tarde, Salma" se despidió y Neil le siguió hacia el edificio de los chicos.

"Si es que los encuentro…"

* * *

**1:00 p.m.**

Coraline llevaba más de media hora caminando distraídamente enfrente del edificio de los dormitorios de las chicas. Ya había chocado con tres personas distintas y ninguna de ellas era Wybie. _"Ese idiota… ¿Dónde se habrá metido?"_ Se suponía que habían acordado verse en el lugar donde los alumnos arribaban, pero no, a Wybie se lo había tragado la multitud de estudiantes.

Dio por sentado que su amigo no iba a aparecer pronto, por lo que decidió ir a donde estaban los camiones descargando el equipaje, pero antes de llegar, alguien la chocó a ella.

"¡Ouch!"

"¡Lo siento!" Le dijo cubriéndose la boca como si le hubiese roto un brazo.

"No, está bien… Yo ya empujé a tres personas antes" Le respondió sonriendo mientras se levantaba.

"Soy Mabel" Le extendió la mano. Había estado nerviosa desde el momento en que reparó que debía separarse de Dipper, porque obviamente las habitaciones no eran mixtas. Después la otra chica le tomó la mano aceptando el saludo.

"Mi nombre es Coraline"

Mabel le observó discretamente y se dio cuenta de lo extravagante que lucía: Llevaba una falda rojiza y mallones verdes, un suéter naranja a rayas rojas y una chaqueta de color oscuro. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue su cabello azul.

"Lindo cabello"

"Gracias, lindo… eh, suéter"

"Muchas gracias, lo hice yo misma" Infló el pecho con orgullo y Coraline rió ante eso.

"¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar tu habitación?" Se ofreció.

"¡Claro! Llevó como media hora buscando mi habitación, pero los corredores son taaan enormes…"

"Descuida, yo he estado aquí desde hace una semana, ya conozco el edificio" Le dijo sonriendo. "Espero que tú seas mi compañera de habitación, porque aparentemente aun no se ha presentado"

"Eso sería genial" Respondió Mabel halagada. "¿Cuál es mi pasillo?" Preguntó tendiéndole el folleto que le habían dado en la entrada.

"Veamos…" Coraline hizo una mueca pensativa y entrecerró los ojos concentradamente, mientras leía. "¡Genial!"

"¿Qué cosa?" Le preguntó emocionada.

"Estamos en el mismo pasillo, ¡quizá en realidad seamos compañeras!"

"¡Yay!"

Luego de que Mabel paró de dar saltitos de alegría, Coraline la tomó por la muñeca y ambas corrieron hasta el final del pasillo, donde se encontraba pegada una lista con los nombres de las estudiantes y su habitación asignada.

"¿Cuál es tu apellido?"

"Pines, Mabel Pines"

Coraline apoyó el dedo en la hoja y lo situó en la letra P deslizándolo hacia abajo conforme iba leyendo.

"Patton…Parker…Percival… No, no… Philipps…Pimlott…Pines ¡Pines!" Gritó. "Lo tengo, el numero de habitación es… ¿417? ¡Maldición!"

"¿Pasa algo malo?"

Ella dejó escapar un bufido. "Me temo que no seremos compañeras de cuarto, mi dormitorio es el 408"

"Bueno, estaremos a… nueve o diez puertas de distancia, pero puedo ir a visitarte cuando quieras" Le dijo Mabel tratando de infundirle ánimo. Ella también estaba decepcionada, la chica de cabello azul le había agradado al instante y por desgracia no sería su nueva compañera de habitación -y eventualmente mejor amiga-.

"Ha… Gracias" Le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado. "Igual parece que no tendré ninguna compañera de habitación después de todo"

"¿Ah no?"

"No, nadie se ha presentado" Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Bien, supongo que te ver por ahí más tarde"

Mabel la vio girarse y entonces recordó. "¡Espera!" Corrió hacia ella y le entregó un brazalete de los que había hecho en el avión. "Ten"

"Oh…Lindo brazalete, gracias" Le dijo Coraline, la cara amigable de Mabel le decía que el no tener habitación juntas no le iba a impedir querer amistar con ella.

"Por nada. Significa que ahora somos amigas"

* * *

Norman le explicó numerosas veces a Neil como llegar hasta su dormitorio, mas este no entendió un rábano. Cuando vio como su amigo de cabello puntiagudo desparecía al doblar la esquina para ir a donde los dormitorios, este se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a ir hacia la cafetería.

Eran casi las dos de la tarde y no había probado bocado desde las 5:00 a.m., claro que sin contar la fea comida de avión que no eran más que agua y cacahuates.

El único problema ahora era que tampoco sabía donde quedaba el comedor.

* * *

**2:00 p.m.**

Con lo grande que era el campus, ir de un edificio a otro, era verdaderamente fatigoso. No estaba agotado, mas sin embargo, dar vueltas como loco por ahí no era exactamente divertido. Cuando se hubo cansado de no ver rastro de la llamativa cabellera azul de su amiga, decidió que la vería más tarde, o quizá hasta mañana; y por el momento iría a buscar insectos junto al estanque.

No obstante, se aburrió después de un rato y unos segundos más tarde ya estaba en marcha hacia el edificio B del ala Este.

Al llegar al cuarto piso, que era donde estaba su dormitorio, se encontró con un pelirrojo regordete frente a la puerta.

"¿Necesitas algo, amigo?" Le preguntó amablemente, pues si no dejaba de estorbar en la puerta, no podría entrar a su habitación.

"¿Eh?... ¡Oh! Es que estoy algo perdido…"

Wybie le observó y notó que su rostro era aun más pecoso que el de Coraline, sonrió ante tal pensamiento. "¿Cual es el numero de tu habitación?"

Neil miró su folleto nuevamente. "Umm… 429"

"La puerta frente a la que estas parado es la 429"

"Oooh…" Dijo él cayendo en cuenta. "Bueno, gracias por la ayuda, viejo" Le respondió aun riendo de su propia torpeza. Luego cogió sus maletas del suelo y, con el estómago aun gruñendo de hambre, se adentró en la habitación.

Apenas la puerta se cerró tras de sí, un golpeteo de nudillos contra la madera llamó desde el otro lado.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con el mismo chico parado bajo el resquicio de la puerta.

"Por cierto, soy Wybie Lovat, tu nuevo compañero de dormitorio"

* * *

Antes de siquiera acercarse al edificio, sus compañeros que aun no la conocían, le habían gritado _nerd_ varias veces gracias a su aspecto, pero ella sólo les ignoró. Salma recorrió los pasillos del edificio A en busca de su dormitorio, tan pronto como chequeó las listas en una tabla al final del corredor del cuarto piso, se dirigió a su habitación que aparentemente quedaba a tan sólo tres puertas de distancia de dicha tabla.

Se acercó a la puerta con el número indicado y posó su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, pero antes de empujar sintió como tocaba algo viscoso.

Despegó la mano lentamente y vio una sustancia transparente pegoteada en toda su mano derecha. Hizo una mueca.

Pronto dicha mueca fue alterada por una de alarma cuando se encontró con unos brazos enmangados en tela rosa rodeándole el cuello.

"¡Siiiiiiiiiii!"

Salma la apartó bruscamente. "¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?"

"Lo siento, fue la emoción" Luego rió un poco antes de proseguir. "Seremos compañeras y espero que, eventualmente, mejores amigas" le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Pero que afortunada soy…"

"Soy Mabel"

No podía esperar un segundo más para hacer cosas divertidas como pintarse las uñas, trenzarse el cabello –porque cuando la abrazó, notó lo suave y brillante que era el lacio cabello de la chica- y hablar de chicos. Todo en esa misma noche, era el plan perfecto para hacer de su compañera su mejor amiga.

Para Salma, lo primero que observó fue el llamativo suéter de color rosa con la cara de un cerdo estampada en el centro. Y por lo que podía notar, al igual que ella, usaba frenillos.

"¡Oh, santo cielo! Ambas usamos frenillos, ¿no es genial?" _¿Acaba de leerme la mente?_ Se preguntó Salma a sí misma.

"Uh…supongo" Le respondió. "¿Qué es esta porquería que tengo en la mano?"

"Oh, eso" Dijo ella en forma divertida. "Resulta que antes de llegar a la habitación, guardé mi folleto en el bolso, pero cuando metí la mano me di cuenta que mi bote de pegamento con brillantina se había corrido ahí dentro" Salma se miró la mano sucia y en efecto: tenia pequeños brillitos rosas en forma de estrella.

"Qué asco"

"Y el pegamento arruinó por completo mi bolso" Terminó trágicamente.

"¿Y?"

"Y cuando entré olvide limpiar la perilla de la puerta" Ni siquiera esperó a que la morena le respondiera, cuando disparó su siguiente pregunta."¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Err…Salma Ramsay"

La sonrisa de deleite absoluto en la cara de Mabel comenzaba a perturbarla. Tenía el presentimiento de que no iba a ser precisamente un sueño tener como compañera a tal chica, con una personalidad totalmente en contraste a la suya.

"¡Qué lindo nombre!" Le dijo efusivamente tomando sus manos entre las suyas, como harían un par de amigas en un momento de emoción. "Yo soy Mabel Pi… ¡Oh! Espera, eso ya lo dije" Saltó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la mesita de noche que se encontraba a lado de la que, parecía, era su cama.

"¡Estoy tan emocionada!" Soltó una risita. "Ten"

Salma arqueó una ceja al ver la mano extendida de Mabel, entregándole algo que, aparentemente, pretendía ser un brazalete. Tenía cuentas de color carmín y varias florecillas blancas cada seis piedritas. Ni siquiera lo había tomado, cuando Mabel ya había aprisionado su muñeca y comenzaba a anudarle la pulsera.

"Gracias. ¿Y esto es…?"

"Un brazalete que simboliza el hecho de que seremos las mejores amigas por siempre, desde el día de hoy hasta el día en que nos graduemos de la universidad. Y cuando crezcamos mis hijos te llamarán tía"

"Ya, claro, porque yo acepte hacer esto"

"Hahaha…Eres tan graciosa" Le dijo riendo alegremente y dándole un codazo amistoso. "Hay que revisar nuestros horarios, ¡quizá tengamos muchas clases juntas!"

"Uff…No sabes cuánto lo deseo…"

"¡Yo también!"

Mabel le arrebató el folleto de las manos a Salma y rápidamente lo comparó con el suyo, el cual estaba pegoteado de brillantina rosa.

"¡Salma! ¡No puedo creerlo, tenemos seis de siete clases juntas!" Chilló eufóricamente. "¡Y todas son mañana!"

"Maldición…" Masculló.

"¡Lo sé, qué emoción!" Dijo dando saltitos alegremente alrededor de la habitación.

"Yo no dije emoc… Olvídalo"

* * *

**4:00 p.m.**

Si dos horas de estar yendo y viniendo desde la dirección, hasta el dormitorio de chicos no era una fatiga, entonces Norman no sabía que lo era.

Cuando terminó de explicarle a su amigo pelirrojo cómo funcionaba el acomodo de dormitorios, rápidamente se había dirigido a la que, en las listas, era su habitación: la puerta 423.

Para su infortunio, resulta que la habitación ya había sido asignada a otros dos chicos, por lo que tuvo que ir a la oficina de orientación a pedir otro lugar. Las secretarias hicieron un papeleo en el que duraron aproximadamente quince minutos y luego le tendieron una carpeta donde decía sus datos y un nuevo número: 432.

Para Norman, el problema no era buscar una nueva habitación, sino que el lapso de tiempo que hacía de un edificio a otro eran veinte minutos aun cuando iba corriendo. Por lo que, al llegar a su habitación y encontrar el equipaje de ya dos personas, quiso tirarse ahí mismo y hacer del suelo su nuevo dormitorio.

Después de otros quince minutos de papeleo y veinte de trayectoria hacia el otro edificio, Norman por fin estaba frente a la puerta numero 439, la cual esperaba fuese la ultima que debía probar.

Se adentró en la habitación y, encendiendo la luz, dejo caer todas sus pertenencias en la cama vacía. A lado estaba otra cama, en la cual habían un par de maletas grandes con diseño militar y un baúl como el suyo, sólo que en color gris. Comenzó a desempacar.

Por lo desierta que estaba la habitación, supuso que su nuevo compañero debía estar fuera en la cafetería o la biblioteca. Claro, hasta que escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse tras de sí, y un chico de su misma edad, con el cabello desordenado y un cepillo dental en la mano, salió por ahí.

"Hola, soy Dipper"

* * *

**¡La mitad de los chicos ya se conocieron! 8D**

**Ok, primero: Si les parece que Mabel me salió demasiado empalagosa, recuerden que es algo así como el punto de vista de Salma, ya que si lo notan bien, con Coraline se comporta más ****_normal_****.**

**Ah, por cierto, la vestimenta que le describí a Coraline es la misma que usa en la película cuando va de compras con Mel xD**

**Y sólo por diversión, aquí les dejo las formas en las que cada quien consiguió ser admitido en el colegio:**

**Salma: Superdotación intelectual(?)**

**Norman: Tuvo muchísima ayuda de Salma, pero igual se esforzó demasiado.**

**Neil: Salma hizo el examen por él xD**

**Coraline: Siento que ella es de esas personas que tienen suerte en los exámenes y consiguen buenas notas sin esforzarse tanto ;D**

**Wybie: Si su abuela es dueña de un lugar tan grande como el Pink Palace, yo supongo que le puede costear un colegio caro a su nieto xD **

**Dipper: Las mismas razones que Salma. Recuerden el capítulo de Time traveler's pig: la ecuación que dibujó en el vidrio es digna de un genio.**

**Mabel: Ayuda de Dipper xD**

**Y ya sé que no estuvo muy divertido este cap. pero ya que están todos juntos, se viene lo bueno (-8 Nos vemosss!**

**P.D. ¿Les gusta la historia? ¿Tienen dudas, quejas, sugerencias? Dejen un review y respondo por MP (: **

**Recuerden: Los reviews -tanto malos como buenos- alimentan este fic y me hacen publicar más rápido(?)**


	9. Mabel no es un monstruo

**Aloha (-8**

**¡LEER ESTO ANTES DE COMENZAR A LEER EL CAPÍTULO!**

**Primero que nada quiero pedir disculpas por no actualizar y también a ******** porque en un review que le respondí dije que postearía "la semana próxima" y ya han pasado com semanas y aun nada, de verdad lo siento ): **

**Bien, este es un capitulo muy corto y muy aburrido, y aun peor porque pasaron como dos meses desde la última actualización, pero esta vez les tengo una excusa decente: Tuve un pequeño bloqueo porque como ya saben, en USA ya finalizó la segunda temporada de Gravity Falls y la historia con lo que pasó con los libros, es muy diferente a la idea que yo tenía para este fic. Asi que… tuve que borrar el capítulo que ya tenía listo desde el 17 de Julio, y escribir este, que por cierto es sólo un capitulo de relleno, porque necesito preguntarles algo, que es lo siguiente:**

**No supe cómo continuar porque no me decido entre adaptar el fic a como son las cosas en la serie o seguir la trama que yo tenía planeada ignorado todo lo que sucedió en los últimos capítulos.**

**Es por eso que quiero su opinión… (En estas preguntas haré mención de spoilers tanto de la serie como del fic)**

**¿Quieren que continúe como voy haciéndolo hasta ahora, usando los libros y a Bill en la trama del fic (que era mi headcanon antes de saber que pasaba en los últimos capítulos de GF) y sin hacer caso de que en la serie ya se reveló que ahora los tres libros los tiene Stan y que Bill fue destruido?**

**¿O quieren esperar un poco más a que yo me pueda idear un nuevo villano y una nueva trama para el fic y continuar sin usar los libros?**

**Ustedes deciden, dejen por favor su comentario para saber que quieren que haga y poder continuar el fic (: Y quiero agradecer a quienes han dejado reviews, me alegra y me hace muy feliz saber que más personas me están leyendo :')**

**Por cierto, hay apariciones de dos personajes que el fandom de Mystery Kids comúnmente agrega al grupo, asi que con ustedes... Alguien de Frankenweenie y alguien de Psychonauts! 8D**

**Ahora sí, les dejo para que lean, que por cierto es sólo un capítulo de relleno, que hice para poder preguntarles esto antes de continuar :P**

* * *

**• • •**

**St. Madeleine Tomlinson College, Eugene, Oregon.**

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a la habitación que le correspondía, fue dejar sus cosas encima de la cama, que por suerte, pudo elegir primero ya que su compañero aun no llegaba. Y ciertamente, no deseaba que llegara pronto. Nunca había compartido habitación con nadie que no fuera Mabel y, aunque no estaba nervioso, estar con alguien más le hacía sentir un poco extraño.

Cansado por el vuelo, decidió cepillarse los dientes y quizá luego tomar una siesta. Cuando salió del baño vio, a alguien de espaldas.

Era su nuevo compañero.

Al escuchar la puerta del baño cerrarse, este volteó inmediatamente hacía donde estaba Dipper, quien de pronto, estaba totalmente perturbado.

"Hola, soy Dipper."

Dipper se recriminó mentalmente por sonar tan estúpido al hablar.

"S-soy Norman."

Norman tenía la cara pálida, como de costumbre, y unas enormes ojeras. Dipper, que no lo conocía, no sabía si el chico estaba enfermo o así era normalmente su rostro. Por otra parte, el hecho de que su nombre fuera Norman, le recordaba al novio zombie/gnomo de Mabel, y esto le había dado motivos irracionales para no confiar en él. Y en nada ayudaba que el aspecto físico de Norman fuera tan semejante al de un cadáver.

"Un placer."

"Sí…igualmente."

Norman jamás se había relacionado con nadie vivo que no fueran su familia, Neil o Salma. Y aun así, no pretendía relacionarse con nadie más, simple y sencillamente por falta de interés. Dipper, por otra parte, teniendo a Mabel a su lado toda la vida, nunca había tenido necesidad de hacer más amistades, y realmente no estaba interesado en hacerlo. Y por ello, gracias a las inexistentes habilidades sociales de ambos, se creó un silencio un tanto incómodo.

No pasaron más de dos minutos cuando Norman comenzó a desempacar y Dipper decidió emprender una pequeña táctica para sacar información de su compañero y asegurarse de que no era un zombie o algo parecido.

"Así que… ¿De dónde vienes?"

"¿Eh?" Norman dudó un momento. "Oh, um… Soy de Massachusetts." Le concedió, señalando su maleta la cual tenía una etiqueta con la dirección del lugar de donde provenía. "¿Y tú?"

"California."

"Vaya, entonces supongo que ambos somos extraños aquí…"

"No precisamente." La expresión de duda en el rostro de Norman dio pie para que Dipper continuara. "He pasado algunos veranos aquí en Oregon."

"Oh, bueno...eso es genial, supongo."

"No del todo." Norman otra vez estaba confundido.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Indagó.

"Hay muchas cosas extrañas y um…" de pronto vio como, desde la maleta de Norman, una pequeña foto familiar se deslizaba hasta el suelo, quedando justo frente a sus pies.

Entonces se inclinó y, tomándola entre sus manos, la levantó.

"Se te cayó esto." Le dijo, tendiéndole la fotografía.

"Oh, gracias."

"¿Ellos son tu familia?"

Norman sonrió al mirar la foto, no había pasado ni un día y ya los extrañaba, incluso a Courtney. "Sip, son mi familia." Respondió mostrándole la foto a Dipper. "Ellos son mi padres," apunto hacia la mujer de rostro amable y el hombre de ceño fruncido. "Y esta es mi hermana mayor."

Los ojos de Dipper se abrieron de par en par al ver a la rubia y reconocerla inmediatamente: era la diva grosera a la que había golpeado en la cara.

"Tu… tu hermana dices…" Repitió abstraído, cosa que Norman no notó.

"Así es, ¿tú tienes hermanos?"

"¿eh? Oh, sí, sí… Yo tengo una hermana."

"Genial."

Sin embargo, Dipper seguía desconcertado. "Oye, hablando de otra cosa… quiero decir, eh… ¿Sabes algo acerca de libros raros que alguien cercano a ti posea?" Era una pregunta estúpida. Era obvio que si Norman sabía del libro que su hermana tenía no iba a decir nada. "Quiero decir… es que perdí un libro."

"¿Qué?"

"¡Olvídalo!" Chilló.

Dipper se arrepintió de todo. ¿Qué diablos hacía? Estuvo a punto de preguntarle acerca de los libros, sin saber siquiera si en realidad la chica rubia le había mostrado el libro a alguien ¿Le iba a contar los secretos de Gravity Falls a un desconocido? ¿Y si ese desconocido resultaba ser algún monstruo proveniente de Gravity Falls? Lleno de nerviosismo y sin saber qué hacer, hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente:

"Mejor olvida todo lo que te dije, ¿quieres?" Rogó.

"De acuerdo…" Dijo dudoso Norman.

"Bien, um… tengo que salir… al baño. ¡Nos vemos!"

"Pero si aquí hay un ba-"

"¡Nos vemos!"

Y antes de poder terminar la oración, Dipper desapareció bajo el umbral de la puerta, para perderse durante el resto de la tarde.

"Y Courtney me llama rarito a mi…"

Norman le echó un vistazo rápido al lugar y observó: Cada una de los dos catres tenía una mesita de noche a lado. Las sabanas eran de un color verde olivo y las paredes estaban teñidas de un azul grisáceo. Había un armario pequeño que, si quería usar, tendría que compartir. A la izquierda, había otra puerta, una de color blanco que, supuso, era el baño. Además, había un sofá de dos plazas, y un escritorio con una lámpara. Y por último, colocado en medio de las dos ventanas que tenía la pared frontal, estaba colocado un estante de libros.

"Ya puedes hablar, Aggie."

"¿Quién era ese chico?" Preguntó ella inocentemente. "se escuchaba un tanto… perturbado."Estar dentro del medallón le permitía escuchar a las personas con las que hablaba Norman y podía ver cualquier cosa que el chico tuviese enfrente, sólo que con un visión ligeramente borrosa.

"Supongo que Dipper, mi nuevo compañero."

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Cuando Salma abrió los ojos esa mañana, se encontró con una Mabel mirándola fijamente desde su cama. Ya estaba vestida con su sobredimensionado suéter escolar y, aparentemente había pasado la noche re-decorándolo, puesto que ahora tenía un par de botones coloridos incrustados en la tela gris.

"¡Buenos días, Salma!"

"¿Qué hora es?" Preguntó ella, ignorando el saludo de la castaña.

"Oh, no te preocupes, aun es temprano. Las clases no comienzan hasta dentro de una hora y treinta minutos." Salma miró su reloj y eran apenas las 6:00 a.m.

"¿Entonces por qué estás vestida?"

"Porque quería estar lista antes que tu y así no retrasarme para ir juntas a clase." Le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Eh… Claro."

* * *

"¿Qué clase crees que tenga Salma en este momento?" Preguntó Neil a Norman.

Los pasillos estaban abarrotados de estudiantes yendo de aquí para allá. El cuarto periodo estaba por comenzar y, por suerte, sería la cuarta vez consecutiva en el mismo día que el par de amigos tendrían clases juntos. En ese momento se preguntaban qué clase tendría su amiga, ya que no la habían visto desde el día anterior.

"No lo sé, podría ni siquiera estar en este edificio." Y era posible, las instalaciones eran enormes.

"¿Crees que deberíamos mandarle un texto diciéndole que nos busque en la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo?"

"Creo que ella preferiría ir a la biblioteca," Objetó Norman. "quiero decir, es Salma de quien estamos hablan-"

Sin previo aviso, Norman fue tomado por la manga de su suéter y halado dentro de un armario de conserje que se encontraba, convenientemente, justo a medio metro de su derecha.

"¿Norman?"

Y justo de igual forma, Neil fue zambullido dentro de la misma puerta.

Estaban totalmente a oscuras, por lo que Neil y Norman no tenían idea de quién los había retenido en aquel lugar. Una amarillenta luz proveniente de una lámpara en decadencia alumbró el lugar, dando perfecta visión de una Salma completamente encrespada.

Estaban en un pequeño cuarto atiborrado de productos e instrumentos de limpieza. Neil alzó una ceja al ver a la chica en un estado tan anormal en ella.

"¿Salma?"

"¡No la soporto!"

"¿Qué? ¿Quién?" Terció Norman.

"¡Ella!" Bramó. "Esa…niña loca, ¡me ha estado siguiendo toda la mañana!" Chilló. "¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que va a ser mi primer día de clases? ¡Tengo seis de siete clases con ella!"

"Pe-pero ¿de quién hablas?" Preguntó Neil.

"Ha estado toda la mañana parloteando acerca de no sé qué cosas, no he podido concentrarme en las clases gracias a sus constantes canturreos, me dio un 'brazalete de la amistad' y dice que el _Rojo Falun_ es mi color, ¡_Rojo Falun_!"

"Rojo fula…¿Qué?"

"¡_FALUN_!"

Norman ahogó una carcajada. Aun cuando no sabía que mosca le había picado a Salma, no podía evitar pensar que la escena de ella gritando un color de nombre tan ridículo a su amigo, era bastante graciosa.

"¡Es insufrible!"

"Ya, pero ¿de quién hablas, Salma?"

"¡De Mabel!" Explotó.

"Salma, ¿eres tú?"

Una voz cantarina se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta, al tiempo que un leve golpeteo de nudillos resonaba en la madera.

"¡Ay no, es ella!" Aulló en voz baja. "Salgan ustedes."

"¿Qué? Claro que no, quizá nos coma…Y yo no quiero morir." Susurró Neil.

"Neil, ella no es un monstruo."

"Trata de pasar un día con ella y cambiarás de opinión." Le replicó Salma con tozudez.

"Bien, hablaré con ella." Le dijo retadoramente, mientras colocaba una mano en el pomo y se disponía a tirar de la puerta.

Al salir, Mabel aun se encontraba parada frente a la puerta. Acababa de sonar la campana indicando el siguiente periodo y si algo había aprendido de Salma, durante las dos horas de clase que compartió con ella, era que odiaba tener retardos.

"Ah, Salma qué bueno qu …Woooh..."

De la puerta había salido lo que para ella era _'el chico ideal'_. Quizá el verano había terminado, pero Mabel aun estaba en busca de un romance. Al menos esta vez, un romance escolar.

Por otra parte, a Norman le pareció muy familiar la cara de Mabel, como si ya la hubiese visto anteriormente, podía jurar que conocía a alguien con el mismo rostro.

"Hola." Le saludó él.

"Hola…" Respondió ella embelesada.

"Hola, Mabel. Adiós, Mabel." Esa era Salma, con recobrada compostura, dirigiéndose a su aula. Mabel salió de su momentáneo estupor.

"Espera, ¿Acaban de…salir de ese armario?"

Y entonces tanto Norman como Salma se dieron cuenta de lo extraño que se habría visto salir de un armario, uno detrás del otro. Neil seguía dentro.

"Um… Apuntes de última hora." Vaciló Norman.

"Sí, eso… Y será mejor que nos demos prisa o llegaremos tarde." Intervino rápidamente Salma.

"Claro, Sal."

"Mi nombre es Salma."

"Eso ya lo sé, tontuela." Dijo Mabel riendo y sacudiendo una mano en el aire, como restándole importancia al asunto. "Y es un nombre muy lindo."

"¿Quieren que las acompañe?" Ofreció Norman, tratando de fastidiar a Salma.

"¡Por supuesto!" Respondió casi en un grito. "Quiero decir, claro…" Dijo bajando un poco la voz. "¿Tu qué dices Sal?"

"Digo que dejes de distorsionar mi nombre."

"¡Que graciosa eres, Sal!" Comentó Mabel sin perder su incesante alegría.

La chica de lentes sólo gruñó en exasperación, y los tres de dirigieron a sus respectivas clases, olvidándose por completo de un temeroso Neil que permanecía oculto en el armario.

* * *

Hasta dónde Dipper sabía, Mabel no tendría una sola clase con él ese Lunes, por lo que se sentó en el primer asiento vacío, a lado de un chico aun más delgado y pálido que su compañero de habitación, pero a diferencia de este, él chico lucía bastante más tranquilo y ni siquiera se inmutó con la presencia de Dipper.

La sala de laboratorio se encontraba considerablemente tranquila, a pesar de que el profesor, que les impartiría la clase de química, aun no había aparecido.

Dipper comenzó a impacientarse y, para matar el tiempo, sacó un bolígrafo y anotó la fecha en la parte superior de la hoja de su cuaderno. Al terminar, volteó hacia su derecha y pudo notar que su compañero se encontraba realmente fascinado con las sustancias químicas y tubos de ensayo que estaban en la mesa de trabajo. Pensó que tal vez, había escogido bien dónde sentarse y en caso de que les pusieran a trabajar en parejas, él sería un muy buen candidato.

Justo al otro lado del salón, Coraline Jones tenía una idea totalmente opuesta: la persona con la que había decidido sentarse, era probablemente la persona más detestable que pudiera conocer, y el sentimiento era mutuo, porque su compañera pensaba exactamente lo mismo de la chica de cabello azul. Y tan sólo habían tenido una pequeña conversación, en la cual se dieron cuenta que había sido un error haberse sentado juntas.

Cinco minutos después de que todos los alumnos se habían sentado, el profesor hizo acto de aparición y enseguida todos guardaron silencio.

"Buenos días, clase. Yo soy el profesor Hunson Barker." El hombre posó su maletín sobre el escritorio y comenzó a sacar un portapapeles, un libro, y lo que parecían un montón de hojas apiladas, probablemente las hojas que usarían en clase.

"Buenos días." Fue la respuesta.

"¿Están todos en parejas, no es así?" Pero antes de que pudieran responder, el continuó. "Me alegro, porque hoy haremos un experimento sencillo, nada que puedan hacer explotar."

Era sorpresa para todos que el primer día trabajaran con algo tan avanzado, pero a nadie le pareció mala idea. Entonces el Sr. Barker se dispuso a repartir una hoja por parejas, las cuales estaban sentadas en mesas de dos plazas, y les pidió que anotaran sus nombres en la parte superior. Cuando Dipper anotó su nombre, le pasó la hoja al chico pálido, y alcanzó a ver que escribía 'Víctor' mas no logró ver el apellido.

Al cabo de un rato de trabajo, Dipper se sentía satisfecho con Víctor -había decidió llamarlo por su nombre aunque ni siquiera le dirigiera la palabra- ya que ninguno tenía necesidad de hablar y hacían muy buen equipo y se entendían perfectamente. Ambos se encontraban totalmente ensimismados en su silenciosa labor.

El trabajo consistía en clasificar las diferentes sustancias que se encontraban en cinco distintos tubos de ensayo. Luego debían agregarle una determinada cantidad de dicromato potásico, que se encontraba en un cristalizador, a cada uno de los tubos. Y finalmente ver la reacción en cada ocasión.

_Crash._

Ese había sido el sonido de un matraz rompiéndose. Fue entonces cuando toda la clase giraron sus cabezas en la misma dirección hacia la mesa del fondo. El profesor levantó la vista del libro que había estado observando y encontró a las culpables.

"Fue un accidente." Se excusaron ambas acordemente.

Ante esto, el profesor bajo la mirada hacía una hoja en su escritorio, debía ser la lista de estudiantes con foto incluida, ya que no dudo en llamar a las dos chicas por su nombre cuando habló.

"Caroline Jones, Lili Zanotto." Ambas tragaron saliva.

Toda la clase estaba en suspenso por lo que les esperaba a ellas. Incluso Dipper y Víctor habían dejado de lado su tarea para, al igual que el resto de los alumnos, mirar a la pelirroja y a la de cabellos azules. Coraline ni siquiera se atrevió a corregirle la pronunciación de su nombre.

"Está bien, fue un accidente." Repitió él, con increíble serenidad. "Sólo necesito que no se vuelva a repetir." Ambas aflojaron los hombros sintiendo cómo se habían librado de un probable castigo. "Por eso deben cambiar de pareja."

Ni a Coraline ni a Lili les importó, puesto que para ellas era una genial idea no tener que soportarse.

"¿Con quién debemos sentarnos?" Preguntó Lili. El profesor echó una mirada y sus víctimas fueron las dos personas del frente más cercanas a su escritorio.

"Buena pregunta, Srta. Zanotto." Le dijo con voz suave. "Intercambie lugar con el Sr. Frankestein."

"¡¿Qué ella qué?!"

El profesor echó nuevamente un vistazo hacia su portapapeles para identificar a Dipper y le lanzó una mirada amenazadora. "¿Tiene algún problema con su compañera, Señor Pines?"

"Eh…No, yo…yo no- es sólo que…," Tragó saliva. "sólo que estaba muy bien trabajando con mi compañero."

"Bien, si no le agrada Zanotto, entonces que sea Jones." Dijo con firmeza. "¿Alguno de los cuatro tiene algún inconveniente?"

Dipper quiso de objetar, pero la dominante voz con la que el Sr. Barker habló, no le permitió hacerlo. "Perfecto. Entonces que sea Zanotto con Frankestein y Jones con Pines."

Coraline estaba a punto de levantarse de su asiento, dispuesta a encaminarse hacia el pupitre de Víctor y Dipper, para sentarse con este último, cuando Lili le puso una mano al frente impidiéndole seguir su camino.

"Oh no," Le reclamó "Tú rompiste ese matraz, tú te quedas con el desastre. Seré yo quien cambie de lugar."

Y por desgracia, la pelirroja tenía razón. Coraline había empujado accidentalmente dicho objeto con el codo en un intento de arrebatarle una de las sustancias a Lili, por lo que técnicamente era culpa suya. Sintiéndose derrotada, se dejó caer nuevamente en su asiento con el ceño fruncido.

"Bien."

Cuando Dipper llegó a su nuevo lugar asignado y vio la catástrofe de las chicas, no supo cómo reaccionar.

"¿Qué es esto?" Tendrían que comenzar el trabajo nuevamente y quedaban, a lo mucho, veinte minutos de clase. Eso no era tiempo suficiente

"Es sólo el líquido que estaba dentro del tubo que rompimo- rompí." Dijo corrigiéndose a sí misma.

"Eso ya lo sé, fue una pregunta retórica…" Le respondió Dipper con exasperación. "Me refiero a que tenemos como un tercio de tiempo de la clase para acabar esto, y está hecho un desastre."

"Tranquilo, si no te portas tan necio como la pelirroja, terminaremos a tiempo." Le respondió casual, aunque realmente estaba tan preocupada como Dipper.

El chico analizó la idea un momento y pensó que quizá ella tenía razón, quizá todo aquello era sólo porque Lili y Coraline no congeniaban. Además, él y Víctor habían tenido ninguna dificultad durante la práctica de dicha clase, por lo que tal vez si cooperaba con Coraline, terminarían a tiempo.

"De acuerdo, entonces comencemos."

El chico sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpió la mesa para apoyar sus cosas y seguir con el experimento, pero antes de que terminara vio como Coraline había comenzado a vaciar deliberadamente distintos ácidos en los tubos de ensayo, sin una medida exacta para cada uno.

"¿Pero qué rayos crees que haces?" Gritó.

"El trabajo, duh."

"Pues no lo estás haciendo correctamente, debes medir la cantidad." Le dijo tratando de sonar lo más calmadamente posible, no quería iniciar una pelea y terminar rompiendo otra cosa.

"Por supuesto que lo estoy haciendo, ¿no lo ves?"

"No realmente." Contestó con sequedad. "Ese tubo," Señaló el tercer tubo de ensayo. "tiene un mililitro más que este otro."

Coraline lo examinó. "No es verdad, están iguales."

Dipper suspiró exasperado. No podía creer que hacía sólo unos minutos estaba a punto de terminar su experimento y ahora, injustamente por culpa de alguien más, se veía obligado a comenzar todo de nuevo con una persona tan obstinada como lo era esa niña de cabello extravagante.

"Como sea, hice una lista." Dijo tendiéndole dicha lista a su compañera, quien la tomó y comenzó a leer.

Coraline arqueó una ceja. "Esto es exactamente lo mismo que dice la hoja de ejercicios que el profesor nos entregó, genio."

"No exactamente, tiene más detalles," Explicó. "y puesto que aparentemente tu no sigues las instrucciones de la hoja, quizá esta lista nos sirva."

La chica frunció el ceño y arrugó la hoja en una bola, lanzándosela directamente en la cara a Dipper.

"Basura."

Dipper respiró hondo, tratando de guardar la calma. "De acuerdo, sólo le quitaré un mililitro al tubo usando esto." Tomó dicho tubo y metió la punta de un pequeño gotero en la boquilla para tratar de absorber el líquido.

"¿Qué haces? ¡Lo estás arruinando!"

"No lo estoy arruinando, tu lo estás arruinando."

Sin previo aviso, Coraline le arrebató el gotero a Dipper y, al igual que con Lili y por la misma razón, otra pela comenzó.

"¡Dame eso!" Pidió él, tratando de recuperar el objeto.

"¡No, suéltalo!"

"¡No estás siguiendo las instrucciones!"

"¡Tu lista no son las instrucciones!" Le espetó tirando del gotero hacia ella.

"¡Entonces sigue las instrucciones de la hoja!"

"¡No necesito las instruc-!"

_CRASH._

Nuevamente, y una vez más por accidente, Coraline había volcado otro tubo de ensayo estrellándose en el piso.

"¡Maldición! ¿Por qué a mí?"

* * *

La cafetería se encontraba tan atiborrada de estudiantes, que tratar de conseguir un puesto en una mesa vacía para almorzar, parecía esencialmente difícil. Por suerte para Norman y su pelirrojo amigo, Neil, no les fue tan difícil encontrar lugar. Ambos se sentaron y empezaron a comer. Era ya la hora del almuerzo y no habían vuelto a ver a Salma.

"¿Crees que ya se haya deshecho de esa chica Mabel?" Comentó casualmente, revolviendo su puré de papa con la cuchara.

"No lo sé, se veía… no del tipo de persona de la que te deshaces fácilmente." Le respondió Norman.

"¿Y cómo era?"

"¿Qué cosa?" Arqueó una ceja.

"Mabel, duh."

Neil no había visto a Mabel en el momento que esta se acercó a Norman y Salma, puesto que había permanecido escondido en el armario hasta el momento en que los pasillos del colegio estuvieron vacíos, fue entonces cuando decidió entrar a su respectiva clase y consiguió una nota de retardo.

"Bueno, ahora que lo dices…" Trató de recordar a la chica, pero sólo pudo pensar en cuan familiar le parecía su rostro, y en su personalidad tan alegre. "Creo que es como una versión femenina de ti."

"¿De mi?" Preguntó curioso. "O sea, ¿cómo que es gorda, tiene pecas y es pelirroja?"

Norman soltó una leve risa antes de contestar. "No, me refiero a tu actitud, es como muy um…"

"¡Mira, ahí está Salma!" Interrumpió Neil, quien se puso de pie y sacudió una mano al aire. "¡Hey, Salma, por aquí!"

La chica miró al orondo sacudiendo el brazo como si no hubiera un mañana y se encaminó rápidamente a la mesa donde estaban ambos chicos.

"No estoy sorda," Le reprochó una vez que hubo llegado y se sentó frente al pelirrojo. "…y baja la voz, no quiero que ella me encuentre."

"Oops, lo siento." Le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Neil y yo nos preguntábamos cómo te deshiciste de ella." Dijo dando una probada a su almuerzo.

"Terminé el trabajo antes que el resto de la clase y corrí -mejor dicho, huí- hasta acá." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué tal sus clases? ¿Nadie los ha acosado?"

"Nope, Norman y yo hemos tenido estas cuatro horas de clase juntos." Le respondió alegremente.

"Bien por ustedes, yo tengo que estar con Mabel día y noche, literalmente."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Norman curioso. "Creí que no teníamos clases por la noche."

"No es eso, tonto, Mabel es mi compañera de habitación." Le informó no muy alegre del hecho.

"Uy, que mal."

"Como sea, ¿quiénes son sus compañeros de habitación?" Les preguntó Salma, acomodándose las gafas y lista para, por fin, comenzar su almuerzo.

"¡Oh! Mi compañero es un chico genial," Comenzó Neil muy emocionado. "le gustan los insectos, especialmente las babosas, me dijo que vino aquí desde hace una semana, y me ayudó a encontrar mi habitación… Que era la misma que la suya…" Dijo recordando todo lo que podía acerca del chico, ya que la tarde del día anterior la habían pasado muy bien charlando y rápidamente se hicieron amigos. "Ah, y su nombre es Wybie."

"Oh, vaya, que interesante." Dijo Salma sin emoción alguna. "¿Y tú, Norman?"

"Err… Bueno" Dijo no muy seguro. "Yo… yo no hablé mucho con mi compañero."

"¿Ah, no?"

"No, cuando llegué tuvimos una pequeña charla…. Luego él actuó extraño y salió de la habitación. No lo vi en toda la tarde, y esta mañana cuando desperté ya no estaba."

"Bueno, parece que no le agradas." Comentó la chica.

"De hecho eso creo…"

"Oh, no te pongas mal, Norman," Le alentó Neil. "Seguro que es porque no te conoce."

"Realmente no me preocupa eso en lo más mínimo," Y era cierto "Los tengo a ustedes dos-"

"Tres" Le corrigió Salma, apuntando hacía el bulto en el pecho bajo el suéter de Norman. "Creo que tu amiga fantasma también cuenta."

"Oh, cierto. Lo siento, Aggie." Dijo Norman hablándole al medallón. "Por cierto, ya puedes hablar."

"De acuerdo, gracias." Dijo una voz saliendo de dicho medallón.

"¡Hola, Aggie!"

"Hola, Neil." Respondió ella.

"¿No creen que se ve extraño que le hablemos al suéter de Norman?" Preguntó Salma.

"Tonterías." Dijo Neil. "La voz de Aggie es de una chica, pensarán que hablamos contigo, Salma."

"Claro, porque yo estoy dentro del suéter de Norman."

"Cómo sea, sígueme contando de esa chica monstruo-Mabel" Le dijo a Norman, restándole importancia a la queja de la morena. "Esa a la que Salma le teme tanto."

"No le temo," reprochó Salma. "Sólo no la soporto"

"¿Mabel es un monstruo?" Terció Aggie.

Norman, comenzando a perder un poco la paciencia, decidió responder. "No es un monstruo, es una chica, Aggie." Habló hacia el medallón y luego se volvió hacía Neil. "Y ya te lo dije Neil: ella me recuerda a ti."

"O sea, ¿cómo que es pelirroja y muy estúpida?" Preguntó Salma someramente.

Aggie ahogó una risa, Neil ni siquiera comprendió la pregunta de Salma, y Norman rodó los ojos una vez más.

"No, me refiero a que tiene una personalidad tan… chispeante, como la de Neil." Todos se quedaron analizando lo dicho por un momento, luego le restaron importancia y se dispusieron a terminar su comida de una buena vez.

"¿Crees que soy chispeante?" De pronto preguntó Neil alegremente.

"Pues…" Y entonces fue interrumpido por el grito a todo pulmón de una alegre voz.

"¡OYE, SALMA!"

"Alguien máteme…"

Y justo a espaldas de Salma, cruzando la puerta del comedor que se encontraba a unos veinte metros de distancia, se aproximaba Mabel dando saltitos y sonriendo a todo mundo.

Mabel duró tan sólo cinco minutos en la biblioteca con Dipper y prontamente se había aburrido por lo que decidió ir a buscar a Salma, a quién había visto salir corriendo a toda prisa del aula, y para su sorpresa, le encontró rápidamente en el comedor, sentada con dos chicos. Y uno de ellos era el chico con el que estaba dentro del armario.

"Se está acercando." Susurró Norman en voz baja.

"Mátame ahora." Rogó Salma entregándole un tenedor. "Por favor…"

"¿Qué?" Le dijo Norman dándole el tenedor a su amigo. "Que lo haga Neil."

"¡Iugh, no!" Se quejó Neil haciendo un gesto. "¡Si lo hago, toda la sangre de Salma caerá en mi emparedado!"

"¡Por favor!" Reclamó exaltada. "¡Prefiero que me maten a tener que pasar un minuto más con… Hola, Mabel."

"Hola, Salma." Respondió la aludida, quien ya estaba de pie justo al lado de Salma, con una radiante sonrisa adornada con frenillos. "¿Quiénes son tus amigos?"

Salma cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente en un intento de relajarse. "Ellos son Neil," señaló al pelirrojo, y luego señaló al chico pálido. "y Norman."

"¿Son novios?"

Ambos chicos alzaron una ceja y se miraron entre sí.

"¿Neil y yo?"

Mabel rió. "No tonto, tu y Salma." Aclaró. "Ya sabes, estaban escondidos en el armario juntos, esta mañana."

Salma y Norman se miraron horrorizados el uno al otro e hicieron una mueca de disgusto.

"Eww, ¡No!" Refutaron ambos al unisonó.

"Oh, menos mal." Dijo ella dejando salir un soplo de alivio. "En ese caso: Soy Mabel, la gemela alfa, un placer conocerte, Norman."

"Igualmente."

"Tienes un cabello muy lindo." Respondió ella, sonando algo perturbadora con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Norman tragó saliva. "Um… ¿Gracias?"

A Salma se le formó una sonrisa burlona cuando se dio cuenta de que probablemente se había librado de Mabel y ahora estaría tras Norman. Por fin tendría paz. Aunque aun se preguntaba a qué diablos se refería Mabel con eso de 'gemela alfa', pero pensó que quizá era alguna tontería típica de ella.

"Vaya, esto es genial, ya se conocen." Comentó Salma, levantándose de su asiento. "Oye, Neil, ¿Por qué no me acompañas un momento a la biblioteca?"

"Pero aun no me acabo mi almuerzo." Protestó el chico.

"No me importa." Le dijo ella. "Dejemos que Mabel y Norman se conozcan, volveremos en un momento."

Y antes de que alguno de los dos chicos dijeran algo más, Salma se llevó a Neil arrastrando hasta la salida del comedor, dejando a Norman con Mabel contemplándole intensamente.

"Yo tuve un novio que se llamaba Norman." Comentó aun con la sonrisa en su rostro.

Norman por otro lado, estaba bastante nervioso, por no decir asustado.

"Uh… Eso es genial…creo."

* * *

Eran las 3:00 p.m. y la última hora de clases había finalizado. Para Coraline Jones había sido, sin duda, un mal día y todo por aquel par de accidentes en el salón de química. El lado bueno era que sólo había conseguido una llamada de atención, ningún citatorio, expulsión o castigo. Aunque aun así, tuvo que acudir ella sola a la oficina de la directora.

"Wow, debes tener un record, Jonesy." Comentó Wybie, quien la esperaba fuera de dicha oficina.

"¿De qué hablas?" Le preguntó ella mientras ambos se dirigían a los jardines del campus.

"Pues…," Comenzó Wybie. "conseguiste un llamado de atención por romper dos herramientas de laboratorio, el primer día de clases, en tu nueva escuela, apenas con tres horas de haber estado en clases."

Coraline analizó un poco lo dicho por su amigo, y de cierto modo le parecía vergonzoso y gracioso a la vez, porque él tenía razón.

"Bueno, la culpa no fue enteramente mía." Se defendió. "Esos idiotas de Lili y Dipper me hicieron perder el control."

"Claro, Jonesy." Le dijo Wybie. "¿entonces no hiciste nuevos amigos?"

"Hmm… No, al menos no en clases." Dijo tratando de recordar. "Oh, pero ayer me hice amiga de una chica bastante genial." Le informó entusiasmada. Curiosamente, al recordar a Mabel, volvió a recordar a Dipper, sin embargo, no comentó nada al respecto.

"Yo igual." Dijo Wybie. "Quiero decir, no de una chica, sino un chico: Mi compañero de cuarto."

"Cool, al menos tú tienes compañero." Recordó desalentada.

"Oh, vamos, Jonesy," Dijo Wybie agachándose y tomando un insecto que casualmente pasaba por ahí. "conociéndote, seguro que le encontrarás ventajas a tener dormitorio propio."

Sopesando la idea e imaginando las posibilidades, Coraline esbozó una sonrisa.

"Tal vez."

* * *

**Fin.**

**¿Qué puedo decir? Amo a Mabel y esto apesta xD Lamento si los personajes me quedan muy fuera de carácter, me es algo difícil manejar a 8 personajes juntos :P Pero no se preocupen, ya casi falta menos para que todos acaben de conocerse e inicie la aventura :D**

**Por cierto, ya que este capítulo es más nota de autor que capítulo, aprovecho para decirles: a quienes esperaban que en el fic hubiera algo de romance y una parejita concreta… Lamento decirles que no, soy un asco escribiendo ese tipo de cosas xD (Además soy demasiado multishipper como para decidirme por una sola pareja) Pero si les gusta alguna pareja, ejemplo: Norman y Mabel, díganmelo en su comentario y en algún capitulo colaré alguna escenilla :P jaja Pero igual nadie quedará con nadie al final (creo), así que pueden ser diversas parejas 8-) Aunque recuerden que el tema principal de este fic es amistad y aventura; todo esto que he escrito de Mabel y Norman es sólo para ponerle gracia al fic, porque amo a Mabel siendo una acosadora xD**

**Esperen el próximo capítulo… ¿Podrán Norman y Coraline saber porque las caras de Dipper y Mabel les resultan tan conocidas? (Que despistados que son xD) ¿Mabel dejará de atosigar a Salma? ¿Conseguirá Cor otro llamado de atención? ¿Lograré darle buen uso a Aggie dentro del medallón? Ni idea, véanlo la próxima vez que me decida a escribir 8D **

**¡Bye!**


End file.
